Captive Hearts
by Stormkpr
Summary: The X-men are imprisoned, not by FOH but by a "kinder" government that is being pressured to keep mutants off the streets. The male X-men are separated from the women on their team. Romy, Jott, RoLo, Bobby/JP, and Carly/Hank. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Captive Hearts**

**Author's Notes:**

_Like all my X-men fanfic, this one is generally based on the characters as they appear in "X-men: The Animated Series". But as usual, I have taken some liberties: Bobby is based more on the movie-version, and I borrowed some of the characters who worked for Stryker in the "Wolverine Origins" movie, though in this 'verse, Victor and Logan aren't related and don't have a history._

_As with most of my fics, the pairings I write about here are Rogue/Remy, Jean/Scott, Storm/Logan, Bobby/Northstar – and one pairing I haven't written before._

_This fic doesn't have anything to do with the XTAS episode "Captive Hearts"; I'm just using the title as a tribute to the show I have loved for years._

_Thank you to Slickboy for encouraging me over the years to keep writing, and to Jo the Phoenix for the beta testing!_

* * *

Remy LeBeau's day now begins at 6:30 a.m. sharp. Every weary bone and muscle in his body protests at rising from his slim bed at this hour, but he doesn't have a choice. The lights turn on, and the wake-up call sounds. He lies on his back, determined to enjoy one minute more of sleep. Logan, who hasn't slept much since the X-men were incarcerated, climbs down from the upper bunk.

"Time to get up, sleeping beauty," Logan grumbles.

"Don't know what worse," Remy says, sitting up in bed. "Bein' in jail here or startin' every day wit' your face".

The banter is actually light-hearted and well-intentioned. Remy and Logan have been with the X-men for years now, and the team as a whole has been through a lot. Even Logan and Scott have a grudging respect for and tolerance of each other. Everyone seems to have a tacit understanding that, with so much of the world against them, they need to stick together. No question about that. As he kisses the picture of Rogue on the shelf next to his bunk, Remy muses that the team has been a better family to him than anyone else in his life. His years in New Orleans, with the Guild, feel like another lifetime. A lifetime that didn't involve such early mornings.

The bathroom contains a row of 6 urinals, 4 stalls, and then around the corner, communal showers. Toothpaste and toothbrushes are stored there. Remy uses the facilities, and then strips off his clothing for a shower although he leaves his flip-flops on. He's shivering. The showers usually have hot or lukewarm water, but the building which contains their beds and bathroom is chilly, and only getting colder as autumn prepares to fade into winter.

"Fifteen minutes till breakfast, mutants!" a guard says sternly. Guards are stationed throughout the large complex and they enter every morning when the X-men's wake-up call sounds. They carry weapons which they are unafraid to use. Bishop's arm is still in a sling from an ill-advised move he made a few weeks ago, and Warren's black eye is just beginning to heal. The X-men's attempts at escape have been futile, as none of the X-men's powers work here. Professor Xavier does not know what technology makes this possible, and wonders if it was somehow appropriated and refined from Sinister's set-up in the Savage Lands.

Remy turns the dial and feels the water help revive him. He grabs the small bar of soap on the ledge. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Bobby, already finishing his shower and reaching for a towel – the man showers more quickly than anyone Remy has seen. Hank is assisting the Professor. Kurt is last to arrive in the shower area. Remy assumes he was praying and wishes his prayers would free the X-men.

Remy wraps a towel around his waist and walks back to his bunk. Laundry is regularly done here; he has several clean pairs of socks and underwear to choose from. He then dons his uniform, which contains a red "M" emblazoned on the front although all the prisoners here are mutants. He runs a comb through his hair, which is shorter than it has been in years, though still longer than some of the guards would like. He looks at his image in the mirror. He could use a shave but will wait until tomorrow, assuming he gets up earlier. He won't wait too long lest the guards require him to shave. He still has bruises on his side from the time he argued with them about that, though the nicks on his face have healed.

He looks again at the picture of Rogue. When the X-men arrived at the facility, one of the first things the authorities did was separate the men from the women. In response to outraged and terrified protests, a smirking officer asked incredulously, "What did you expect? There are no co-ed jails!" The female X-men were taken to a different prison. The X-men don't know exactly where it is but they have gleaned that a trip of a few hours by car would get them there.

Remy and Rogue had had a few seconds to say goodbye and, at last, to kiss. It has always been this way. Remy remembers back to the Savage Lands, when they had been Sinister's captives. He had realized that for the first time he fully and completely loved another human being – was not just "in love" with one. He was able to kiss Rogue, and the two have considered themselves a couple since then. But on that particular day, the X-men were freed and their powers restored to them. It is always bittersweet with them; they haven't been able to touch since then.

If only Hank had been allowed to continue his research, Remy thinks.

The fate of the female X-men is used to keep the X-men in line now. "You mutants try another escape attempt, and we're not going to beat **you** up next time," the X-men had been warned after their final attempt to overtake the guards. "Instead we'll go to the prison where your lady friends are and beat them up. Starting with the pregnant one. Got it?"

There have been no more escape attempts.

A guard blows a whistle and the X-men line up. The guards don't care in what order; today it is: Scott, Remy, Logan, Bobby, Hank, Bishop, Kurt, Warren, and Professor X. The latter is seated in an old-fashioned wheelchair. It's not electric, but Xavier is strong enough to turn the wheels with his hands.

Remy glances at Scott and thinks that their leader looks more vulnerable without his visor. Or maybe being without Jean has set him adrift. Scott checks off days on a piece of paper and updates the group with how far along Jean must be now. There are still 17 weeks before the baby is due, according to the last update.

Remy also thinks about how he lately has been calling his teammates by their given names, rather than their code names. Someday, he hopes, they will return to using names such as Gambit, Wolverine, Cyclops. For now, somehow, their given names fit better.

The team is then escorted to the mess hall. It's a room many times larger than the room which holds their bunk beds. The mess hall contains many guards. They prefer that the prisoners do not speak during their meals but they sometimes allow quiet conversations to occur. Along with the X-men are the male members of several other groups of mutants: Morlocks, X-Factor, Excalibur, an aggressive group of miscreants known as The Stryke, a group of Asian mutants, several of Sinister's former henchmen, and other mutants not affiliated with a group.

When the X-men arrived, it demoralized every other group. The others soon realized that if the X-men could be defeated – and contained here – then their own futures were not promising.

Remy had wondered why the X-men – like all the other groups – have been allowed to stay together, but the answer soon revealed itself. The prison is not a terrible place. If you don't disobey the guards, then you are treated relatively well.

"It makes sense," the Professor had said quietly to the group during their first night at the place. "A new administration, more focus on human rights".

Thus, no one is tortured, no slave labor performed, guards treat prisoners with decency (again, as long as they are obedient), food is abundant though not particularly tasty, amenities such as a gymnasium and library are readily available, the facility is about as clean as a prison could be. A chapel is on site, as is a garden. Medical care is also available, as long as one's injuries are not the result of disobeying guards.

Crime in the US is on the decline. However, this does not bode well for the X-men. The public seems to believe that locking up mutants has been helping reduce violent crime. And although the current administration is less anti-mutant than the old, it does not want to appear soft either. Keeping mutants behind bars results in a happy public, and regular inspections by human rights groups keeps crusaders from protesting too much. A human rights group was on site just last week and spoke with several of the captives.

Remy makes his way through the line. He grabs a tray, plastic utensils (metal ones are considered too much like weapons), a plate, and a napkin. He is allowed to take as much food as he wants. The oatmeal is intolerably bland but will fill his stomach. He also selects some fruit – they actually have pineapple today, a treat – and his favorite, the bacon. He will eat it last. He seats himself at the X-men's table, Bobby on his left and Kurt his right.

"Hey! When are you X-men gonna break us outta here?! Thought you were so tough!"

The taunt is yelled by Victor, one of the members of The Stryke. He seems to hate the X-men, though no one knows why; the members of his group are unknown to the X-men.

"Shut up!" a guard shouts, raising his weapon menacingly. Victor backs down this time. He's still store from the beating he received the last time he disobeyed orders.

The X-men, too, know better than to respond to provocations. Guards do not take kindly to prisoners fighting among themselves.

"Sorry," Victor calls, though his tone obviously doesn't convey any sincerity. He then attempts an obviously-false ingratiating tone. "You know how it is. It's hard to be locked up here without any -----." He uses vulgar language to express his frustration over the lack of sexually available women. A guard steps towards him menacingly and he quiets down.

Remy continues with his day. To earn money (in the form of credits to be spent at the prison's store), the prisoners are allowed to work in shifts at various tasks: making license plates, garden work, landscaping, kitchen duty, the dreaded laundry, and others. The pay is pitiful and if there are too many willing prisoners on a given day then one has to wait for a turn another day. Remy is lucky today; he arrives at the room where license plates are made and there is a slot for him. He sits next to Hank but the supervisor of the guards today is one of the strictest ones and he doesn't allow the prisoners to talk.

Mid-morning, the prisoners are taken outside to the track. When winter arrives, exercising outdoors will no longer be an option so most take advantage of the track every day. They are allowed to walk or jog. The fence surrounding the track is very high, and is wired to deliver an electric jolt to anyone who touches it. An array of trees and bushes surround the fence, and it's not bad to look at.

The head guard overseeing today's excursion to the track, Petrizzo, is known as one of the "nicer" officers. He lets them talk as much as they want. Remy falls into step next to Scott. They talk about nothing in particular. Remy doesn't know why but he's reminiscing about the X-men's ill-fated trip to Genosha. Scott listens intently. Maybe discussing a time before they were imprisoned here is uplifting in a perverse way.

The rest of Remy's day is divided into one- and two-hour blocks. Lunch. Free time, which for most prisoners is spent reading in the library and/or working out at the gym. He lifts weights. A group basketball game happens: X-men versus X-Factor. X-men win. Remy later takes a one-hour shift at the laundry – one was available and he can use every measly addition to his account possible. Later he plays checkers with Bobby in the library. He has a seemingly endless supply of cards, and he awes some Morlocks with a few tricks. Dinner. Remy reads a newspaper that is three-days old and limp. Lights out at 10:30 p.m.

Within a few days of arriving here, Remy located the four places in which a measure of privacy is possible. There's a tool shed near the garden, though it's a bit of a walk from the X-men's quarters. Inside a bathroom stall is a second place, though this one is the least attractive option. Also, there's a broom closet inside the X-men's bunk. The final place is inside one of the two confessionals that the chapel boasts. He sometimes goes inside there and thinks of Rogue.

He needs her. If he doesn't get out of here and get his arms around Rogue, he is going to go crazy.

Remy pulls the covers around him. It's definitely getting colder. His blanket is still good enough for now, but when winter hits they are going to need thicker blankets and space heaters. The central heating is weak and never fills the entire room.

He and Rogue had been sharing a bed, back at the mansion. They couldn't touch, of course, so they slept fully clothed with Rogue's back to Remy. He had enjoyed touching her through her clothing. He had many creative and inventive ideas, and she was enthusiastic to try them all. They made it work, though both loathed not being able to kiss.

Hank's research had been so promising. Remy doesn't know that when Hank sees him, Hank feels guilty, wishing he had a laboratory and a means to continue trying to solve the problem.

Remy falls asleep, hearing Logan begin his usual tossing and turning above.

***

An officer enters the X-men's bunk. Most of the X-men are inside there right now. The Stryke currently has the gym, and the X-men prefer to avoid this group. Kurt was the only one lucky enough to find a job this afternoon. It's over an hour until dinner so most of the X-men are reading newspapers, napping, or playing card games. There's an old Yahtzee game in their bunk and it is popular too.

Hank is reading a science text book, one far too basic for him. The library's selection of reading material appropriate to his level of intellect is limited, though Petrizzo has noncommittally said he might look into ordering a few special requests for Hank.

"I got good news for you freaks," the officer says. He's one of the higher-ups and one of the few who seems to relish calling them names. "You're going to have a visitor tomorrow. Actually, just one of you will." He points at Hank. "Someone must have a thing for blue, flurry animals." He shrugs. "Fifteen hundred hours tomorrow, report to the main office. Better not be a minute late".

"Of course," Hank says. He knows he'll get nowhere with this officer, but his mind is running riot. "Who is it?"

The officer smirks. He obviously knows, but says only, "Wait for tomorrow." He leaves.

The X-men look at each other.

"Perhaps your parents, or your brother or sister," the Professor suggests.

Hank used to correspond with his family of origin, but letters and calls had dwindled over the years. Hank recalls that the last communication with any of his family members was a Christmas card sent from his parents last year. No, it was two Christmases ago.

"I would be rather surprised," he speculates.

"Moira wanted to visit us again," Scott says. "Though I assume she'd try to see you, Professor."

The Professor nodded. Moira was the X-men's first and only visitor, over two weeks ago. She had told Xavier that it took a lot of persistence in fighting red tape in order to be allowed in. They had been permitted a twenty minute face-to-face meeting, supervised of course. Moira had reported on her work to free mutants, though the progress was not promising. Her own husband and son were in hiding, which hampered Moira's ability to get things done and even put her own status in jeopardy. She didn't think she would be allowed to visit again any time soon.

"I cannot imagine who else it might be," Hank murmurs, still sounding perplexed. "It has been years since I've worked with scientists and doctors outside of the Institute – or apart from Moira."

"Maybe it's some reporter," Logan says.

"Fifteen hundred hours tomorrow cannot arrive rapidly enough".

Bobby scratches his head. "I can never get this straight. So 1500 hours – that's…what, five o'clock?"

"Three o'clock," Hank corrects, tilting his head up with a smile. Bobby's bunk is the one above Hank's.

The time has been passing slowly but at last, 1500 hours the next day arrives. True to his word, the officer escorts Hank to the administration building. Hank is frisked down, which is ridiculous given that the prisoners obviously have no weapons. Two guards escort him down a corridor to a room with a long, narrow table and several chairs. A glass partition separates one half of the table from the other.

"Sit here," Hank is directed.

The guard looks at another. "Bring them in," he commands.

Hank jolts upright in his chair and his eyes widen. It is Carly, and her father. Carly is the woman whose blindness was cured by Hank, in a procedure he created. Carly and Hank had had strong feelings for each other, but anti-mutant bigotry kept them apart.

Startled and thrilled, Hank tugs at his uniform shirt, which is slightly too small. He smoothes the hair on his head. However, he soon realizes that his concern over his appearance appears to be unnecessary.

Carly is holding onto her father's arm and the pair walks slowly. As they approach the table and chair, Carly does not look at Hank. Her father guides her into a seat. Hank wishes he had his aftershave, which Carly had found appealing.

"Carly. Your eyesight," Hank breathes.

"Hank? Is that really you?" Carly asks.

"Yes, it is I." Hank cannot ignore her father, either. He had been anti-mutant until the day Hank had rescued his daughter from FOH. "Mr. Meadows. It is good to see you."

"Likewise," Carly's father replies. "I hope you are well." His hair is white, he has deep lines on his face, and he walks with difficulty. It has been years since Hank has seen him but he has definitely aged.

"As well as can be expected."

"Are they treating you okay here?" Carly asks.

"Yes," Hank replies. "The accommodations are adequate, and the guards do not mistreat us, provided we obey their directions. But, Carly – what happened to your eyesight? I had been certain that the procedure would be permanent!"

"It started to fade about eighteen months ago. I can see a little bit, but not enough to get around on my own anymore. It keeps gradually getting worse. I've seen a few doctors but they don't know what to do." She pauses. "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner but I didn't know how to break it to you."

"I suppose now this explains why the last few times you reached out to me were via the telephone, rather than the postal service." A few times a year, Carly and Hank had been exchanging letters - or more recently, phone calls.

Hank shakes his head. "If only I had my laboratory, my research! I promise you, Carly, that when I am released, I will pursue your case." Guilt assaults Hank. It is bad enough that he hasn't been able to continue his work for Rogue and Remy, and now this!

"I'm doing okay," Carly insists. "I have my audio books and Braille books, so I'm able to take a few classes. And there's the radio; thank goodness for public radio. My dad stays with me a few days a week, and we hire someone else to come in twice a week. She cleans and prepares meals for me for the rest of the week."

"What about Michael?" Hank asks. The name still stabs at his heart.

"He broke off the engagement," Carly says quietly.

"Oh. I see."

Hank instantly regrets using the words 'I see' to someone who is going blind, but Carly responds as if she is not giving the expression a second thought.

"If that's how he felt about having a disabled wife, then I'm better off without him. But we didn't come here to talk about me," Carly says insistently. "We wanted to see how you were doing. And – we were at the prison where the X-women are being held, last week."

"How are they?" Hank asks. He leans in towards the glass.

"I was able to speak to Jubilee. She's fine."

Mr. Meadows nods. "The young woman appeared fine, unharmed. There are human rights groups monitoring all the mutant prisons. There are women's groups keeping an eye on the women's prisons in particular. Jubilee assured me that none of them have been, uh…assaulted."

"Thank heavens," Hank says. "We suspected that was the case – since we ourselves have not been physically harmed - but we worried regardless. The others will be relieved to hear this." Additionally, the human rights inspectors who have visited the prison have assured the mutants that those held at other facilities are treated the same way. The guards at the women's prison are female themselves, the inspectors mentioned.

"So you haven't been in touch with the X-women?" Carly asks.

"No, we are not permitted to correspond with or telephone inmates at another prison. We have inquired about it repeatedly but our requests to correspond are always turned down." Hank pauses, and then adds, "I am surprised that you have been allowed to visit two mutant prisons in as many weeks."

Carly shrugs. "We don't have any known relatives who are mutants, so we don't get hassled too much. Or maybe," she smiles and taps the area next to a sightless eye, "I get a sympathy vote."

They share a laugh. The two then spend the rest of their allotted time catching up. Mr. Meadows is respectful and lets his daughter speak with the mutant. He still nearly needs to blink when he looks at Hank's appearance, which he considers hideous. But he cannot deny that the man is learned, compassionate, brilliant, and cares for his daughter immensely – which is obviously more than could have been said for Michael, the man who was to have been his son-in-law.

"Time to finish up!" an officer warns.

"We will come again as soon as possible," Carly says.

"I very much look forward to that," Hank replies.

"And we're doing everything we can – writing letters and such. We even joined a group and we spoke to our Congressman. We're trying to get you out."

"Thank you. I hope your efforts will be successful."

"We're going to keep trying until they are!"

Two guards approach. "Time's up," one of them says. He grabs Hank by the arm and escorts him towards the door.

"Goodbye Carly, Mr. Meadows!" Hank calls. "Thank you again for your visit."

The father and daughter have only a few seconds to call out their farewells before Hank is removed from the room.

"Back to your bunk, mutant," a guard commands Hank. "There are no more jobs available today."

"Very well," Hank says. He is smiling and there's a spring in his step as he returns to the bunk. He enjoys the cool breeze in the air and spots a bird flying overhead. He rejoices at a glimpse of beauty in this flawed world.

***

Hank has already shared the details with the X-men over dinner. They were allowed to talk this evening as they ate their dinner, which consisted of salty vegetable and beef stew, salad comprised mainly of iceberg lettuce with a few tomatoes and even fewer shredded carrots under an oily dressing, rolls made of white bread, with syrupy canned peaches for dessert.

Back in their bunk, they have 30 minutes until lights-out.

"Hey, Hank," Bobby whispers. "Can I come down there and talk?"

Hank doesn't know why Bobby is whispering. Although the room is large, it's small enough that pretty much any conversation can be heard whether it is whispered or spoken at a normal volume. Still, the X-men do what they can to respect each other's privacy and generally act as though they cannot hear conversations in which they are not taking part.

"Of course, my friend," Hank says.

Bobby scrambles down from the top bunk and onto Hank's. Hank puts aside the book he was re-reading – the library has an old copy of "Dracula" – and somehow he and Bobby manage to fit next to each other.

"You've been smiling ever since your visitor today," Bobby grins.

"Well, of course I have. Receiving visitors from the outside is quite reassuring. It helps remind us that we've not been forgotten."

"I know. Thank god for those human rights groups that are monitoring us – and people like Carly."

Hank turns his head to glance at Bobby. His friend is fine, he can tell. Bobby's first few weeks at the prison were not easy ones for the younger man. Bobby had been terrified that the X-men would be tortured, humiliated, even killed. Not long ago, a scandal had hit the news about suspected terrorists being tortured at a US facility, and Bobby had feared that the X-men would suffer similarly. He had hidden his anxiety as well as he could, and the other X-men had tried to help him. They did small things like bring him food or point out that all of the other prisoners who had been here longer appeared reasonably well.

By now, however, it is clear that torture does not take place at this prison and Bobby's usual easy-going nature has long since returned. He even devised a practical joke or two. It is a development Hank is glad for.

Bobby continues, "You must mean a lot to her if she came to see you in person."

"I know," Hank replies. "That thought delights me."

Bobby smiles. He likes that a straight man just used a term such as 'delight.' He then says, "She's not engaged anymore, either."

A bemused Hank rolls his eyes. "I hardly think that Carly wishes to rekindle a romantic relationship with me – not that we ever truly had one to begin with. It is not as if she brought up the dissolution of her engagement. She only mentioned it when I inquired about her fiancé."

"Uh huh. So, you really don't think she's interested, or are you afraid to get your hopes up?"

Hank ignores the question. "I wish I could research her situation in my laboratory, as I am baffled that her eyesight is failing. I truly had believed the procedure would be permanent."

"Don't beat yourself up too much. You did your best." He makes a few more attempts to get Hank talking about his feelings for Carly, but it is apparent that he will not meet with success. Bobby eventually returns to his bunk.

Bobby wants to get his mind off of his own romantic woes, the painful separation that he is now forced to endure.

It is now time for lights-out. Hank puts "Dracula" away and pulls the blanket around him. He is glad for the generous fur on his body as it provides a layer of warmth. He begins to think how much better it would be if he had the company of someone else to share that warmth.

Hank wills himself to cease this line of thought. It will provide no benefit. Long ago he had accepted that Carly could not be his, and that indeed he was unlikely ever to have a love interest. He guides his thoughts back to his laboratory and the work he was doing for Rogue and Remy.

---

_** (Nine weeks ago) **_

_Hank calls Rogue and Gambit into his laboratory at the mansion. "I did not want to share this with you until I was fairly close to success. At this point, I predict a 90% chance of success, and thus I wanted to reveal to you the fruits of my labor."_

"_You got a way to suppress my powers?" Rogue asks. Her face is flushed and eyes wide. _

"_Technically, no. However, I have created something that I believe will allow you to touch someone." Hank guides the couple towards a large beaker, filled with a clear substance._

"_Looks like Vaseline," Rogue says. Her tone sounds more quizzical than skeptic. _

"_All dis time, dat's all we need?" Remy jokes. He looks, as usual, relaxed and happy as compared to Rogue's excitable nature._

"_I wish I could create something more simple, such as a pill that you could swallow that would suppress your powers for an hour – or if I could only replicate one of those blasted collars," Hank says. "But failing that, this may be a viable solution." He pauses. "So, here is how I envision this working. You would both spread this on your bodies," he continues, dipping a furry finger inside the beaker. He notes that the use of the word 'body' has already taken the conversation to its inevitable level of intimacy. "I believe that it will create enough of a barrier to prevent you from injuring Gambit.. Yet it is still reasonably unobtrusive and should allow you the, um, enjoyment of touching each other."_

"_What 'bout kissin'?" Remy asks._

"_That may pose a bit of a problem," Hank allows. He takes a sideways glance at Rogue and sees that she is blushing. "The substance is safe to ingest but I don't recommend ingesting large quantities of it. As for its taste…well, I would not describe its taste as repulsive, but it is not exactly delicious either."_

"_You ate some of this? Wow, Hank, you really do go above and beyond," Rogue smiles._

_Hank ignores the compliment. He's quite excited to share this with the couple. "Yes, well, I believe this will allow you to brush your lips together but it is likely going to be difficult to engage in deeper kissing. Light kisses should be possible though." _

"_So, I gotta ask you some explicit stuff den," Gambit begins. "To make sure we know how dis works and what we can do."_

"_Of course."_

"_So we put dis all over our bodies, we can touch. We don't wanna eat a lot of the gel, but we can get some of it in our mouths. So what about oral sex?"_

_Hank answers the question without appearing uncomfortable. He has approached the entire endeavor as a scientist. "I believe you would need to use an additional barrier, given that ingesting large amounts of the gel is inadvisable."_

_Remy nods. "Dat's what it look like to me. So we use the gel and a barrier." _

_Unbeknownst to Hank, the couple has already been engaging in oral sex using barriers. So this gel doesn't further them along on this front, but Remy likes that they will be able to engage in full body contact, and kisses – however 'light' they might need to be. _

"_Of course intercourse would be possible," Hank adds. _

"_How often we gotta reapply dis gel?" Remy asks after a moment. "Ain't it gonna rub away? Sometimes people lose demselves in the moment."_

"_I know. I do not know exactly how often it will need to be reapplied, and that is one facet we will be testing. The gel is fairly thick and I believe it is long-lasting. Sweat will not wash it away. But certainly, we will need to test this, and I would recommend condoms during intercourse too, as an additional barrier."_

"_What exactly in dis stuff?" Remy asks. He removes a glove and rubs some of the gel between his fingers."I gotta ask dough I doubt I'm gonna have heard of any o' dem. Is it expensive? Is it toxic?"_

_Hank answers Remy's questions, assuring him it is neither toxic nor expensive. The Cajun then turns to his lover. "Chere, you got any questions? Don't tell me you embarrassed."_

"_Guess I am, Remy," Rogue says. She is looking at the beaker rather than either man's face. Discussing this with Remy would have been fine, but having anyone else in the room is difficult. "Guess you can take the girl outta the South but can't take the Southern belle outta the girl."_

_The three laugh, though Rogue's truism isn't too funny or original. The next day, they begin testing. Hank starts to refine the gel based on their test results. He is nearly finished when the X-men are arrested. _

_***_

Hank remembers this and feels proud of his accomplishment. He sincerely wants to help his teammates. However, the reverie has failed to take his mind off of Carly. In fact, he longs for her even more now. Sleepless, he gets up from bed and heads for the bathroom.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_More notes from your writer –_

_I realize that there have been times in XTAS when Wolverine's powers are nullified and yet he's able to use his claws. If I kept consistent with that, it would make this story pretty short, so hopefully you can look the other way on that one._

_Reviews and feedback are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

***

Scott waits patiently in the shower room, his fingers under the spout. He has had the dial turned to "hot" for several moments now but the water is still ice cold. The other X-men in the shower room are having a similar experience.

"Great," Warren mutters. "No hot water today."

Scott shakes his head. "This is the worst it's ever been." He is right; the shower water temperature always gets at least to lukewarm. Today it feels as bad as a blast of Iceman's chilly powers.

"I'll talk to one of the guards," Scott promises. He valiantly endures the cold and finishes his shower in record time.

Bobby meanwhile takes a towel and runs it under the sink's faucet. "Sponge bath for me today," he announces, as he heads for one of the toilet stalls.

Scott seeks out an officer after breakfast. "We're heading into winter. We need hot water – not to mention a heater that's powerful enough for our whole bunk."

The guard listens to Scott. "I'll see what I can do," he says.

By mid-afternoon, one of the officers seeks out Scott and says, "We have your hot water heater fixed."

"Thank you," Scott replies.

Scott and the Professor later discuss the decent treatment they have been experiencing at the prison, as they move from the laundry room to the library.

"I've figured it out," Scott tells Charles. "They know our track record. They know we'll escape or be freed sooner or later. They're afraid of mutants and they don't want us to kill them when we're out. That's why we get hot water when we ask for it."

"It may very well be so, Scott," Charles replies. His tone conveys the genuine and fatherly affection he has always felt for Scott. He uses his arms to push the wheels on his wheelchair and is not the least bit out of breath.

"Sometimes I think that's the main thing that gets me through day to day here. We'll be out of here someday. I've seen a lot and survived worse things than this place – and I know that goes double for you, Professor. For all we know, someday we'll be in the middle of a battlefield and wishing we were back here instead."

"I know you mean what you say," Charles begins, "but I also know that being apart from Jean must be difficult for you to take." Last Charles spoke with Llandra, she was embroiled in civil war, and thus he knows a rescue from her is unlikely.

Scott is quiet for a moment or two. "Of course," he says. "I mean, I guess I don't even need to say it."

"But I want you to feel free to say it – to talk about it – if you need to."

"What's there to say?" Scott asks, his voice conveying weariness and irritation at their predicament. "My wife is going to have our first baby in 17 weeks. I can't see Jean, I can't even send her a damn letter! If things stay the way they are, our child will be born inside a prison. I don't know if the kid will be six months or five years or **ten** years old before I ever get to meet him! Or her." He shakes his head. "I don't even know if we're having a boy or a girl."

"I am glad to hear you expressing your emotions," Charles says. "And I sympathize with your anger and frustration. I must add that I feel confident – as you said a minute ago – that we will someday escape or be freed, and I do not believe that you will have to wait ten years to see your child."

Xavier and Scott are now approaching the entrance to the library. Fred, one of the members of the Stryke, is lingering near the door.

"I know," Scott says. "But being without Jean – I can't stand it. It's tearing away at me every minute."

Having overheard the last bits of Scott and Xavier's conversation, Fred pipes up, "Awww, loverboy misses his woman. Poor bleeding heart!"

The two X-men decide to ignore Fred. Responding to taunts from the Stryke has never been a positive experience.

***

A few new mutants have arrived at the prison. The X-men don't know this at first, of course. But at dinner, they observe about five new faces at a table in the corner.

Bobby grabs his tray and fills it with food. He then makes a detour – instead of heading towards the X-men's table, he walks all the way around the large room so he can pass by the table with the new mutants. His heart rate picks up – one of the new mutants has black hair!

But as he gets closer, it's obvious that the man is not Jean Paul. Bobby's heart sinks and he slumps into his seat at the X-men table.

"Eat, boy," Logan mumbles when he sees Bobby aimlessly pushing at a pile of mashed potatoes with his fork.

"Yes," Hank adds. "You still need to regain a few more pounds to get your weight back to where it was when we first arrived here."

"I'm trying," Bobby groans.

"I am very grateful," Kirk begins quietly, hoping his view might help Bobby. "We have food, we have a roof over our heads, we are not being mistreated, and we are among family. Many people in this troubled world do not even have that."

"I'd sure like to have my freedom."

"We all would. But remember, we must have the serenity to accept what we cannot change, courage to–"

"Heard it!" Bobby says, though he comes off harsher than he intended. "Sorry," he adds.

"Ain't like you to be mopin' around," Logan notes.

"I'm fine," Bobby says, attempting to make his voice sound more positive.

There's a guard standing nearby, and the Stryke is at the next table, so Bobby decides not to verbalize what is bothering him. He had really hoped that one of the new arrivals would be Jean Paul.

It is so unfair, Bobby muses.

When the X-men were captured, Jean Paul was in Canada, checking in on his sister, wrapping up business, and preparing to join the X-men for good. Since then, Bobby has had no word of what has befallen Jean Paul. Obviously, being a mutant, Jean Paul can't visit the prison. Is he on the run? Was he captured and taken elsewhere? Did something worse happen?

And it had all been going so well. Bobby and Jean Paul had been on two dates. The first one hadn't entailed much more than going out for coffee. But the two had talked for hours. They could barely take their eyes off of each other or stop listening to what the other had to say. Bobby simultaneously wanted to hear everything on Jean Paul's mind and to share everything he could. The hours flew by, and they had kissed at the end of the evening. Jean Paul had said that he didn't sleep with someone on the first date which Bobby found endearingly quaint and somehow even more arousing. He practically salivated when he looked forward to their second date.

But duty had intervened, and the men had to wait five days later before they had time to go out again. By then Bobby had a terrible cold. The two had still gone to the theater as planned, though they cancelled their dinner reservation given Bobby's condition. And needless to say, they hadn't gotten intimate then either – a sore throat, cough, and runny nose having suppressed Bobby's desire. And yet despite the physical misery, Bobby had still enjoyed every minute with Jean Paul. He still wanted to hear everything the Canadian had to say. Jean Paul had said that he didn't mind if he himself picked up Bobby's cold because he was enjoying Bobby's company so much.

`And now I'm stuck here,' Bobby muses. If there is one bright spot about their imprisonment, is that they have had a degree of free time that they had not previously had. Hank has been teaching Bobby the French language. Bobby does not have an aptitude for it, paper and pencils are available but limited, and Hank has been teaching off of memory as there is no French textbook in the library. But they have the free time to do it, and Hank enjoys teaching. Bobby hopes that someday he can use his awkward French with Jean Paul. (Remy sometimes listens to their French lessons and smiles, in a not-unfriendly way, at Bobby's poor pronunciation.)

Bobby glances at Kurt. Still feeling guilty about sounding so harsh a minute ago, Bobby asks the religious man, "Hey Kurt, will you tell me a bit about your religion? Like, is it what makes it possible for you to feel gratitude here?"

Kurt smiles. "This is new, my friend. I had not been aware that you were interested in Catholicism."

Bobby shrugs. "It seems like it makes you happy. And Jean Paul told me he was Catholic although he said he hardly ever goes to Mass."

Scott shoots Bobby a warning glance and cocks his head in the direction of the table where the Stryke sits. On their first day at the prison, the Professor had whispered to Bobby that would likely be best if he kept his sexual orientation a secret from the guards and from the other prisoners, lest someone use it against him. Xavier had also told the other X-men to keep quiet on the subject.

"I can still mention him," Bobby whispers at Scott.

Scott doesn't reply and busies himself slicing his pork chop. Bobby is still, after all these weeks, startled to be able to see Scott's eyes.

Kurt watches the exchange and then answers Bobby's question. He is happy to talk about his beliefs and how they help give him strength. Bobby doesn't listen to every word of Kurt's, but it is nice to hear about and discuss something that they don't usually talk about.

"There are good times and there are trying times in life," Kurt is saying. "Times like these will help us appreciate the better ones. God gives us the strength to endure all"

***

The other X-men have become used to Logan's tossing, turning, and muffled screams. In the bunk bed below Logan's, Remy is woken from a deep sleep by the commotion. He fleetingly wonders whether he should again offer to switch beds with Logan but reminds himself that the Canadian has never fallen out of the bed. At least he hasn't so far.

Logan meanwhile is trapped in the woods somewhere between consciousness and nightmare. His sheets are damp with perspiration. His nightmare is a terrifying cocktail of a bloody battlefield and of a cold laboratory where he is the subject of the experiment. At long last, his conscious mind mercifully steps in. The realization that it is only another nightmare takes over, and Logan wakes up.

It is still dark outside, though light from a full moon shines through the window blinds. Logan makes his way to the bathroom before returning to his bunk and trying to sleep again.

He fails. He knows he has a few more hours to go before the 6:30 wake up call.

Back at the mansion, he had more options for a night like this. He could turn on a light, he could leave. He could explore the woods surrounding the mansion, he could get dressed and head for a bar. The Danger Room had always been an enjoyable prospect too. But here, there's nothing to do except lie in bed. If he wanted to, he could grab one of the books or newspapers and read in the bathroom. He's done it a few times. On a cold night like tonight, remaining in bed feels like a better possibility though. Logan listens to the usual sounds in the room. A wall clock ticks softly but it's too dark in the room to read it now. Remy snores sporadically, but at least not loudly. Being bereft of his extra-sensitive hearing can be a plus for Logan.

'What was it the elf was sayin' about accepting what we can't change?' Logan asks himself. If only it could be so easy for him. He wishes for a fraction of Kurt's serenity.

He waits. He thinks. He remembers Ororo's touch and her caresses. He remembers the satisfaction he felt.

It seemed to Logan that with every other woman, he had gone through an initial phase of feeling intoxicatingly in love, dizzy almost. Perhaps it was different with Ororo because they had been friends for so many years beforehand. When they moved to being more than friends, Logan had never felt out of control or love sick. Instead, in her arms, he had felt at home. He had felt loved and warm and secure. The desire he felt for her, while strong, was somehow more fulfilling than exciting. She didn't always make his pulse race but she did make his heart happy, and that was enough.

Logan had been opening his mind up to the possibility that he might really have a happy-ever-after with a good woman when the X-men had been captured. He had just been getting used to the idea of a stable relationship, had been accepting the good-natured congratulations from Jubilee, Remy, and others.

Bishop had not been one of them. He had asked Ororo why she wanted to settle, why she wanted to be one man's **second** choice when she could have been Bishop's first choice. That comment made its way back to Logan. The two men have not been on friendly terms since then.

Anger at Bishop is enough to speed Logan's heart rate and effectively keep him from any more slumber that night. He has a mild headache that he likely won't shake until coffee at breakfast.

Logan again tries to steer his thoughts in a more pleasant direction, back to Ororo. Thinking about her, though, sometimes causes a physical reaction that can be hard to relieve. Of course there are options for that in this prison too. Under the blankets at nighttime is one (some guys keep a hand towel on their bed for clean up purposes), a bathroom stall is another option, some guys use the broom closet or even the tool shed by the garden. Logan heard that some use the confessionals in the chapel though he wouldn't go there for that purpose.

At 6:30 a.m. the alarm sounds and the lights switch on. Logan gladly heads for the showers. If nothing else, the water will help revive him.

"You kept me up all night," Bishop growls at him a bit later on, after both are dressed. "Think you can make any more noise?"

"I'll try harder tomorrow," Logan replies.

Logan has a smile on his face as he answers, which appears even more hostile in Bishop's eyes.

Bishop very deliberately shoves into Logan, just as three guards enter the X-men's bunk for the morning line-up before breakfast.

Logan doesn't take Bishop's aggression lightly. He hesitates for only a second before punching Bishop in the face.

"Stop it!" Xavier calls out, but it is all happening too quickly and the guards have already seen enough. Before Bishop can return the punch, more guards have entered the bunk and the two sparring X-men are clobbered with nightsticks and smothered by guards.

The rest of the X-men stand back. Most are somewhat shocked, though they have known that the two are getting along well. They know why, too. Charles is just glad that none of the guards pulled out a gun and shot either of the fighting X-men. They could easily have done so.

"We're taking you boys to solitary. That'll teach you a lesson," the officer says. Logan and Bishop are dragged out of the room.

And then, as if nothing has happened, the guards resume lining the rest of the X-men up for breakfast and escorting them to the mess hall.

Charles rolls his chair along the pathway. His X-men, his children, are treated this way and there is nothing he can do about it.

***

It's more waiting for Logan. He's been in solitary before, as a result of one of the X-men's escape attempts.

`Just gotta let myself go. Forget about time, forget about the same four walls, forget about anything. Gotta trust that I'll get outta here sooner or later."

Logan knows not to fly into another rage. It happened the first time he was in here. His hands got bloody and torn, and he couldn't do much for days. Bobby had to slice his food for him when he was released. Logan is not used to being without the ability to heal.

Logan sits and tries to breathe steadily. It's a small room, four walls, no window, one bench, one sink, and one cement toilet. There is enough room that he can take a few steps if and when he needs to pace. He can do some pushups.

`Where's that damn blue elf? I gotta find a way to get some of his inner strength. He'd be sittin' cross legged, sayin' a prayer, happy as a clam.'

That thought somehow anchors Logan. He pretends that Kurt is with him and he is giving him advice. Kurt soon melds into the Professor. Logan pretends to have a dialogue with him. He silently tells Xavier what's on his mind and the professor helps.

Being with others constantly is exhausting for Logan. He reminds himself of this and tries to appreciate his time in solitary. He'd rather be alone in the outdoors, of course. But at least he has some alone time now. That fact – and his enjoyment of privacy – makes this tolerable.

Time continues to pass, and the following day Logan is released from solitary.

***

Two days later, Bobby and Bishop are in the mess hall. They each have a job working food prep that afternoon, along with a few other prisoners.

Bishop hates chopping vegetables but it's the only paying job available today. He's not in the mood to sit in the library and read, and given that it's storming outside that means an excursion to the track won't work either.

"Ouch!" Bobby exclaims. He's accidentally cut into a finger.

"Get a band-aid on that," Bishop barks. He doesn't like seeing the crimson blood on the knife and on the carrots. "Last thing we need is for you give the rest of us AIDS."

Bobby gives Bishop a look. Only one other person is in earshot. It's Zero, one of the Stryke.

Zero doesn't say anything but he doesn't resume his work until several moments have passed. He watches Bobby.

Wordlessly Bobby locates the first aid kit and bandages his cut. He's trembling a bit. Bishop resumes peeling potatoes.

Later, Zero and the others have been directed into the room with the industrial-sized sink to scrub pans and trays. Bobby and Bishop are now alone in the prep room.

Bobby walks up to Bishop. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" he hisses. He's whispering and his voice is angry and strong.

"Do what?" Bishops asks.

"Make that comment about AIDS. Which I don't have. You were obviously trying to point out to the others that I'm gay."

Bishop shrugs. "I thought you people were **proud** of who you are."

"Xavier told you – and the other X-men – not to share that information with anyone else here. You made that remark just so you could out me in front of one of the Stryke."

"You're paranoid, Bobby. I don't think the guy even heard us."

"I think he did. And you disobeyed an order from Xavier."

"So sue me."

Bobby takes a breath. A fist-fight with Bishop will get him nowhere, but he is glad that he mustered the courage to make his viewpoint clear. Xavier needs to know what happened, he tells himself.

***

That evening, there is a knock on the door of the X-men's bunk. The knock itself is unusual. Prisoners usually don't have much in the way of privacy. Petrizzo and two of the other high-ranking officers enter. They have rain slicks on since it's still pouring outside.

"Worthington," Petrizzo says. "Pack your bags. You're free." He hands Warren a black garbage bag for his possessions.

"What?" Warren asks. He's as stunned as the other X-men. He allows the bag to be shoved into his hands.

"You're free to go. Let's move it. We have a jeep ready to take you to the city."

"But…how is that possible? I'm still a mutant. I thought all mutants are considered potential terrorists—"

"Your father pulled a few strings. You have to sign a statement that you won't attempt to free any of your comrades, and that you won't leave the US. Now let's get a move on."

His father's money would carry a lot of influence, Warren reasons, especially with the economy in such poor condition and the US government in dire need of funds.

Warren usually is confident in making his own decisions. However, he is still shocked at this turn of events, and he looks at Xavier.

"I see no reason for you not to do it," Charles says.

"Will I be allowed to visit the X-men?" Angel asks Petrizzo. "My girlfriend Betsy is at the women's prison."

"They haven't worked out all the details yet," another officer answers. "I don't know."

Scott steps close to Warren. He says quietly, "You can do more if you're free. It's better for everyone."

Warren nods. He will miss the other X-men, as they will miss him. But if he is allowed to make visits, that will be beneficial to everyone. He can bring them useful items. Maybe he will find a way to get them out.

Warren packs his items into the garbage bag. Never one for overt displays of emotion, Warren settles for shaking each fellow X-man's hand. He is then escorted out of the bunk.

"Wish I had a rich father," Bishop mutters when the officers are gone.

Xavier wishes his own accounts were accessible to him, but because he is a mutant, they are frozen until mutants are no longer deemed enemies of the state.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

Reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

***

The guards and Warren now gone, Bobby approaches Charles.

"Professor, there's something I need to tell you in private," he whispers. Bobby has been searching for a time to do so. He knows there will never be a good time, and he knows that he's not going to be able to sleep tonight unless he has this talk.

The Professor nods. Although it would seem comical under any other circumstances, the two wordlessly head straight for the broom closet. When privacy is required, either the broom closet or the bathroom is employed for that purpose.

They emerge from the closet just a minute later, the Professor first. He wheels his way straight to the bunk where Bishop is reclining.

"Bishop, Bobby just told me something very disturbing. Is it true?"

"What?" Bishop asks. He swings his legs over the side of his bunk and sits up.

"What happened while you and Bobby were working in the mess hall today?"

Bishop knows he's in trouble. Xavier is using his not-to-be-trifled with tone. All the other X-men are listening because Xavier doesn't often use this tone of voice.

"Oh. That. I just made a joke. I think Bobby overreacted. I don't even think the guy from the Stryke heard it."

Scott steps towards them. "What happened? Does this involve a possible conflict with the Stryke?" Scott has heard of a lot of taunts during his life and he's still irritated by Fred's remarks from the other day. He also knows that the Stryke is dangerous.

"Here's what happened," Bobby says. "I was cutting vegetables, and I accidentally cut my finger. I start to bleed, and Bishop tells me I better put a band-aid on because he doesn't want to get AIDS. I'm sure Zero heard it – he was standing right there."

"Bishop, is this accurate?" Xavier asks. He is still using his most stern tone which is enough to make a grown man's hands shake.

"More or less. I was trying to be funny. I didn't—"

"You didn't sound at all like you were making a joke," Bobby says.

"I am outraged," Charles says. He does look uncharacteristically upset. His face has a bit of color to it and one fist is clenched. He looks around the entire group. "I cannot abide by X-men fighting with each other and scheming against each other. This goes for **all** of us. We are being held in a prison by our own government. The world is filled with far too many people who oppose us. Right now we have nothing but each other. I know we are all irritated and wishing we were elsewhere, but we gain nothing by fighting against each other!"

Logan says, his arms crossed over his chest, "Seems to me that Bishop started the last two. The rest of us have been doin' okay. Even me and Cyke play cards together instead of fighting."

Charles nods. "Bishop, I think there is some truth to that. I want you to listen to me very, very clearly. If you do something like this again – and what you did this afternoon was in direct violation of an order I gave – then you will leave the X-men. They may or may not move you to another bunk while we are here, but when we get out, you will no longer have a place with us. One more infraction. Do I make myself clear?"

Bishop realizes he has lost. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Bobby."

Bishop starts to think that maybe life apart from the X-men wouldn't be so bad. But he follows the order. "I apologize."

***

The next day, the temperature is cold and clammy, and there are puddles everywhere from the previous day's storm. The strict officer is on duty in the mess hall and thus no talking is allowed. One of the Morlocks, who seems a bit out of it and perhaps has forgotten, later violates the order and starts to speak. The officer slams the Morlock's hand with his nightstick.

There are few jobs available at the prison today and so by mid-morning, most of the group find themselves at the track. They are allowed to walk, run, or simply loiter as they please. Everyone exercises at his own pace.

Except for the Stryke, who are slowly walking together and appear to be scanning the crowd. Most of the X-men are now on the other side of the track, though Bobby has lingered behind. He didn't sleep well last night and is tired. The Stryke's leader, Victor, starts to grin when he spots Bobby.

The Stryke starts to approach, and Bobby can tell they are out for blood. He aims to walk quickly to get back with his team, but the Stryke is faster.

The incident is over relatively quickly. Victor and the others call Bobby a few names, "faggot" being the main one. Victor slams Bobby face-first against a wall and, standing behind him, makes some motions as if he is simulating raping Bobby. The guards and the other X-men arrive on the scene.

"Do you f----g mutants ever stop fighting??!" one guard asks, grabbing Victor.

"No wonder you're all locked up!" another says.

The Stryke handles the situation very intelligently. They don't engage the officers in a fight – in fact, as soon as they arrive, they back off of Bobby. Soon it becomes clear that the guards don't know exactly what to do or who caused the altercation.

"Knock it off if you don't want to go to solitary," one of the guards says.

"He started it," one of the Stryke says, pointing at Bobby.

"Just cut it out," the guard says. Seeing that the scuffle is over, the guards walk away.

"Back to your exercising," another guard orders. "And no more talking this morning! In fact, keep your traps shut the rest of the day."

Bobby rejoins the other X-men. Hank tries to make eye-contact with him but Bobby avoids it.

***

Lunch takes place a couple hours after the incident at the track. An officer enters the mess hall with a few other guards.

"McCoy," he begins, walking up to Hank. "You have visitors on their way. Be at the main office at 1300 hours - on the dot."

"Of course," Hank replies.

"No talking!" a guard barks at Hank.

He considers apologizing, thinks better of it, and closes his mouth. He's excited and he truly hopes it is Carly. His excitement is dampened by the incident at the track this morning. Ever since the guards imposed the no-talking rule, he hasn't wanted to risk saying anything to Bobby. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder as they walked from the track. He briefly made eye contact with Bobby before they went through the line at the mess hall. Hank thinks his friend is shaken but basically alright. He will have a few bruises.

Hank fears what the Stryke will do next though. They are bored and angry. They might even have seen Warren depart yesterday and their jealousy could be adding fuel to the fire.

Hank wills himself to cease worrying about the future. He eats his lunch, checks the clock on the wall every few minutes, and heads to the main office with plenty of time to spare before 1300 hours.

***

It is Carly. She's holding something in one arm and keeping it behind her back. She is accompanied by a short, plump woman instead of her father.

"Carly! I am so happy to see you again. Thank you for coming! And you are…" he begins, turning to the other woman.

"Maria," she supplies, in heavily-accented English. Her eyes dart around and she appears to clutch Carly's arm tightly. "It is nice to meet you," she manages.

Hank speaks a few sentences to Maria in Spanish which results in a smile from her. Some of the worry lines on her face soften, and her tone is sweet when she responds to Hank in her native language.

"I've been calling and writing to ask them when I can come visit again," Carly begins, "and I received a phone call today telling me there's a slot if I got here by 1:00."

"Thank you for your agility. It has brightened my day. And I, uh, see you have brought something."

Carly smiles and produces a bouquet of flowers. "I wanted to bring you a gift. Maria tells me they're pretty, though I have to take her word for it," she says with a laugh.

"They are indeed lovely." Hank then thanks Maria for selecting them, before turning again to Carly. "Thank you. I greatly appreciate the thought."

"I don't know if the guards will let you have them," Carly says. "And I, uh, wasn't sure what to get you. Last time we were here you said you didn't need any toiletries or things like that. But on the way here, I thought that I should've brought you a book instead. Would you like that next time?"

"Books, yes, of course. I do love to read. Classics are my favorite." Hank sounds flustered, which is understandable given that no one has ever brought him flowers before.

"I'll try that next time then."

She reaches one hand out towards the glass partition that separates them. She finds it and traces it with her fingertips. Unbeknownst to her, Hank touches the opposite side of the glass, following her hand.

"I hope the guards let you take the flowers," Carly says.

"Even if they do not allow me to have them, they are the second most beautiful thing I have seen since I arrived here."

"The second? What is the first---oh," Carly pauses. "Do you mean me?"

"Of course. Nothing makes me happier than the fact that you are here."

His voice sounds a bit intense and, based on how quickly she speakers her next several sentences, Hank wonders if he has scared her a bit.

"Freedom would make you happy. But our group isn't having much luck on that count. My dad and I visited the women's prison a few days ago though. We saw Jean. She actually sounds great. I mean, as great as can be under the circumstances. And my dad said she looks well too. Jean said to tell Scott that she misses him, and she loves him, and that as far as she can tell, the baby is fine. We'll keep visiting the women too, so we can tell you how they are doing. Oh, and Angel and I talked yesterday. He is going to lay-low for now but…well, in the future, who knows?" with the guards standing nearby, Carly does not want to elaborate more, and Hank understands.

"Scott will be thrilled to hear Jean's message. I will be sure to tell him."

"Hank, I…I really love hearing your voice. I wish you could record it or something so I could hear it every day. It's…it's very mellifluous."

Hank must overcome his happiness at hearing the word 'mellifluous' before her words can really sink in.

"I wish there were a way for us to talk every day as well," he says.

"When you are free, we'll have to think of a way."

One of the guards pipes up. "No talk about freeing mutants! Knock it off or we toss you off the property."

"Sorry!" Carly says. She manages to always speak with a smile in her voice and the guards can't help but find her endearing.

Hank asks Carly more about her life, her eyesight, how she spends her days. He wants to know what books she is listening to and what music she likes best now. She still enjoys classical music, which delights Hank. When he mentions that he is teaching Bobby to speak French, Carly mentions that she had always wanted to learn that language as well. "It sounds so beautiful," she says.

"I would love to teach it to you as well. Someday I hope – "

"Your time's up!" a guard says. He strides over the Carly and Maria. "Let's go, ladies."

"Can Hank have these flowers?" Carly asks.

The guard scrunches his brows together. "Who'd want to give flowers to a mutant?" He then shrugs. "I'll ask."

***

Hank is allowed to keep the flowers. Bereft of a vase, he places them on the shelf next to his bunk. He wraps a damp paper towel around their stems. Some of them he will dry between the pages of a book.

"They're pretty," Scott remarks. He and Hank have a few minutes in their bunk this afternoon before Hank is to go to the library and Scott has a job working on license plates.

"They certainly do brighten the place up," Hank says.

"Please thank Carly again, next time you see her, for visiting the women's prison. That news from Jean has made my day."

"Yes, of course," Hank smiles. "I am glad to see you so cheered."

"I don't think I'm as cheered as you are."

"It is indeed not every day that a beautiful woman brings me flowers, that I do admit." Hank has been glowing as much as Scott.

Not long afterwards, Scott is sitting next to Logan as they work on license plates. Scott mentions the flowers and then adds, "I'm a bit worried though."

"What do ya mean?" Logan asks. Hearing Scott confide in him is unexpected but, perhaps given their living conditions, anything goes now. "Hank said Carly said Jean's alright."

"Not about Jean." Scott pauses and takes a breath. He looks around to ensure that no other X-men are in the room. No one from the Stryke is there either. "Isn't a bit too convenient that Carly is interested in Hank again, when her eyesight is failing? Where was she when her eyesight was fine?"

"Hank asked her to stay away. FOH was too strong in those days. She met that guy Michael and they got engaged."

Scott nods. "Then Michael breaks it off when her eyesight starts to go, and Carly comes back to Hank."

"Yeah…what are you gettin' at?"

"From what I recall, her family isn't rich, and Hank once told me that other than her father, she doesn't really have any close family members. And Hank said her father is definitely getting on in years. What if….what if Carly is interested in Hank again because she wants a caretaker? She knows how kind and loving he is, and she knows he's unlikely to find another woman…." he lets his voice trail off.

Logan considers Scott's words. "I dunno, Cyke. She knows Hank's a mutant, and a weird-lookin' one at that. And he's in jail for chrissakes now – and we ain't even been sentenced, don't have any idea when we're gettin' outta here. What kinda caretaker can he be now?"

"You're right that he can't do anything now. But Carly seems intelligent to me, and smart people think long-term. She probably knows as well as we do that we'll be out of here someday. What if she's…I hate to say it, but what if she intends to use him?"

Logan shakes his head. "I don't know the woman well. But Hank's no fool and he's a good judge of character."

"I hope you're right. I really do." Scott sounds unconvinced, though he is considering Logan's words. He looks around the room again. The guards don't seem to mind that they are talking, despite the instructions in the morning to keep quiet. And no one else is nearby or seems remotely interested in their exchange. Maybe now is the time.

"Speaking of women, and of Jean like we were before…" Scott begins. "Um, before we got sent here, it was nice to see you and Ororo getting together."

"Yeah." Logan's tone in that monosyllable indicates that he might not be happy with where this conversation is going, a possibility which does not surprise Scott.

"So, um, then does that mean you're –"

"I'm over her, Cyke. Jean's a wonderful woman. You're lucky to have her. I got `Ro now. I'm good." Logan adds, "Though bein' away from her throws a wrench in the works. We were just gettin' started."

Scott knows that Logan is telling the truth about his attitude towards Jean. He had noticed that Logan's animosity towards him had dwindled, although that process had begun long ago. It is still nice to see this change, though. Scott would rather be a man's friend than his enemy, though he won't back down if he's challenged either.

"Good. I mean, not good that we're away from our women, of course. But I'm glad you're…where you're at with Jean."

"We do enough mushy talk for today now? People gonna think I'm the Cajun with all this romantic shit."

They share a laugh before resuming their work. Despite his concerns about Carly's motives, Scott is still thrilled both to hear that Jean is well and to have finally had the discussion with Logan.

***

Bobby is trying to keep a mask on. He wants to show the others that he can be tough and that the incident with the Stryke this morning doesn't bother him. Inside, he's trembling and filling up with an overwhelming sense of dread that this is only the beginning. He knows that the Stryke is bored and jealous, and it doesn't take a mind-reader to sense that Victor has a vicious streak. Cooping up a group of men without access to girlfriends and wives does not help the situation. Bobby's stomach is filled with nervousness; it has created a cloud over everything he does.

Remy went up to Bobby earlier today and said, "Don't let the bastards get you down." The Professor asked if he was alright, and of course Hank made a few gestures towards Bobby too. Those are the only references the X-men have made to the incident. Perhaps no one wants to blow it out of proportion. Maybe they think that if they harp on it a lot, it will make Bobby more worried.

Bobby really wishes that Hank or someone would ask if he wants to talk about it. He won't bring it up otherwise. He reminds himself that the X-men probably are hoping it will blow over and don't want Bobby focused on it. He also reminds himself that the others aren't as sensitive as he is. It doesn't mean that they don't care. Well, except Bishop.

The rest of the day has passed without incident. The X-men are now in their bunk awaiting lights-out, and doing as they usually do that this time at the evening – playing cards or Yahtzee, some are reading, some are talking, some are writing letters to loved ones that will not be delivered. Hank is helping Bobby with his French lesson.

"Try to focus," Hank says gently. The lesson is not going well and Bobby is struggling to remember the last grammar sections Hank taught him. "Let's take another look at our vocabulary list." Bobby does better with vocabulary than grammar; maybe Hank is trying to boost his confidence before they move on.

"Okay," Bobby says. He struggles to focus his mind. Hank regularly gives him both written and verbal quizzes. When Bobby falters on the verbal quiz tonight, Remy can't stop himself from calling out the right answer.

"Remy," Hank remonstrates, "Bobby will not learn it if you provide him with the right answer."

"Jus' tryin' to help," Remy says. "Maybe you two should give it a rest. You been drillin' Bobby for a while now."

"Language acquisition requires consistent study."

"No harm in givin' it a rest dough. Hey, guess what? I looked at my account here an' Remy saved almos' enough to get a tape player." The antiquated tape player was the only item in the prison's store that could be used to play music. "Maybe we get some music in here finally."

Logan shakes his head. "Great. Cajun Zydeco music every evening."

Remy replies, "You look at their selection of cassette tapes, mon ami, and you see dat dey don't got much. No Zydeco."

"Cassette tapes and tape players?" Bishop shakes his head. "We're in the Middle Ages here."

Remy decides now wouldn't be a bad time to give a show of support to his friend. "Hey, Bobby," he begins. "You come wit' me to the store and pick out a tape when I get the credits. Maybe there's somethin' you'd like."

"What is this, my birthday?" Bobby asks. Remy's plan works; Bobby has forgotten, for a moment, about the Stryke and is happy.

"Nah, I'm just bein' nice."

"Well, thanks. I'd love to."

It is now time for lights-out. Bobby expects to be up all night, but he's not. It takes him a while to fall asleep but he manages. Victor and the others invade his nightmares and he wakes up a few times frazzled. He desperately wishes he could use his powers. But he falls back asleep, ready for another day.

***

The Stryke attacks again the next day. They don't wait either; they decide to pester the X-men at breakfast. They approach the other team straightaway, ask them why they have a gay (though that is not the term they use) member of the team, imply that other members of the team must be similarly inclined, and generally act in a disruptive and obnoxious manner. They overturn Kurt's bowl of oatmeal and Victor yanks Bobby to his feet by grabbing his arm.

Of course most of the X-men are on their feet within a second of the Stryke's diatribe, fists up and ready to fight back. A fleet of guards, however, is on the spot almost instantly.

"Break this up right now!" the officer yells. "We got human rights inspectors from Greymalkin coming in today and you misfits need to knock this off. The inspectors don't mind if you're in solitary as long as we have a good reason for it. I'll put you all in there if I have to." He particularly looks at the members of the Stryke as he says, "And I saw who started this one."

The Stryke stand down and return to their breakfast, though the entire mess hall is, of course, riled up. Much whispering is occurring and people are watching the X-men and the Stryke.

"Shut up, everyone!" the same officer yells. "You keep behaving like animals, don't wonder why you're in jail."

One member of X-Factor takes exception to the officer's comments and approaches him aggressively. Before he can strike, the member of X-Factor is hauled off to solitary.

The mutants resume their breakfast. Kurt silently gets up to obtain more oatmeal. Bobby's hands shake as he chops apart his scrambled eggs. He's mortified and hoping that the X-men aren't wishing him on a deserted island. He knows that some straight guys feel angry and insulted if anyone even implies that they are gay, and he wonders if any of them will take it out on him either directly or indirectly.

No, he tells himself, he knows better than that. Bishop is the only one who would, and the Professor smacked him down for it the other day. In fact, Bishop knows that his remark in front of Zero is the reason the X-men are in this mess. Bobby reminds himself to breathe. His team is unlikely to desert him.

He does dread the day, though, when Victor gets him alone without any guards or other X-men around. Victor will find a way to do so, Bobby thinks.

***

Not long after breakfast, Scott is told that he can take a shift in the laundry room. He could use the credits, and he doesn't shy away from hard work although the laundry room is a humid and unpleasant place with a perpetually damp floor. He accepts the assignment but he wishes he were back at the mansion, with Jean in his arms. He wishes he were free to choose what he wants to do. He wants to be sitting with his wife, reading books together, about parenting and babies. Scott is not one to cry over spilled milk but being in jail is starting to work his every nerve. The Stryke incident at breakfast doesn't help.

"I will accompany you to the laundry room," Charles says to him. Scott nods and the two men head off.

The Professor looks up at Scott as he turns the wheels of his chair. "We can no longer ignore this," he says, seeing that they are alone on the path.

"I know," Scott says. "So much for hoping it'll all blow over. Any thoughts on what to do next?"

"Perhaps we can enlist Petrizzo's help. He seems the most reasonable of the officers. I will see if I can talk to him."

Scott nods. "We might also need to have a group meeting about this, tonight before lights-out. To make sure we're all on the same page."

"That is a good idea as well."

Scott shakes his head, "I could hit Bishop for this."

"We could all use a little less violence, Scott," Charles says, and Scott is surprised at how weary his mentor sounds.

***

Charles is unable to find Petrizzo today; he later learns that it is the officer's day off. As the hours slip by – uneventfully – Charles soon learns that calling a meeting to discuss the day's altercation with the Stryke is unnecessary. By the time the X-men are back in their bunk for the evening, the subject comes up on its own.

"Thanks a lot, Bishop, for gettin' us into this mess," Logan starts. "Now we gotta listen to Victor calling us 'faggots' every damn day." Logan pauses. As angry as he is, he realizes that he might have said something he shouldn't have. He turns to Bobby, "No offense, bub."

Bobby shrugs and offers no further reply. The omnipresent sick feeling in his stomach has resulted in him hardly being able to eat a bite today. He has more bruises now, this time from where Victor grabbed his arm.

"I said I was sorry," Bishop says firmly. "And I am. I admit that I messed up. I didn't realize they'd attack **all** of us."

"Oh, so it be okay if the Stryke just attack Bobby?" Remy asks. "And dey used to say dat I not be the team player," he scoffs.

"Listen everyone," Scott jumps in, holding his hands up, "at this point, I don't think that assigning blame is going to get us anywhere. Like Bishop said, he admits he messed up and he's sorry. Now we have to figure out what to do from here."

"What can we do?" Kurt asks. "We know that if we fight back against the Stryke's attacks, we'll end up in solitary."

"Perhaps it is best to simply ignore their attacks then," Hank says. "We have all been taunted before. I certainly have. In this case, responding may be counterproductive – especially since, to Kurt's point, we run the risk of being placed in solitary."

"Does get irritating though," Logan says, "hearin' them bait us and not bein' able to do anything about it. I don't like backing down from a fight."

"I know," Scott says. "None of us like being called names, especially not the ones we heard at breakfast this morning."

Remy shrugs. "Let dem call us dat. I don't care if anyone t'ink dat I'm gay. I know dat I'm not. An' who say it's such a bad t'ing to be anyway?"

Bobby wants to hug Remy right now.

"Yes," Scott says quickly, "yes, you're right. So. Can anyone think of any options other than either ignoring them, or fighting back, which puts us at risk for punishment?"

Kurt says, "I think we need to give the Stryke enough rope and let them hang themselves. If they keep provoking us in front of the guards, surely the guards will see who is in the wrong. One of them even said words to that effect this morning."

"I completely agree," Hank says. "And what about that officer, Petrizzo? He seems level-headed and fair. Perhaps we enlist his suggestions as well."

"Great minds think alike," Scott says. "The Professor is going to talk to him when he returns tomorrow."

"Yes," Charles says. He is fairly pleased with how the discussion is progressing. "Are we all agreed that we are not going to allow ourselves to be provoked into a fight?" His gaze drifts in the direction of Logan and Bishop. "I know that many of us instinctively fight back when we believe we are being challenged."

"I can handle not fighting back," Bishop says glumly.

"I'll try," Logan says. "I guess it's like the Cajun says. Let 'em call us names. **I** know I'm not queer. Better that then bein' a bigot anyway."

The room is silent for a moment. Bobby decides he should say something. "I'm sorry about all this mess. I wish things were different." He thinks the words sound awkward but it's the best he can manage given the awkwardness that he feels all over.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Hank says.

"Just be careful, bub," Logan says quietly. "Don't go anywhere without one of us."

"And try to eat more, too," Charles adds.

Bobby nods. With that discussion apparently over, Remy asks who is up for cards.

***

Immediately after the discussion, Hank quietly asks Bobby if he wants to talk alone. He nods, and they walk towards the broom closet.

Hank pulls the chain that dangles from the ceiling to turn on the light bulb. The room contains shelves with cleaning products, paper towels, toilet paper, and other similar items. There is a mop, broom, and dust bin inside the closet. There is enough room for two people to fit comfortably inside. The X-men have worked out a rotating schedule for cleaning their bunk and its bathroom. The broom closet is always stocked with the items they need.

"I wanted to inquire as to how you are managing," Hank says.

"I'm okay," Bobby shrugs. He then decides he should try to be more upbeat. Just having someone ask about his mood and display sincere concern has elevated it. "Actually the discussion we just had went pretty well, I thought."

"I think so as well. I believe it is clear that the team is supporting you in this."

"Yeah. Actually, I am pretty lucky."

"We are lucky to have you."

Bobby smiles. He's starting to think that things might be alright no matter what the Stryke dishes out against him. And then he says, because he's confident Hank won't be insulted and may even take it as a compliment, "You know, Hank, if you were gay I'd totally wish you were my boyfriend."

"I am quite flattered. And I can honestly reply that if I felt any attraction to males, I would certainly be honored to be your boyfriend."

They talk for a bit more about other things. Bobby asks Hank to tell him again about Carly's last visit.

They eventually emerge from the closet. Since they were in there for more than a minute or two, the other X-men eye them inquisitively.

"We were making out in there," Bobby grins. The others laugh, all of them, and the tension suddenly has evaporated. Bobby sleeps well that night.

***

The next morning, Charles locates Petrizzo. He briefly describes the situation, and Petrizzo says he will discuss this with Bobby in private. The two talk inside Petrizzo's office before lunch. For whatever reason, the Stryke is quiet that day and no incidents occur.

***

It is morning. The X-men have finished showering and dressing, and are in their line-up in preparation for heading to the mess hall and breakfast. One of the officers, not Petrizzo, walks in with the guards and is smiling.

"I have good news for you gentlemen," he begins. "Tomorrow you're going to have visitors."

"Visitors? More than one?" Scott asks. He's trying to read the officer, who appears sincerely happy for the X-men.

"Yes. We thought you'd like a visit from the female members of your team. So we're going to put them on a truck and have them visit you for the day."

The X-men look around at each other and they start talking at once. Fending queries such as 'What?' and 'Is this a joke?', the officer responds.

"It's not a joke. Let me see here," he begins, whipping out a piece of paper. "A Ms. Munroe, a Ms. Lee, Ms. Grey-Summers, Ms. Braddock, and…um, Ms. Rogue. They've been asking to visit you, and since their behavior has been good – and yours has been satisfactory -- we decided that the visit may occur."

The X-men are still abuzz with questions. "I would love to see my wife again. She's pregnant with our first child," Scott says. "Do you swear to me that this isn't some kind of sick joke?"

"It's not. The visit really will happen," the officer insists. "And it won't be behind the glass at the main office. We're going to let them come see you here – in your bunk."

That revelation provokes another round of shocked, enthusiastic, and confused murmurings.

"You mean I'll actually get to hug and kiss my wife?" Scott asks, utterly incredulous.

"Yes."

"May I ask why this visit is being allowed to take place?" Charles asks. "Surely this is a benefit that most prisoners do not receive."

He shrugs. "I guess it's just your lucky day."

"Are we the only group here so honored? What about the others?" Scott asks.

"There's talk about letting the ladies from some of the other groups pay a visit. But we wanted to start with the X-men. We expect the truck will get here around 1100 hours or so tomorrow."

"How long dey allowed to stay?" Remy asks.

"Right now the plan is about five, six hours. We'll take them back sometime around dinner. Now then. It's time for breakfast. Stay on good behavior today."

Most X-men silently resolve that the Stryke can do whatever they want today; they aren't going to blow this chance.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

Reviews always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

***

The Stryke is low-key today. In the gym, two members of the Stryke blow kisses at Bobby (who is with Kurt) as he walks by. At lunch, one of them goes up behind Bobby in the line and whispers an insulting name in his ear. Victor bares his teeth whenever he sees Bobby. The X-men continue with their plan of never leaving Bobby alone, and not allowing themselves to be provoked. The day continues without a major Stryke/X-men incident.

However, most of the X-men are not even thinking about the hostile group. Their thoughts are squarely on the news they heard this morning.

"Is it for real?" Bobby asks Petrizzo when he sees him.

Petrizzo confirms that the visit truly is scheduled for the next day.

"Perhaps it is due to the human rights groups which inspect this place periodically," Xavier speculates at lunch.

"Can't think of any other reason they'd do this," Logan responds.

"We need to clean our bunk," Remy tells the others while they are outside, on the track. The team has been doing a fine job keeping their bunk clean, but none would disagree with the idea of giving it another washing. Those X-men not assigned jobs at the prison today devote their free time to cleaning their place.

Bobby pools his credits with Remy's so that they are able to purchase the tape player and a few cassettes. "We can play some music when they're here," Bobby says enthusiastically.

"To get 'em over here, they gotta transfer 'em from their prison," Logan says a bit later on. He's mopping the floor of the bunk. "Maybe there's a chance they can use their powers and get free."

"You think so?" Bobby asks. He's wiping down the walls of the bunk.

"That is an intriguing idea," Scott says. "We don't know what is preventing us from being able to use our powers here. Whatever that is…maybe it won't exist when the women are being transported here." Scott thinks about it some more. "But our captors aren't idiots. I have to bet that they've planned for that somehow."

"Yeah," Logan admits. "They got lots of mutants behind bars and they kept us here a while. They ain't gonna jeopardize that."

By the time evening arrives, the bunk looks as spotless as possible. The X-men wish they had some decoration for the place. At least Hank's bouquet of flowers from Carly brightens the room, and music is now available thanks to Remy and Bobby.

Remy finally asks the question that is on everyone's minds. "So, how we gonna work dis? I'm gonna want some time alone with Rogue. Likewise wit' the other couples, I'm sure."

Remy doesn't know exactly what will happen with him and Rogue tomorrow, if indeed the officer's promise is not some cruel joke and he does get to see and hold his beloved. But just the thought of seeing her again has him excited, elated, and feeling the stirrings of arousal too. Rogue might want to just hold and kiss him. She might want to do more, and there is the fact that mutant powers are negated here, so she will be able to touch.

Bobby strikes a flippant tone. "We draw up a schedule, and you get to use the bunk in shifts. That'd beat the heck out of having to use the tool shed! Or the broom closet."

He gets a few laughs – some hearty, some nervous -- in response to his jesting.

"Hate to say it," Logan begins, "but I can't think of another idea."

Remy glances at Kurt. "Kurt, mon ami, please cover your ears – I have an idea but you won't like it." Remy shares his idea with the group, though Kurt has not covered his ears. "Dere's always the confessional in the chapel."

Kurt has a vague smile on his face though it's mostly due to discomfort. He doesn't, however, disapprove of sexual relations between two adults in a committed relationship. He has no desire to see his teammates, those of them in relationships, deprived of private contact with the women they love, and he admits that the confessional may be one of the only good options. "I do not disapprove," he says.

"That so?" Logan asks.

Kurt nods.

"But the trouble with that is that the chapel isn't ours," Scott says. "It's easy for you to prevent others from entering our bunk, but we can't prevent others from entering the chapel. And besides, given how the Stryke hates us, they might try to break the door down."

Bobby smiles, "Hey, at least that would give you a chance to prove that we're not all a bunch of fags! Despite what the Stryke apparently has decided to think."

His comment again provokes good-natured laughs.

The X-men talk through and turn over their options, though it is mostly Scott, Logan, and Remy having the conversation. Remy has already actually asked an officer if there are any private rooms somewhere on the complex that they can use, but he was told that they "don't have any suites for conjugal visits." The best option they are able to arrive at is – if, course, their mates are interested -- to use the bunk and possibly the broom closet, with time limits.

The three men then decide to play a round of Yahtzee to determine who will have first dibs on the bunk. The other X-men can only watch as the game unfolds. Remy, Scott, and Logan are merry, excited, and perhaps a bit bawdy as they play.

Scott wins the game, Remy comes in second, and Logan third. Logan growls but he is assured that he and Ororo will have plenty of time.

"Is Jean gonna maybe not want some time alone, you know what I mean, given dat she's pregnant?" Remy boldly asks Scott.

"Don't worry," Scott says, unable to resist smiling. "I think she'll want it."

Of course they look forward to seeing the other women as well. Logan wants to catch up with Jubilee, Remy with Ororo, and so on. But the desire for conjugal relations is king.

"I have an idea," Hank says, when the game is finished. "What if we were to hang sheets around the beds? It would allow some privacy while not requiring you to take turns."

"I don't know if the _femmes_ would agree to dat," Remy says. "Dey tend to like privacy for this type of t'ing."

"We could suggest it to 'em," Logan says. He is upset at having come in third. Part of him remains unconvinced that this is not a sick joke on the part of their captors, though he so desperately wants to believe otherwise.

"I think we oughtta ask the officers for some screens," Bobby pipes up. "Seriously, they must have curtains or moveable screens. Wait, I know they do – I saw some in the medical room that time Warren had a black eye."

Hank looks at Bobby. He thinks that his friend seems different somehow. Perhaps more confident and definitely more relaxed. Hank wonders if it's due to the events of the past few days, and the way the X-men have rallied to support Bobby.

They resolve to ask the guards about it when they enter their room at night for lights-out.

Bishop is unable to share in the others' excitement over the impending visit. The last thing he needs now is a reminder that Ororo chose Logan and that he has no one. Charles, Hank, Bobby, and Kurt are taking the game and discussion in stride, mostly happy for their teammates. They also look forward to seeing Jubilee and the others.

Lights-out arrives, and the atmosphere in the bunk is one of excitement, jealousy, arousal, and other mixed emotions. Sleep comes slowly to those who achieve it at all.

***

Several X-men are awake and getting ready for their day, long before 6:30 a.m. When the guards enter their bunk for morning line-up, several guards are smiling. "Heard today's going to be a good day for you," one of them says merrily.

Breakfast passes without incident. After the meal, Bobby goes to see Petrizzo. The officer tracks down Scott, Remy, and Logan.

"I have more good news for you guys," he tells them. "No one's in medical right now. There are two different rooms in there, and you can use them. They both have doors that close, so you'll have privacy. And I just got word that the truck left the prison with your women. They'll be here before 1100 hours. We gave them condoms – except for the pregnant lady – since the last thing their jail needs are pregnant prisoners. So make sure you use the things."

The three X-men look at each other. They are still flabbergasted, and the revelation that Petrizzo is making arrangements for them to have privacy only adds to that.

"Really, we can use the medical rooms?" Remy asks.

"Really."

"We do somethin' to get on your good list?" Logan asks.

Petrizzo shrugs. "We never intended to be inhumane. Me, I don't think all mutants belong in jail but I do have to follow orders. So I want to make it as decent for you as possible."

"Do you have any idea," Scott asks softly, "when we might be freed?"

"That's really out of my area. You know Congress passed that law and you're all classified as security risks. It's still a popular law and I don't think the president's going to take any action against it, especially not with crime rates down the way they are. But I do hope for your sakes that the political landscape will change soon. You're not criminals." He pauses, and then takes on a more stern tone, "But don't let my own sentiments deceive you. I'm still an officer here and that fact is going to drive all my interactions with you."

With that, he turns and walks away.

"So," Remy begins, "we got two medical rooms and the bunk."

"Guess we don't need to worry about any partitions then," Logan says. He looks at Scott. "You look like you're gonna jump out of your skin, Cyke."

"It's been so long since I've seen Jean. I'm excited that I might get to actually see her today. But if this is some kind of joke, I think I'm going to lose it."

"Sure don't seem to be a joke," Remy says. "I don't t'ink Petrizzo'd lie to us."

"He better not," Logan says. "'Cause if he is, I'm gonna break his neck first thing when we get outta here."

Scott nervously looks around. Fortunately no one else is in earshot. Had Logan's words been overheard, the Canadian could have been sent to solitary.

***

At 1100 hours, most of the **non**-X-men prisoners are either at their work assignments or in the gym. The ones laboring in the garden might have heard the sounds of a truck pulling up, but the parking lot is so far from the garden that it is unlikely that they would have noticed anything.

The X-men, however, were ordered to wait in their bunk, again so as to not attract attention from the other prisoners.

"I heard something," Logan says. "I heard a truck."

"I didn't hear anything," Scott says, knowing that Logan's advanced hearing is suppressed.

"I believe I heard the sound of a truck as well," Hank says.

Scott is trying to control the rate of his breathing and the feeling of nervous excitement in his belly. He strains to listen. Bishop mutters something and Scott glares at him for interrupting his attempts to listen. With his eyes having been covered for so many years, Scott isn't fully aware of either the power or the vulnerability they convey.

A loud knock is heard at their door, and Petrizzo enters. "Here they are!" he says.

A second or two behind the officer, Jean, Ororo, Rogue, Jubilee, and Betsy enter the bunk!

Despite how well Scott and the others tried to organize it, pandemonium ensues. Everyone is rushing to hug everyone else. Jean's pregnancy is now "showing", and her belly is patted. Jubilee knows that Ororo and Logan are going to cling together, but she's not going to be denied her reunion with her uncle-figure and she hugs Logan tightly. Ororo is thrilled to see Logan, but she's also eager to reunite with Remy, Charles, and the others. A few people get tears in their eyes.

Despite their drab uniforms, the X-women look beautiful – and they look as well and healthy as can be expected. Each woman wears a Genoshan inhibitor collar, a fact which is hardly noticed by the men given how thrilled they are to see their teammates again.

For Scott, the sensation is nearly overwhelming – having his arms around his wife, hugging and kissing her after the time they spent apart. Part of him wants to get teary. He fights it, though Jean's eyes are wet.

For Bishop, it is a bit awkward. He hasn't been with the group that long and doesn't have the connections that they others do. But he still hugs each of the women.

Charles feels nearly overwhelmed at seeing his team together again. He hopes that someday it will be possible for the group to permanently reunite. That hope has kept him going during his imprisonment.

The hugs and greetings eventually wind down, and the couples drift to their designated spots. Scott and Jean, and Rogue and Remy will avail themselves of the medical lab. Ororo and Logan will have to make do with the bunk, and the rest of the X-men graciously vacate the large room to reassemble in the chapel. It is the only other large space not being used.

***

"I can't believe you're really here in front of me," Scott exclaims.

"I can't believe that I am able to see your eyes," Jean says, in wonderment. "I've seen them before and I'm always amazed at how beautiful they are."

"Thank you," Scott says, and for a moment he sounds shy. The two are holding hands but standing with a bit of space in between each other, mostly so they can just look at each other. They need to reabsorb each other's appearances, especially now that Scott is unencumbered by his visor.

"Your hair looks nice," Scott says.

Jean giggles. "It's just in a ponytail."

"It's, uh, nice to get a reminder of what a beautiful color it is."

The medical room is small and bright. It contains a hospital bed and some diagnostic equipment pushed to the sides. It has no windows and it smells like any typical hospital room, full of antiseptic and medicine.

"So, how are you? How's the baby?" Scott asks eagerly.

"As far as I know, the baby's well. I've had a few check-ups; they did some blood work and urinalysis. No ultra-sound though, so I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

Jean moves closer to Scott. They've had enough looking and now want to cuddle together.

"You look good," Scott says, flustered with excitement. "I mean, you look healthy. And – of course – you're beautiful, as you always are. But the first thing I noticed is that you look healthy."

"There's plenty of food. And I exercise every day. They told us a bit about your jail on our way here, and ours sounds similar – we have a gym and a track. Carly visited a few times and she said you all were alright too." She pauses. "So…have you really been alright?"

Feeling Jean's warmth against his body is nearly overwhelming for Scott. His being feels full of sunlight now. The drab surroundings have been forgotten; to Scott, he is now in the garden of Eden.

"Yes," he replies. "We're fine. As fine as can be, being apart from you, that is," Scott amends. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Jean says, her voice filled with pain.

Scott picks up on her tone and considers bemoaning their fate, expressing anger that their own government is keeping them apart when they have committed no crime. He considers it but doesn't want their brief time together to take on that tone.

And besides, his wife has other things on her mind. She smiles and snuggles in even closer to Scott. "So….we have this room to ourselves for a reason, right?" she asks playfully.

"Yes. I can't believe how nice they're being to us!" Scott marvels. Jean is unbuttoning his uniform shirt and covering his mouth with hers.

For a second, he thinks that he should speak, inquire as to whether Jean really wants this given her condition. But Jean's hands are now roaming all over his body and the very-controlled man is about to give up any semblance of control.

***

'It be a cliché, but it happenin' to me,' Remy thinks. The X-women have just entered the bunk. As the others raucously express their happiness at seeing each other again, for Remy time just slows nearly to a halt as he locks eyes with Rogue.

They lunge towards each other. Although it could not have taken more than a second or two to reach each other, again it feels to Remy like he is numb and moving in slow-motion. At last he reaches Rogue.

He is barely aware of the other X-men surrounding them. All he can think about is how long it has been since he and Rogue have been able to kiss – with no barrier. And suddenly they are doing it again today, they are pressing their lips together and kissing. He is touching her bare skin and he feels the wetness and softness of her lips and tongue against his own.

Remy has no words to describe it. Before Rogue, had had kissed more women than he could count. The few times he has kissed Rogue, it is extraordinary, exquisite. He's not even aware that he's in prison; he just has his arms around the woman he loves and he is able to touch her.

Her kisses are instinctive. Even though Rogue has rarely done this, Remy feels that her kisses come naturally to her. She does not hesitate at all.

The couple briefly greet the others. Remy is especially glad to see Ororo, and Rogue has missed Xavier, Hank, Bobby, and all the other guys too. Yet others will later recall that the pair looked a bit dazed as they greeted the others. They rush off to their room in the medical lab eagerly.

***

"You know, Remy, they gave us condoms," Rogue murmurs. They couple is curled up together on the bed in their medical room. "I got some in my pocket."

Rogue's uniform is crumpled on the floor, next to Remy's.

"Uh huh," Remy replies languidly. The two have been availing themselves of their room, and it has been how Remy dreamed it. They have kissed for an eternity. They have lain down together naked, experiencing skin against skin, at last. They kissed slowly but passionately. At last they gave in and pleasured each other as they had months ago, using hands and mouths, but this time without any barriers. Remy adored every second of it, and he knows from Rogue's vocalizations that she has enjoyed it as well. It has been more intense, more sumptuous, more of a sensual feast without the barriers.

"So…you wanna go all the way?" Rogue asks.

Remy notices that her voice sounds shy and he again is piqued that she gets this way when the subject of sex comes up. He likes the contrast with her very un-shy behavior not long ago.

"I mean, assumin' you get enough time to rest and can….you know, do more," Rogue continues.

Remy chuckles. "Don't t'ink we gotta worry 'bout dat, chere. You keep touchin' Remy's body like you are now, an' I'm gonna be hard again soon."

"So then…are we gonna?" Rogue asks.

Remy looks at her. She is clearly content with their lovemaking and adoring of him. He can also tell from her breathing and from reading her facial expression that she is a bit nervous too.

"I don't t'ink we should, chere. Dat be an important t'ing, I t'ink we do dat when the time is right – not on dis here cramped bed in a prison's infirmary." He adds silently, 'With Scott and Jean in the next room', though truly he has not thought of them until now.

"But Remy, we don't know when we even gonna see each other next!"

"So what's the rush? We see each other again sometime, we know dat." His voice is quiet and caring. "Dis be an intense day for you, chere. You ain't done dis much touchin' since before your powers. We gotta take t'ings one step at a time. Don't want to overwhelm you." He pauses. "And dat first time can be kinda uncomfortable for you, maybe painful. I t'ink we wait for the time to be right."

"I suppose you're right," Rogue says. Her voice suggests both mild relief and mild disappointment. "You sure know more about this stuff than I do."

"I do," he says. His hands are again exploring her body. One of them finds a plump breast and gently strokes it. He avoids touching the nipple now given how vigorously he had tongued it earlier. Remy can't quite believe he's been able to lay his bare hands and mouth on her. "An' you seem to like what we do earlier, chere, no?"

Rogue giggles. "Um, given how loud I was, I think the whole damn prison knows how I felt about it."

Remy can't help but to grin. His touches start to become more insistent and he reaches for her lips again, thinking to see if he can coax even louder sounds out of her this time.

***

Ororo and Logan are in the bunk alone. He's ready to give her a tour, to ask her if their accommodations are similar. But she reaches her hands to him, one touching a shoulder, the other the side of his face.

"Which bed is yours?" Ororo asks.

"The top bunk over there."

"It may be a stretch, but I believe we can both fit on it." She is already starting to remove her uniform.

"Damn, woman, you're eager!" Logan is amused and relieved. He wants to talk with her, to catch up with her, but he has struggled to hold his physical needs in check since the moment she walked into the bunk with the others.

"Tell me you are not!" she teases, as she scrambles up the ladder to the bunk, giving him a view to admire.

They will talk later.

***

Bishop sits in the chapel feeling angry and ridiculous. He and the others have evacuated the bunk so that Ororo and Logan can have some privacy.

Bishop didn't want to. It took every ounce of self-control for him to not yell at Ororo that she could be his first choice, not another man's second. The knowledge that she would choose to be Logan's second choice instead of his first grates at Bishop.

It's also not pleasant to contemplate the fact that Logan is "getting some" while he himself has gone far too long without. `What is with our crazy captors that they're even allowing this visit??' he asks himself.

Bishop looks over at the other X-men in the chapel. Bobby is sitting nearby and Bishop would love to pop him one – he's definitely an easier target than Logan. But he can't even do that; the other X-men have made their stance clear `and so I gotta be civil to the gay,' he grumbles to himself. He needs to get out of this prison now.

His ears perk up. The others are discussing that very subject.

"They're never going to let us out," Betsy is saying. "The women's groups come in and talk to us – the human rights groups come in – and then they report back that the conditions we're living in are like college dorms. They even let us read one of the reports. There's nothing to get outraged about, so there's no public outcry. I'm sure the glowing reports will mention this very visit as another example of the humane treatment we receive – maybe that's the whole reason we're allowed this visit, so the groups can report on it." She pauses. "Never mind the fact that we haven't been sentenced or told how long we'll be here. I think we'll be in here a long, long time."

"Warren is out though," Kurt says.

"I heard. His father was able to buy his freedom. But they're not going to free all of us –Warren's dad isn't going to pay for that, and even if he would, the government has to keep **most** of us locked up."

At the time the X-men were arrested, Betsy and Warren had been thinking of ending their relationship. She had wanted out and he had wanted to try to work through it -- things were left in an inconclusive state.

"I wonder why they have you wearing Genoshan collars," Charles speculates. "You don't normally wear them in jail, do you?"

"No," Jubilee says. "They made us put them on before we left. We asked about it but they wouldn't like explain it at all."

The X-men discuss this. Perhaps, several ruminate, that whatever has neutralized their powers is localized to certain spots – where the prisons are – and thus the women needed collars when they were in transport.

"We have explored as much of the compound as possible," Hank says. "We have not found anything that looks like a control room, a location where our captors keep machinery that controls our powers. Of course if such a location exists, I am certain that we would never be allowed near it."

"I suppose we could try to escape on the way back to our jail," Betsy said. "But even if we could get out of the truck, how would we get the collars off?"

"And, of course, with Jean expecting, perhaps it is not an opportune time to attempt something dangerous," Hank adds.

"They use you guys to keep us in line," Betsy says. "We tried to overtake the guards but they said they'll beat or kill you if we try again."

"They have used similar threats on us," Charles adds glumly.

The group continues to talk, discussing prison life and generally catching up. They discuss the tasks they perform for credit, the measly amounts of credit given, and the limited offerings at the prison stores.

Neither Betsy nor Jubilee share with the X-men a brief incident that occurred just before they boarded their truck. An officer handed both of them several condoms, even though it was common knowledge that Jubilee had no boyfriend and that Betsy's had been freed. They explained this to the officer, but she insisted that they take them. "You might change your mind; you might want to hook up with one of the guys there," the officer said.

Jubilee still has the condoms in her pocket and she feels awkward about that. She pats her pocket a few times, ensuring that they are still safely tucked away and not at risk of falling out.

At one point, the conversation comes to a lull. Bobby then says, "I wonder how all the sexin' is going for the others."

His comment provokes smiles and laughs.

Bobby then continues, looking at Jubilee, "But hey, speaking of the general subject, did you know that Hank might have a girlfriend?"

Hank throws Bobby a look. He has given his friend this exasperated look many times over the years.

"Carly?" Jubilee asks. "She's been to visit us a few times."

"She brought Hank flowers last time!"

Jubilee is smiling from ear to ear and demanding that Hank tell her more.

***

Later, Ororo and Logan do take the time to talk.

"I had thought that perhaps without your healing powers," Ororo whispers, "you wouldn't have quite the same…regenerative ability."

"I got it, but it sure ain't it used to be," Logan admits.

Ororo smiles. "I found it rather impressive today. Actually, the word 'impressive' is an understatement."

"Darlin', you know what to say to make a guy feel good about himself."

Ororo kisses him one more time. It's not a quick kiss, but it doesn't last long either. She then asks, "Is the bathroom that way?" and upon receiving his nod, heads for it. She soon emerges and dresses.

"Tell me what it is like here," Ororo says. "We are told they do not mistreat you – is that so? What do you do during the day? How are the X-men getting along?"

Logan sits up in the bed, and Ororo hands him his clothing. He had hoped to stay prone, wrapped in her arms, for a while longer. He knows she is not used to having a lover though.

Logan describes life at the prison. "They don't beat us unless we do something wrong. We stopped fighting or tryin' to escape a while ago. They told us they'd take it out on you." He doesn't mention his scuffle with Bishop. He will not bring it up unless Ororo were to specifically broach the topic.

"Tell me more," Ororo beckons. "And have you seen any indications of an escape or anything that explains why our powers don't work in their prisons?"

"If we did, darlin', we wouldn't be here," he chuckles.

He answers her questions, tells her about his life in prison, and asks her about hers. He listens when she speaks. He then asks, "Darlin', I miss holdin' you. We don't have much time together. Come back to the bed."

Ororo consents, finding room beside him and letting his arms encircle her.

Logan hopes that perhaps he can tempt her into the shower later on. He could sell it, he thinks, as a way to simultaneously get clean and make love. Ororo does like to multi-task.

***

The non-X-men prisoners soon realize that something is going on. They don't see any X-men at lunchtime, nor are any sprinkled throughout their work groups for the day. No X-men are at the library or the gym.

One of the Morlocks is a religious man who often prays. He opens the door to the chapel. Upon seeing the X-men quietly talking inside – and taking a tantalizing glance at the two women who accompany them – he mutters an apology to no one in particular and skitters away before any X-men can insist he stay.

Hours later, one of the members of the Stryke, Wade, sees something very unusual as he walks from his bunk to the mess hall. The medical building is in the distance and he can't make out a lot of detail from his vantage point. He squints. As far as he can tell, he sees four soldiers, two X-men, and….two females? He wonders if his eyes are playing tricks on him. He stands there gawking for a second or two before a nearby solider yells at him to move on.

***

After several hours pass, all the X-men are again united in their bunk. The guards told them they had only 50 minutes left, so the team drifted back together. Music from Remy's tape player enlivens the background.

Jean, Ororo, and Rogue are enjoying now their time with the others, after their reunions with their husbands/lovers. Jean has been talking animatedly with Charles, and Ororo is caught between laughing and rolling her eyes at a new card trick by Remy.

Rogue and Remy are sitting next to each other. When he is not performing card tricks, they are holding hands without either having to wear a glove. This has been a day of dizzying newness for Rogue. As outraged as she is about their imprisonment, she cannot help but to also be elated at her time this day with Remy.

She loves the other X-men – Kurt being her step-brother of sorts – but it's Remy whom she wants and needs to be in physical contact with. While Ororo and Jean are eagerly participating in the conversation, Rogue is snuggling up to Remy, looking at him, and absentmindedly nodding or giving brief responses when anyone who is not Remy asks her a question. She is physically drained, though, from their intense lovemaking.

All too soon, a group of guards enter, led by an officer. Unfortunately, it's not Petrizzo.

"Visiting day's over, mutants," he says. "Let's go, ladies."

The officer doesn't possess Petrizzo's patience. He allows them only brief goodbyes.

Charles glances at his X-men and sees some things that surprise him and some that do not. He knew Jubilee would get teary at the farewell, and he is still touched by her vulnerability and openness. Logan tries to console her as they hug goodbye. Charles is simultaneously heartened to see that prison life has not jaded her, while fearing for her spirits in the long run.

Charles is more surprised to see Rogue with tears streaming down her face since she doesn't usually display sentimentality. Ororo appears placid as usual. Jean is not crying though she's not hiding the pain she feels at bidding farewell to her husband.

As for the men, they all manage to appear calm and strong now, though Xavier doesn't need his powers to surmise how they truly feel.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

If you are enjoying the fic, please let me know. If you see things that could be improved, please let me know that too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

***

By dinnertime, the X-women have departed and thus the X-men join the rest of the prison population in the mess hall. The other groups got there earlier, and word has traveled quickly.

"I wanna know what the hell's going on!" Victor barks, the moment the X-men enter the building. "I hear the X-men got visitors today."

"Be quiet and carry on," the officer in charge commands.

"But we wanna know what happened!" Wade chimes in. "When do we get special visitors?? Greymalkin don't count."

"You don't **have** any women on your team," smirks an officer, "so you can't exactly get a visit from them then, can you?"

Xavier meanwhile quietly tells the X-men to get in the cafeteria line as normal and ignore the Stryke. Most of the X-men are in a better mood than usual and even more amenable to this type of order.

"So they **did** have some chicks visiting here!" Victor bellows upon hearing the officer's words.

"Yeah, they did," smiles the same officer. "Maybe if your group ever behaved, you'd get a few perks too."

Now Victor looks like an animal ready to pounce. "I don't believe this! We have been on our f—ing best behavior!" He stands up, kicks over a chair, and fastens his eyes on Logan. Victor bares his teeth.

Logan remembers Xavier's words. He faces Victor and clenches a fist but makes no other move.

Bobby watches, standing his ground. He has always been scared of Victor and the rest of the Stryke. He has done the best he can to mask that fact, but the truth is that the group appears so vicious. Victor has haunted his nightmares more than once. The pleasant feeling Bobby has had today from his time with Jubilee and the others is rapidly evaporating. He reminds himself to breathe and hopes that his hands won't shake.

"That's enough!" the officer says, and cocks his head at the guards stationed nearby. He says, though not loudly enough for most to hear, "remember Petrizzo's orders."

With that, the guards surround Victor. He, along with the rest of his group, tries to resist. For their disobedience, they are beaten with nightsticks. When they can no longer fight back, they are dragged away. The other prisoners don't know this now, but each member of the Stryke will be in solitary for days.

The X-men can do little other than watch the conflict. They observe the members of the Stryke being dragged out of the room.

"I believe that I have become immune to it," Kurt says quietly, a bit later when he is seated with the rest of his team. "To the violence. And may God forgive me for that."

"Kurt, my friend, you have nothing for which to ask forgiveness; it is not as if you have erred," Hank insists.

"They were being aggressive bastards, like usual," Bobby chimes in as he munches on creamed corn. He's not particularly hungry but is forcing himself to eat. "They chose to get like that - it's sure not our fault."

"I can at least see why they would be upset though," Kurt says, and his voice drops another notch. "Receiving visitors from the outside is quite a privilege, and we should understand if others are jealous."

"Yes," Charles agrees. His voice is also barely above a whisper. "I still do not understand why we were allowed such a privilege. It cannot all be due to the human rights organizations – otherwise, the other groups here would get similar visits."

Remy shrugs. "You hear what the guard say. The Stryke don't got no women members, so dey can't do much for dem dere."

Xavier looks around the room. "The other groups, however, do. It will be interesting to observe whether or not they receive any visitors during the next few weeks."

Dinner continues and other topics are discussed. The incident with the Stryke fades into the background; as Kurt said, many have become immune to that. Remy is animatedly describing for the group – despite the fact that they all witnessed it two hours ago – Jubilee's reaction to the new card trick he showed her. Logan has a smile on his face as he listens, and the group has a good laugh together

Charles looks around the table at his X-men. He observes Scott looking down at his plate and pushing his food around.

"Will you push me back to our bunk?" Charles asks Scott, when dinner is finished. "My arms are tired."

"Of course. But why are they tired? Are you okay?" Scott asks.

"I am fine." He chuckles. "Perhaps I am experiencing a sudden bout of laziness."

Charles partly expects Scott to say something like, 'I don't think you're capable of such a thing', but instead the younger man is silent.

They exit the mess hall with the others, and end up trailing behind them on the walk back to the bunk. The moon is crescent-shaped and bright, and the colder temperatures result in more than a sharp breeze. Streetlights illuminate the pathway to the bunk.

"We'll need to ask the guards for jackets soon," Xavier says.

"Uh-huh." Scott replies.

"You seemed sad at dinner. Do you want to discuss it?"

Scott sighs. He has pretty much expected that Charles would bring this up. "Yes, I am sad and no, I have no desire to talk about it." He manages to avoid making the words sound unfriendly.

"I understand." Charles pauses, "I suspect that you don't wish for me to say that Jean and the others are doing well, a fact for which I am thankful."

"You can say it. I just can't feel grateful at all for the fact that we're all behind bars when we've done nothing wrong."

"This too shall pass."

"I know. And 'things could always be worse', and 'patience is a virtue'. I felt good when Jean was here but now that she's gone, I want to jump out of my skin!"

The two men have reached their bunk. Guards are stationed outside all the buildings. X-men have previously discovered that if they linger too long outside a building in which they are supposed to be, they will first get a verbal warning. Then they will be shoved inside.

"I truly wish I could do something. Ever since we arrived here, I have wondered if there is a way I could access my money and use it as leverage. But –"

"But I know. Mutants are enemies of the state and your accounts are frozen."

"Some of the accounts I put into Moira's name, as she is not a mutant. But given that she is the wife of one mutant and mother of another – I should have chosen someone else". He then adds, "I have requested that my attorney be allowed to visit as well."

"And it's been denied. I know. You don't need to tell me this, Professor. I know you can't get to your money, and if you could, you would've used it to try to get us out of here. Just like we've rehashed a million times any possible escape from this place."

Charles puts a finger to his lips. The guards don't like it when prisoners discuss escape.

Scott takes a breath. "You don't need to try to console me. I'm okay. I'm just furious and –"

"Enough chit-chat, mutants!" the nearest guard directs. "Into your bunk!"

They do as told. Once inside, Scott doesn't feel like talking, and he doesn't sleep either.

***

Remy is able to sleep contentedly. The next morning he sings in the shower, ignoring Logan's disgusted look. He's especially energetic during the basketball game, and the steam and dampness of his shift at the laundry do not alter his mood at all. Even the bland dinner tastes good to him.

Getting to touch Rogue, to do things to her that before they had to do through plastic barriers, created one of the best days of his life and one he will never forget.

***

One evening not long afterwards, Hank is playing checkers with Bobby. He wishes they had a chess set, as this game is a bit below his skill level. He could play it with Charles at least. Kurt or Scott might enjoy it too, he ponders. He has considered the idea of trying to convert the checkers board into a chess set by marking pieces with tape to indicate new roles.

But he suspects that Bobby would miss checkers, and, if nothing else, at least playing this game passes the time.

"So, what did you do this afternoon?" Hank asks his friend.

"Me? Oh, um, I spent some time in here napping. I worked in the garden for a shift." Bobby's gaze is directed squarely at the board, as if he is studying it.

"Is that so? I was at the garden and I didn't see you there. It must have been while you were in the bunk. Did you have a nice nap?"

"You know me. I love to nap."

"I know. But you have been neglecting your French lessons as of late, my friend."

Bobby shrugs. "What's the point? I don't know if I'll ever see Jean Paul again. They've gotta have captured him by now – and they're obviously not going to bring him here."

"We must have hope for the future. I am certain you will see him again someday. And besides, foreign language acquisition provides good exercise for the mind."

Bobby shakes his head. "Exercise for the mind? You want me to do **work** when I don't have to? Hank, you're a better person than I."

Their interaction provokes a few chuckles from the X-men lounging nearby.

***

Several weeks pass, almost devoid of incident. Only a few events break the monotony of the days.

A few of the other mutant groups are covertly allowed visits from their female members. The Stryke does not have any women in its ranks, which frustrates the group as they are unable to experience the visits that most of the other teams have now had.

The heating system in the X-men's bunk is replaced. The old system never came close to heating the entire room, and so the heating system is given a complete overhaul. Winter is nearly here and this change is much appreciated. The X-men no longer wake up cold; the temperature in their bunk is now pleasant. They keep this fact secret, however, from the other prisoners who often complain about the temperature in their bunks.

The Stryke stays out of their way. Apparently the more aggressive team has learned its lesson. Now that its members are out of solitary, the X-men of course see them several times during the day but the Stryke no longer attempts to start fights.

Carly is allowed to visit again, twice. On her first visit, she showers Hank with gifts, and the guards allow him to accept them – once they thoroughly inspect each item. Carly has supplied Hank with books (numerous classics plus a French textbook), a chess set, a few other games, and a sweater. "I wish I could knit," she smiles. "I would've made the sweater for you myself." She asks Hank what else he wants but he is so honored by her presence and so smitten with her that he can respond only that he wants her to visit as much as she can and that she need not bring gifts.

On both visits, Carly is accompanied by Maria, rather than her father. "He's not well," she says, in response to Hank's query about Mr Meadows' condition.

Carly is now, for all intents and purposes, completely blind.

On her second visit, she has news from the women's prison. "Betsy is free," she says.

Hank gasps.

"I spoke with Ororo three days ago. They don't know exactly what happened, but it sounds very similar to how you described the day Warren was let go."

Hank listens with great interest. From his friendship with Bobby, Hank is abreast of gossip whether he wants to be or not. The word was that Betsy had wanted to break up with Warren before the group was imprisoned. Perhaps his money not only has freed her but is also a potential bribe for her affections. The consensus of the X-men that evening will be that Warren's money must have had something to do with Betsy's release.

"I am glad that she is free," Hank says.

"How is Scott?" Carly asks. During her previous visit, Hank had shared with her Scott's distress.

"He is still depressed," Hank admits. "He engages in the same daily tasks we do, but does them in a mechanical way. Sometimes he engages us in conversation but he is more often taciturn. He eats, but not as much as would be optimal."

"When I was at the women's prison, I asked if I could see Jean and thought maybe she could take him a letter or something. But I never get to decide who I see there. Here, if I request you, I get you. There, it seems they pick at random which X-woman I can visit on any given day."

"That is odd. Of course I am very glad that you are here now."

"I am too." She pauses and then says, her voice a whisper, "You **will** get out of here someday. I am certain of it."

"As am I," Hank says. There is a smile on his face. "Remember, Carly, I was in jail once before – and it was for no brief duration of time either. The conditions were far worse: I was alone, the guards mocked me regularly, and sometimes I even had shackles on my ankles. Here, I am with my---"

"Shackles?!" Carly gasps.

"It was long ago. Please, do not feel sorry for me. As I was saying, I am much happier here because I am with my teammates – most of them, anyway."

Carly draws nearer to the glass. "I wish I could see you, Hank," she says fervently. She reaches a hand again towards the glass separating them. "Because I have a question I want to ask you, and I wish I could see what's on your face."

Her tone is very serious. Sensing that, Hank matches her gravity. "I will attempt to verbally convey my response as accurately as possible."

Carly nods. "How do you feel about me, Hank? When you get out of here, I want us to be together. Is that how you feel?"

"You know how I feel, Carly. I love you. I have always loved you." His voice is somehow both calm and passionate, like the passion is bubbling below the surface but held in check.

"I love you too, Hank. I want us to be together."

"I am glad that our feelings are similar. Carly…" He pauses and weighs his words. "There is something we must discuss, though. Years ago, shortly after your operation, we had talked about the possibility of our being a couple. I strongly felt that due to anti-mutant prejudice, it would not be safe for you. Conditions have worsened, not improved, over the years."

"I know," she says soberly. "But being apart from you has not kept me safe. It's done nothing but make us both unhappy. I know that I would be better off with you. Hank, I've had **years** to think about it. I – I loved Michael," she says, referencing the man to whom she had been engaged, "but even when I was with him, I knew I didn't love him as much as I loved you."

"I am heartened to hear this. I do understand that you have had years to contemplate the reality of being with me. You know that my appearance is unusual. You know that we might not be able to have children, and if we do they will likely be mutants themselves."

"I know. Like you, Hank, I have thought about this over and over."

"There is also the fact that we do not know when I will be released from jail. Although hope springs eternal, I must also point out that conceivably it might be years before I am released from prison." Hank pauses. "What I am about to say is very important. If you should meet someone else while I am in jail, I do not want you to feel that you must wait for me."

Carly responds so quickly that Hank barely has time to get the last words out of his mouth. "No, Hank! I would like us to make a commitment to each other, and if I have to wait ten years, then so be it. That's what it means to be committed to someone else. I mean, if I were in jail, I know that you would wait for me."

"Of course. But it is unlikely that you will go to jail, and I would not blame you were you to change your mind on this matter."

"I won't change my mind! It is only you I want. Besides," she smiles, "nowadays I don't interact with too many people other than Maria and my dad, so…."

The guard approaches them, and the visit is abruptly cut off. "Time's up!" he says, appearing to enjoy the task of separating the two.

***

Hank is ordered to return to the X-men's bunk and remain there until dinner, as there are no other jobs available today. When he enters the bunk, he gasps. Two guards are inside, apparently showing a new prisoner to his new home.

"Jean Paul!" Hank breathes.

"Henry!" Jean Paul Beaubier gasps, pronouncing Hank's given name in the French manner. He has just set his duffle bag down on the bed that had been Warren's.

The guards look at each other and shrug. "You tell him the lay of the land here," they direct Hank.

"Make sure you tell him what happens to people who don't do what they're told," the second guard adds.

With that, they leave. The X-men are grateful that the guards never seem to enjoy lingering inside their bunk.

The two mutants approach each other and there is an awkward second where they are not sure if they should hug. Jean Paul is still new to the X-men and he's never been too demonstrative, but from the time he had spent with Hank months ago, he likes him. However, they end up shaking hands, and with Hank subsequently grasping Jean Paul's shoulder in a jovial manner.

Hank wants to hear where Jean Paul has been and catch up with him, but he patiently helps Jean Paul first, and answers his questions.

"Where is Bobby? Is he well? What about the others?"

Hank fills in the Quebecer first. He tells him that Bobby is well, though he has missed Jean Paul. He tells him that he thinks Bobby is currently working a shift on license plates. As he describes for Jean Paul the events that he has missed, Jean Paul walks around the bunk. There is not much to see but he is exploring it.

"A French textbook!" he observes, on the shelf near Bobby's bed.

"Yes. Bobby has been studying the language, under my tutelage." Hank does not mention that Bobby has neglected his studies as of late.

Jean Paul does not say anything but looks satisfied.

Hank then says, "We have all speculated a great deal on your whereabouts. Please, tell me everything!"

Jean Paul is quiet for a few moments, almost as if he is hesitant to speak. He finally says, "I am sorry, Hank, that I was unable to free you. I am a prisoner myself now and this is a terrible outcome." He then tells his story, "I heard what happened to you while I was in Canada. I immediately worked on gathering a group of mutants to fight back and try to rescue you. It was not easy. I found a few of my former Alpha Flight teammates. They were in hiding and most wanted to remain in such. I kept looking for fighters and trying to get a group together – while at the same time evading the authorities. For a while I decided to just, as you say, 'lay low' myself. But it is not in my nature to do so. I eventually was able to put together a small group."

"But you were captured."

"Yes. The soldiers found our hiding place. They had some sort of machine with them that I had never seen before, and I believe it is what blocked my powers. I could not use them - just as I apparently cannot use them here either!"

Hank wonders about this machine. He then asks, "The other mutants you had rounded up – do you know their current whereabouts?"

"I saw two of them shot during the fight in which I was captured. If they survived, they would be in hospital. But I do not think they could live – they were both shot point blank. Two others of the group were women, and we were separated from them. I presume they have gone to a women's prison. There is one other, and I did not see what happened to him during the struggle." Jean Paul shakes his head. "I have failed, utterly."

Hank is quiet for a moment. He knows that none of his words will provide comfort to Jean Paul. "I am glad that you tried. And Bobby will be glad to see you."

"As I will be him."

Hesitantly, Hank asks, "Where is your sister?"

"I last saw her about three weeks ago. She wished to remain in hiding. She did not want to join the team I put together." Aurora has struggled with mental illness all of her life. Although Jean Paul loves her, they have had several riffs over the years and have not been close lately.

"I see." Hank looks at Jean Paul's facial expressions and is unable to discern his level of grief over being separated from his sister. As far as Hank can tell, Jean Paul is frustrated about being imprisoned and eager to see Bobby, more than anything else.

"So….you have described for me the conditions here. You said the X-men tried to escape a few times. Will we not try again to escape? This situation is intolerable."

Hank reiterates the vice grip in which the X-men are held. He describes that soon after they were brought here, they attempted escaping, overpowering the guards, and more. "It resulted only in long stays inside solitary. And what is far worse is that they have told us that they will inflict pain on the female members of our team should we be disobedient again. Jean is pregnant. We cannot risk harm to her, or any of the others for that matter."

Jean Paul does not particularly like following orders, but he is an intelligent man and will avoid causing himself pain and distress if possible. So he listens to Hank's words and, as much as he dislikes them, decides that he will step in line with the rest of the X-men and follows orders.

"When will I be able to see Bobby?"

"You should be able to see him at dinner. The afternoon work teams usually are brought directly from their jobs to the mess hall."

"Seeing him will be the one bright spot of my capture."

***

Dinner time arrives at last. As Hank and Jean Paul approach the mess hall, Hank wonders if he should have warned Jean Paul that he might want to eschew overt displays of affection with Bobby. He then silently reassures himself. Jean Paul is very bright, and even if the two men do embrace, the Stryke no longer harass the X-men anyway.

The work groups begin to approach the mess hall from the opposite direction. "I think I see him, there," Hank says quietly to Jean Paul, gesturing.

A smile spreads across Jean Paul's face as he glimpses Bobby. The two wait as the other X-men approach the main entrance.

"We have been joined by a fellow X-man!" Hank tells the other X-men as soon as they are are within earshot.

The other X-men greet Jean Paul with sincere happiness. They had not been holding out too much hope that he would rescue them – most had assumed he'd been captured and held elsewhere – so the mood from the team is positive. Jean Paul has never been the friendliest man but the other X-men do respect his skill as a fighter. Besides, just seeing another X-man alive and well is a good thing these days.

Jean Paul and Bobby elect to shake hands, given that other teams of mutants are starting to file into the mess hall; they do not have privacy. They hold the handshake several beats longer than would be considered usual though.

Hank observes the reunion. He has known Bobby for many years. For a brief instant, he sees a look flash across Bobby's, an unexpected look that one would not associate with a reunion with a love interest. Bobby looks almost chagrined, or perhaps even worried. Hank has felt that Bobby has been distant lately, and this unexpected reaction adds to Hank's feeling of distance from his old friend.

But Bobby's concerned look is replaced almost immediately with one of happiness and eagerness. He and Jean Paul start talking, Bobby asking him to describe what his life has been like since they were parted. All during dinner, Bobby enthusiastically listens to Jean Paul. Jean Paul is also curious and eager to hear from Bobby and the other X-men, though their accounts of the past several months cannot be termed inspiring.

***

The X-men have had much to talk about. In addition to Jean Paul's arrival, they have another piece of news to discuss: Hank has shared with them that Betsy was freed.

They are surprised and disappointed that she has not contacted any of them telepathically. Charles knows it is true that Betsy never trained that well and, despite his urgings, did not work on developing and maximizing her telepathic abilities. But despite that, she still has **some** usable psychic abilities and it is odd that she has not reached out to any of them. The X-men speculate that Betsy perhaps is required to wear an inhibitor collar at all times – or that another method has been found to contain her telepathic powers. Perhaps she is being threatened with harm if she were to contact the X-men.

***

In bed that evening, Jean Paul is having trouble sleeping. His bed is relatively comfortable – more comfortable than what he has experienced the past few months -- and it's just warm enough in the bunk to keep the chill out. He thinks his lack of sleep has to do with his emotions, and the trouble he is having sorting them out.

One of his emotions is a sense of **relief**. At first, it doesn't make sense to him. But then he ponders it some more. He has been on the move almost constantly up until now - hiding from authorities, trying to recruit and train mutant fighters. Even a speedster like him has a point where too much action and stress start to just hurt. He is no longer on the run, no longer has to wonder where his next meal will come from and when he will be captured, and that may explain the sense of relief.

Of course, anger is another emotion. Jean Paul tried so hard to evade the authorities and muster a team strong enough to free the X-men. There is no way he can avoid feeling disappointment, as well as anger at both himself and at the authorities.

But that's not the main item that is bothering him. It's Bobby. He liked talking to him at dinner but has a sense that something is missing, like they didn't quite gel. After dinner, Jean Paul asked him if there was anywhere they could have some privacy. The two men ended up arriving at the bunk before the others and necking in the broom closet, but they both stopped it. They didn't want to get more aroused, and definitely didn't want to have sex in there – not with the others due to arrive back any minute. Jean Paul can't help but to be frustrated.

"I know somewhere we can go tomorrow," Bobby whispered to Jean Paul as they exited the closet.

As he turns over on his bed one more time, Jean Paul has a half-smile on his face. Bobby's promise provides at least one thing to look forward to.

***

The next morning, the X-men are in the gym and most are playing a game of basketball against Excalibur. Scott's face is red and he has been running slower than the others. He has the ball in his hands and is ready to take a shot, when one of the Excalibur players successfully blocks him. His shot misses the net.

Charles is sitting on the sidelines, half watching and half chatting with Bobby. So he hasn't seen everything and has to blink when he realizes that Scott is now in a fighting match with his Excalibur opponent.

"Scott!" Charles calls out.

Scott did not even hear his teacher. He is shoving his opponent and continuing to yell at him. Guards are rushing up to him as the other X-men are trying to calm him down.

"That's enough, boys! Stop it!" the guards yell as they rush towards the altercation.

The man from Excalibur has his hands in the air in a non-threatening pose, and is backing away from Scott. The guards, like Charles, had been partly paying attention but they saw enough to know who instigated this.

And unlike his opponent, Scott isn't backing down. He begins to yell again, much to the dismay of his teammates.

"Come with us!" the guards command.

Charles is shocked when he hears Scott yell an obscenity at the guard. He calls out to the man who is like his son, but to no avail. Scott probably cannot even hear him. One guard whacks him with a nightstick, hard.

They drag him off to solitary.

The other X-men stand around, bewildered. Hank apologizes to Excalibur for the game having effectively been ended.

"He's depressed, isn't he?" the man from Excalibur says. "He's getting too thin, too."

"We have been encouraging him to eat," Charles says, wheeling towards the center of the basketball court. "His wife is at the women's prison and she's pregnant."

"Being here sucks," Bishop sums up.

***

Scott hasn't been in solitary since the X-men's long-ago, ill-fated rescue attempts.

It doesn't bother him today. No matter if he is on the basketball court, in the mess hall, or in solitary, he is stills separated from the woman he loves. He still has this pervasive emptiness engulfing every minute of his days, and it only gets worse with time. His mental state isn't going to change until he can see her again. Thus, staring at the same four walls, the small space, the cement toilet, the wooden bench – none of it bothers him.

He hears her calling out to him. Is Jean in danger? Or is she just calling to remind him that she loves him? Is he hearing figments of his imagination? Jean must be struggling with each day too. How does she cope?

When they spent that time together a few weeks ago, Scott had placed his hand over her midsection and felt the baby. He should be doing that now. He should be attending classes with her, helping to prepare for the birth. He can't even talk to her.

Scott has been apart from Jean before, during the Phoenix saga. Sometimes he thinks back to those days. His life was in crisis then, too. He even left the X-men for a spell. He sometimes tries to remind himself that he survived that, and that he ended up reunited with Jean, but those reminders fall flat. At least then he was free, he could act.

***

TO BE CONTINUED

Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

***

One of the officers enters the X-men's bunk the next morning. It's not Petrizzo, but the man is probably the next kindest one.

"We're thinking of releasing Summers from solitary," he announces, to no one in particular. "He's not eating."

"He's very depressed," Charles says.

"We can't have a prisoner not eating. We'd have to send him to medical and put an IV on him, which gets expensive." And, he silently adds, gets the human rights groups talking and sending concerned emails.

"If you release him, I will do my best to convince him behave well and to eat. He listens to me," Charles says.

Logan shakes his head. He's in a more talkative mood this morning. "If he wasn't a mutant," he says, maybe addressing the officer, maybe the other X-men, "you'd think he was the perfect do-gooder citizen. He's the kinda guy who wouldn't even have a speeding ticket. Maybe an overdue library book. Never would end up in jail."

Logan thinks about that. If they weren't mutants, they wouldn't be in each other's lives. Scott is still not Logan's favorite person, and never will be, but for some reason he feels glad that they are mutants and are in each other's lives. He can't explain that feeling and is somewhat bewildered by it the rest of the day.

Scott is returned to the X-men. Charles and Hank escort him to the mess hall where they gently coax him towards the food. He listens to them and, although he doesn't speak much, he does comply.

***

Bobby and Jean Paul, meanwhile, are in the confessional inside the chapel. Jean Paul knows it's not the ideal spot, not by a long shot. Prior to their capture, he had planned - when the time was right (on their third date hopefully) - to take Bobby to a posh hotel room, with designer bed sheets, views of a glittering city, and its own whirlpool. The fantasy may have seemed more like a traditional heterosexual one, but Jean Paul knows that Bobby hasn't really had that many luxuries in his life and he had wanted to treat him.

But a trip to a fancy hotel is not possible, and passion and desire take over. So the two men head for the confessional booth and make use of it. The space is cramped and hard, but it is private.

Jean Paul enjoys every moment of it, and not just because it has been very long since he's made love to anyone. Bobby is how he fantasized he would be. He's tender and affectionate and very eager to please. He also clearly craves the affection and closeness almost as much as he craves the carnal side of it. There is lots of kissing. The distance Jean Paul had felt yesterday seems to be gone.

"I am so glad to be back with you, _mon chou," _he murmurs.

Bobby giggles. "I can't believe 'my cabbage' is the term of endearment your people use."

Jean Paul is still serious and bestows a few more kisses on Bobby. "It is," he murmurs.

Bobby returns Jean Paul's more serious tone. "Then I am glad you choose to use it on me."

Jean Paul wants to say more, to talk about how excited he is to be with Bobby, how he hopes they can explore having a relationship and find a way to make it work despite the conditions they live in. He also wants to mention that Bobby doesn't seem a bit distant as he had yesterday.

But sentimental and emotional words still do not come easily to him, despite a vow he took a few years ago to be a better, and more sharing, person. So Jean Paul remains quiet for now.

The two men dress and open the confessional door and walk out into the chapel. Fortunately, it is still empty. They suspect they will not always be so lucky. They zip up their jackets and put gloves on.

With Jean Paul leading the way, they then open the door of the chapel to head outside. Standing outside the chapel, with his arms crossed, is the officer Petrizzo.

Jean Paul glimpses at Petrizzo and is prepared to keep on walking. The officer doesn't look pleased but, based on what Bobby told him before they entered the confessional, he has no reason to think that any officer would be upset by their unconventional use of the space – or to even suspect what they had been doing.

Bobby, however, stops dead in his tracks.

"You look like the deer in the headlights," Petrizzo says at Bobby, his voice flat and stern.

Jean Paul whirs around to look at Bobby. His lover is clearly flustered and, uncharacteristically, at a loss for words.

"I, uh…" Bobby begins.

"Uh-huh," Petrizzo says smugly. "So you two **were** having sex in there. I read Beaubier's file when he was admitted here, found out that he was gay, and wondered if this might happen."

Jean Paul is still confused. Judging from Petrizzo's body language and tone, he doesn't sound at all like a gay-basher. Jean Paul struggles to think of what he does seem like, and then it hits him. Petrizzo looks like a jealous lover.

"Is there something you have not told me, Bobby?" Jean Paul asks, his mind spinning.

"Apparently there is," Petrizzo says. "Bobby's mine."

Jean Paul silently replays the words Petrizzo just spoke. "You are sleeping with him?" Jean Paul asks Bobby.

Bobby's eyes dart back and forth between the two men. He gulps, his throat very dry. "Sam," he begins, at Petrizzo, "I…I didn't think that our arrangement was exclusive. I mean, uh, you never said that I couldn't sleep with anyone else."

Petrizzo and Jean Paul both speak at the same time. Neither can understand the other, and both are too angry to do much listening anyway.

Loud and angry words continue. Finally, there is a lull. Jean Paul turns to Bobby and asks him, "So when the hell were you going to tell me?"

Bobby gulps again. He had no idea how and when he would tell Jean Paul.

"I'm sorry, Jean Paul," he manages. He thinks of what someone in a good relationship and someone who can communicate well might say. He pretends he is that articulate person, and tries to explain himself. "Listen. I didn't know where things were going to go with you and me. We'd only been on the two dates before we got here, and I didn't want to make any assumptions about how things were for us. Once I had an idea of where we were going, then I was going to talk about this."

Bobby is surprised that Jean Paul – though his eyes still blaze with fury – appears to be listening.

"Well, if you want anything more to do with me," Jean Paul says, "you are not to touch him again!"

With that, Jean Paul stalks off. Bobby watches him go, thinking that Jean Paul is new and will soon realize that there simply aren't many places one can go to "chill out" here. Living in such close quarters with others forces inmates to constructively deal with conflicts – or end up in solitary.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bobby also sees one member of the Stryke - he doesn't register who - watching them from afar. But that is the least of his worries now. He faces Petrizzo.

"I'm sorry," Bobby says. "I should've told you that he and I were kinda starting something before I came here."

Petrizzo looks at him. His anger appears to have dissipated somewhat. The officer always had a very soft spot for Bobby. "Look, Bobby, you have a choice to make," he says. "Because I'm not going to continue this if you're sleeping with him. I want you just for me."

Bobby listens to his words. Surely Petrizzo knows that Bobby is not exactly in love with him, that their involvement has basically been an exchange. Petrizzo, by the way, is middle-aged, balding, and paunchy. He is not unpleasant to be around, but it is unlikely that he could attract a handsome young man like Bobby without looks, money, or power. He does possess the latter, at least in this place.

"I, uh….can I have some time to think about things?" Bobby asks. "I mean, are you gonna get mad at me or throw me in solitary if I don't sleep with you anymore?"

Even as Bobby asks the question, he suspects quite correctly that the answer will be the one he is hoping for.

"No. You know that's not how I am." Petrizzo turns as if to walk away, but he pauses. He then adds, ominously, "But don't expect any more special favors for your group if you decide you'd rather be with him."

Bobby nods. That statement doesn't surprise him either. He watches Petrizzo walk off.

***

A few more hours pass. No job was available for Bobby that afternoon so he mills around the bunk and tries, unsuccessfully, to study his French textbook. He doesn't know where Jean Paul is but imagines he has either found a job for the afternoon or is in the gym. Bobby is normally quite easy-going but does have a sort of cramp in his gut.

Bobby looks up when he hears the door open. Remy enters their bunk. He looks tired. He greets Bobby and then, taking Rogue's picture in his hands, flops down onto his bunk.

"You lucky, Bobby," Remy says. "You got Jean Paul here, you ain't separated from him."

"I know," Bobby says. "I mean, it's gotta be a lot harder for you – you and Rogue have been together a long time now. Jean Paul and I only just started…" He lets his voice trail off. He wonders if it will be over before it gets started.

"Hard seein' Cyke so depressed too," Remy mumbles. "Wonder if we'll all get that way here soon enough."

Bobby isn't up for offering any optimism. They have all been saying to each other, for months, the same types of encouragement, the same assurances that the X-men will eventually be free. Those assurances sound hollow lately.

"He always seemed to steady to me," Bobby says. "Well, duh, he's our leader. I think he'll be fine once we get out of here."

He then looks at Remy's bunk across the room. Remy is quiet and Bobby thinks he might be dozing. Bobby will know for sure in a minute or two if Remy's telltale snoring begins.

Several moments later, the door opens again and Jean Paul enters. Bobby sees him and stands up.

"There you are," Jean Paul says. "I have been searching for you."

"Do you…uh, do you want to talk?" Bobby asks.

"Yes," he replies, adamantly.

Bobby tries to decipher the look on Jean Paul's face. He thinks that he doesn't know the man well enough to read through his mask today. The adjective "determined" pops into Bobby's mind.

"Remy's asleep if you want to talk in here," Bobby offers. "Not like there's anywhere else we can go. Other than the broom closet."

Bobby's last comment is a mild attempt at levity, but Jean Paul is very serious now.

"So," Jean Paul begins, "tell me what has happened, how this started, with you and…"

"Officer Petrizzo," Bobby supplies. His mouth is dry again, and he's quiet for a beat or two.

"Well?" Jean Paul prompts. His arms are crossed.

"It all started a few weeks ago. The members of the Stryke found out that I was gay – thanks to Bishop outing me. They started to pick on us. All of us, X-men. We tried to figure out how to deal with it, and one of the guys had the idea to talk to Sam. I mean, Officer Petrizzo." Bobby pauses and gulpes. "So basically, he's gay but – from what I guess - it's kind of an open secret here, like some of the guards know but no one 'officially' knows or talks about it. If that makes any sense. So anyway, he asked to see me in private about what was going on with the Stryke."

"And?"

"Well, and then one thing kinda led to another…"

Bobby is blushing. He's also finding it hard to look at Jean Paul. He thinks that the older man might be seething and struggling to hold it in.

"Do the other X-men know about this?"

"I haven't told any of them. I think Hank knows that something is up since a lot of times he like casually asks me what I did during the afternoon and I have to make something up. But I wouldn't bring it up with any of them, and no one ever really quizzes me about where I was on a given day."

"I see," Jean Paul says, his voice stone cold. "Why did you do this, Bobby? Why did you start sleeping with him?"

"It wasn't like I was attracted to him or wanted a relationship with him. Not at all! I did it because things were getting bad with the Stryke, and we needed an officer on our side to keep them in line. And Sam's provided other things to us too. Like we finally got proper heating in here. And it was thanks to me that Scott and Remy and Logan got some privacy for when the X-women visited here. What I've done with Sam has helped us a lot and gotten us things."

"Oh, so you're a whore."

Bobby's fear of Jean Paul's reaction suddenly evaporates with Jean Paul's last comment. What gives him the right to be so judgmental?

"Maybe you'd like to spend the night in one of the bunks that doesn't have any functional heating," Bobby says. "And you weren't here when the Stryke was on our asses all the time. It got really ugly. Petrizzo put an end to that –thanks to me."

Jean Paul shakes his head. "Isn't this the type of bad behavior that heterosexuals accuse us of all the time though? Sex without meaning, without love."

"Since when have you ever cared what anyone – straight or gay – thinks of you?" Bobby shoots back.

There is silence for a moment or two. Then both men then attempt to speak at once. They try again, and this time Bobby is able to get out what he wants to say.

"I had practical reasons for doing what I did. And like I said earlier, I didn't know where things were at with you and me – or even if I'd ever see you again. Obviously if we'd been…an official couple – or whatever you call it -- then I wouldn't have accepted Petrizzo's advances."

Jean Paul is silent.

Bobby walks over to his shelf and picks up his French textbook. "You know, I've been studying your language. I know how much your culture means to you and I wanted to learn about it, learn the language. It made me feel connected to you. I really hoped I'd see you again. But I just didn't know when it was going to happen. I didn't even know if you were alive."

Jean Paul is still quiet. Bobby can't tell if this is the calm before the storm and he's going to get enraged, or if he's truly composed.

Jean Paul finally asks, "You do not love him, then? It was just an exchange for you?" His voice is soft.

"Do I love Petrizzo, you mean? No way," Bobby scoffs. "He's okay but there's nothing between us." Bobby then manages a few words in French. He says, speaking Jean Paul's language, 'You are the only one I want.'

Jean Paul appears to listens to the French words. For a second Bobby is worried that Jean Paul will correct his pronunciation of the language, which is pronounced so differently than the language Bobby usually speaks. Instead, Jean Paul straightforwardly asks a question.

"What about the sex? How much did you like it?"

Bobby is unsure how to answer. From Jean Paul's last few questions, and from the look on his face, Bobby is starting to guess that Jean Paul has a bit of a romantic streak. He appears so tough or even cold on the outside, but Bobby suspects that Jean Paul might even be somewhat sentimental. He had started to see traces of that on their second date. Jean Paul had been so tender, especially as Bobby had been ill then.

Bobby struggles with his response for a moment or two, and then calls to his memory something that one of the other guys once said. It may have been Scott or Remy or even Warren. Honesty is the best policy.

"Well, my view is that sex is like pizza – even when it's bad, it's still okay. Better than not having it at all. So that's what I'd say about Sam. It was never great. Not at all. It was okay. Nothing compared to what you and I had today in the confessional – I mean that, like there's no comparison whatsoever."

"I see," Jean Paul says.

At that point, a few other X-men start to trickle into the room. Work shifts are wrapping up for the afternoon, and it will soon be dinner time. Jean Paul and Bobby will have to conclude their discussion later. Bobby guesses that is not a bad thing. He thinks that Jean Paul looks contemplative.

***

Remy LeBeau had never been one to gossip. Perhaps the monotony of prison life is a factor in his decision to pull Logan aside after dinner. The officer in charge has said that the prisoners can have free time this evening as long as they are back in their bunks 90 minutes before lights-out.

"Wanna walk around the track?" Remy asks Logan.

Logan shrugs. "Sure." It is not as if he has another engagement this evening, and Remy has an interesting look on his face. It is cold outside, but they have warm jackets and gloves.

They start to walk. In addition to sharing his gossip with Logan, Remy also wants to hear more about Logan's feelings for Ororo. She has always been such a good friend to him. And while Scott, Hank, and Remy frequently speak of their love interests, Logan rarely does so.

But Remy knows better than to start with that topic.

"Remy hear somet'in' interesting today," he begins.

"Really?" Logan asks. His hands are in his pockets, despite his gloves. He is having a hard time with his sensitivity to the temperature.

"You ever wonder why we got our heatin' fixed? Or why we given private spaces when the _femmes_ came over to visit?"

Logan shrugs. "Figure it was to keep Greymalkin and the other crusaders off their backsides."

"Ever wonder if it be more den dat?"

"Out with it, Cajun!" Logan says, sounding somewhere between amused and irritated. "Since you look like you got the answer."

Remy looks around once more to double check that they are alone. "It be Bobby. Him and dat Petrizzo. Seems Petrizzo walk on the same side of the fence as Bobby, if you know what I mean. Bobby been givin' the officer special favors."

"Hm," Logan replies. He is not big on gossiping either, but information in a place like this is always welcomed.

"Remy noticed dat Bobby sometimes not anywhere to be found for an hour or so, but didn't t'ink much of it. Ain't like I'm my brother's keeper. Still, Remy never wouldda guessed dat."

"Hm," Logan grunts again. He would rather not dwell on the subject of a gay relationship, but he is at least curious about one thing. "How you know this, Gumbo?"

"Overheard Bobby and Jean Paul talkin'."

Logan is quiet for a moment. "Gonna be trouble there," he predicts.

Logan is then eager to turn the conversation around to topics he finds more pleasant. "So can the iceman use this to get us another visit with Ororo and the others?"

"Sure would be nice. But I dunno. T'ink Bobby gonna haveta make a decision between one or the other." He pauses. "So you miss Ororo, den?"

Logan gives Remy a look. "You really gotta ask, Cajun?"

"Jus' wonderin'. You don't talk 'bout her dat much."

Remy sees a slight smile – a bemused one perhaps – on a corner of Logan's mouth. "I don't talk much about anything."

"This is true. Me, I t'ink of Rogue all the time."

"I know." Logan's voice has a sincere note of compassion, which feels a bit odd to both men. It may be odd but it's manageable too. He adds, "I miss 'Ro too. Guess there ain't no use speculating on when we'll ever get to see them again."

Remy nods. He used to be one of the first ones with an encouraging, 'we will get out of here soon' message. Lately he has been quiet on that front.

"If Bobby picks Petrizzo, maybe we ask for another visit," Remy finally says.

Logan grunts in reply. But he is not holding his breath for anything.

***

The next morning, the Stryke decide to taunt the X-men at breakfast. Their member who had overheard the exchange between Bobby, Jean Paul, and the officer outside the chapel yesterday shared his information with the rest of his team.

"What's with the X-men?" Victor leads off. "You're like a dumping ground for fags. You're the only group here that's got one, let alone **two**. How disgusting."

Many things then happen simultaneously. The Stryke make several aggressive gestures against the X-men: turning over cereal bowls, getting in their faces, swearing at them, and the like. Several X-men stand up as if ready to fight, but they are reminded by Charles that fighting back only leads to confinement in solitary. Several other X-men know that the guards here forcibly stopped the Stryke last time they acted aggressively, and thus decide not to respond.

However, there is a change. None of the guards stop the Stryke. They allow them to continue their name-calling and other activities. The prisoners who are members of the other teams watch the events unfold, surprised.

When one of the members of the Stryke calls Bishop a name and spits in his face, Bishop fights back. Kurt is shoved to the floor but he continues with his policy of not fighting back. Xavier does the same, even when his coffee is spilled down the front of his shirt. Logan and Jean Paul leap to their feet and join Bishop in fighting back against the Stryke.

The guards then step in and – given their weapons – the confrontation is brief. They clobber Bishop, Logan, and Jean Paul with their nightsticks, and haul them out of the room. They are going to solitary. No members of the Stryke are arrested.

All prisoners are then ordered to remain silent, sit down, and finish their breakfasts. Many members of the other teams continue to have mouths open and eyes wide.

The X-men exchange nervous glances with each other. Scott looks listless as he resumes drinking his coffee. He doesn't touch any of his food. Bobby hides his terror and appears merely nervous, his eyes darting around the room. Kurt's eyes are closed and he might be praying. Charles looks deep in thought. Hank looks at him, trying to ascertain whether Charles was injured by the coffee, but fortunately it appears the drink had cooled off enough by the time it was dumped on his shirt. Remy clenches a fist and has no desire to eat, either.

***

Bobby skips a gym session and tracks down Petrizzo later that day as the officer is making his way through the compound.

"I need to talk to you," Bobby says.

"Afternoon," Petrizzo replies. "Take a shift working the license plates, and go into the back office during break."

"What about Jean Paul – and the others in solitary?" Bobby asks, panicked.

Petrizzo gives him a look. "They'll be fine; it's not like they're in any harm in there."

"Jean Paul's never been in solitary before though!" Bobby exclaims. He remembers his own 24 hours in solitary after the X-men's first escape attempt. He had been more afraid than he'd care to admit. Bobby had nearly cried with relief when he had been freed from there, when he could breathe fresh air and see green grass again.

Bobby's facial expression perhaps gives away too much of his feelings for Jean Paul. Petrizzo frowns, repeats the word, "Afternoon", and walks away.

Bobby turns back towards the gym. He plods up the building's stairs. On his way, one of the members of the Stryke sees him, shoves him, and then walks on by. Bobby is numb at this point and the shove barely bothers him.

When Bobby enters the gym, Remy observes him. The Cajun puts his barbell down and walks up to Bobby.

"You talk to Petrizzo?" Remy asks.

Bobby looks at him, and guesses that Remy has figured out the situation. Bobby doesn't know whether Remy knows it from the member of the Stryke talking about the argument he overheard outside the chapel yesterday or from overhearing Bobby's discussion with Jean Paul in the bunk. Remy's always been very perceptive, Bobby knows. Bobby has always figured he wouldn't have been able to keep this from Remy, or the others, forever.

"This afternoon," Bobby replies. "He'll talk to me then."

Because there are others milling around, Remy asks his question with his voice quiet. "He gonna let the others attack us all the time if you don't do what he want?"

"I don't know," Bobby answers honestly. At this point, Bobby is intently wishing that he had exercised better forethought when this had started.

For the rest of the morning, Bobby does what he can to keep to himself. Lunch is nearly uneventful, though the Stryke members sneer at the X-men, several taunts are lobbied over, and a few of the Stryke shove both Kurt and Bobby while they are standing in the cafeteria line.

At last, it is time for the afternoon work shifts, and Bobby heads for the back office. Petrizzo is sitting behind the desk. After Bobby knocks, Petrizzo lets him in and locks the door.

Bobby glances at the drab couch at the side of the room. This was the site of many of their trysts.

"It's not fair that three members of our team are in solitary, and no one from the Stryke is," Bobby begins. "They started it."

Petrizzo shrugs. "I wasn't there. I just have to rely on what my people told me."

Bobby takes a breath. "Sam," he begins, his tone soft, "I need to level with you. Are you sending me a message? Are you saying that if I don't pick you instead of Jean Paul then you're going to let the Stryke walk all over us?"

Petrizzo shrugs again. "I'm not the only officer at this facility. I can't say what the others will do."

"But you **are** one of the highest ranking guys here and you have a lot of influence over the others. I mean, the Stryke hates us – they apparently hate gay people, which I hate to remind you, you are one too. They're going to keep provoking the X-men and clobbering us. That's not right."

"I won't argue with you there. And like I said, the other officers might not be as lenient on them as the ones at breakfast were."

"But you must've said something to the ones at breakfast to let them know not to stop the Stryke."

Bobby makes the observation and notes that Petrizzo does not deny it. He looks at the man who was his lover. He doesn't bear any ill-will towards Petrizzo, but he has no desire to get physical with this man again. With every minute of Jean Paul's return, that fact has been becoming more and more clear to Bobby. Bobby had never had any trouble separating sex from love before, but he now realizes that he would greatly prefer to be physically intimate with someone he actually cares about. His time with Jean Paul in the confessional made that apparent to him.

Petrizzo finally speaks. "Since you said you wanted to level with me, I'll level with you back. I'm not going to tell you that you **have** to keep sleeping with me. That's not my thing; I'm not going to force anyone. Now, when you were doing that…it definitely made me more sympathetic to your team and made me very happy to grant them favors. Without that….well, I won't target your team or try to hurt them, but I'm just not going to be that concerned with their plight either. If the Stryke decides to attack them sometimes, well, like I said, some officers in charge will stop them. I might be less inclined to." He then adds, "And don't think that you can get away with pretending like you're picking me but doing Beaubier on the side. I told you that it's him or me, and I **will** find out if you're having your cake and eating it too."

Bobby is quiet for a few moments. "Thank you for telling me what the score is." If nothing else, he has to feel a hint of gratitude for Petrizzo's honesty, a trait which he has always demonstrated. He doesn't care for his words but Bobby likes for things to be plain and apparent.

"I won't pressure you to make a decision quickly, but I would like to know – which way are you leaning?" Petrizzo asks.

"I need to talk to Jean Paul first," Bobby says truthfully. "He might still be mad at me; I don't know. If he doesn't want to see me anymore, then it makes my decision easy. When will he be out of solitary?"

"Probably tomorrow morning."

***

The really strict officer is in charge for the remaining afternoon shifts and dinner. When the Stryke aggressively approach the X-men once more, that officer commands them to cease and they obey. The Stryke is smart enough to know that, based on their previous interactions with him, this is not a good time for a confrontation.

The following morning, Logan, Bishop, and Jean Paul are released to the X-men at day break. They have just enough time to shower, and then they join the rest of the X-men at breakfast.

Breakfast this day begins like breakfast the previous day. Petrizzo is the officer in charge today and he doesn't prevent the Stryke from insulting the X-men. Just as yesterday, the Stryke deride the X-men and act aggressively. Prisoners from some of the other groups sneer at the Stryke and tell them to knock it off so they all can eat in peace, to no avail. Bishop, Logan, and Jean Paul are tired from their stays in solitary and they decide not to fight back, even when the name-calling and aggressive activities intensify.

Bobby's insides lurch, especially because so many of the insults that the Stryke fire at the X-men are homophobic slurs. Bobby knows he is lucky that his teammates are who they are. But sometimes Bobby wishes the floor would open up and he could disappear.

The Stryke eventually get bored and leave the X-men alone, when it becomes apparent that they are not going to get a reaction.

Charles looks at Scott. Although he has appeared marginally better during the past several days, Scott is clearly still not himself. He ate some of his breakfast, which is a good sign. Charles then looks at the other X-men.

"Instead of going to the gym after breakfast," he begins quietly, "we'll assemble in our bunk for a meeting."

"I really need to blow off some steam," Bishop says. "I need the gym right now."

"Me too," Jean Paul adds.

Charles nods. "Alright. An hour before lunch then – can we all be back in the bunk then? We all very much need to discuss our situation."

The group agrees to this plan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Thank you for your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaper Seven**

***

"So what the hell happened??" Bishop asks. "The guards used to really crack down on the Stryke. Now the Stryke's gotten a lot worse and the guards aren't doing shit about it." He looks at Jean Paul. "It all started when you got here – you do something to piss off the guards here??"

The X-men's meeting in their bunk starts off on this note. Since Bishop has voiced some of the questions that others have been wondering about, the others listen. They want answers too – at least those who don't already know the answers.

Bobby looks around the room. He knows that Remy knows the situation, and suspects that if Remy does, then at least a few others do. Those who do not, he muses, will find out one way or the other. Perhaps it is better if they find out from Bobby.

"Petrizzo's mad at me," Bobby admits. He tries to keep is voice steady and not small.

"Why is he mad at you?" Charles asks.

"Well," Bobby begins, his cheeks already red, "he and I were kinda of…um, **together**. And now we're not anymore."

There is silence in the room for a moment or two.

"'Together'??" Bishop asks. "You mean…? So Petrizzo's a – " he stops himself just in time from using a derogatory term, "a gay??" he manages.

Bobby nods. "So I think that's what's causing the change here – he's pissed at me."

Hank looks at his friend. At least the sense of distance he had felt the past few weeks has now been explained. Part of him had suspected something like this; he had been able to tell that Bobby was distracted. This revelation, though, somehow causes Hank to feel some coldness in the pit of his stomach when he looks at Bobby.

"I gotta say," Scott begins, "that that's kind of low, Bobby. What were you sleeping with him for??"

"Let's not be judgmental," Charles suggests, holding both hands out and open. "We're only trying to learn what has happened – we're not here to judge."

"I'm sorry," Scott says. "It's just that I've been separated from Jean – the woman I love, my wife! I have to suffer every day because we can't be together. Meanwhile, Bobby's off having a fling with one of the guards, who I don't think he even cares about!"

Bobby is angry enough, and tired of being judged. "It's because of **me** that you got a private room when Jean visited! All of you who got private rooms with your girlfriends can thank **me**," he says, pointing a thumb at himself as he says the last word. "The officers didn't do that out of the goodness of their hearts. It's also because of me that we finally got the heating in here fixed. And it was because of me that Petrizzo put a stop to the Stryke when they started their shit – which, I have to add, all started when Bishop outed me against the Professor's orders. Instead of judging me, you should thank me!"

"He's got a point," Remy says.

"I agree with the Professor that it is not our place to judge," Kurt speaks up. "We should discuss what happens next."

"So," Logan begins, looking at Bobby, "Petrizzo's mad at you. What's the scoop? Is he gonna stay mad at you?"

"Does he have a _quid pro quo_ arrangement with you?" Hank asks. "If you refuse him, is he going to let the Stryke run amok?" Hank pauses and adds, "I am not trying to pry; I simply want to know – as do we all - what we can expect."

Bobby turns to look at Jean Paul. Many of the other X-men follow his gaze.

Jean Paul looks back at Bobby. The room is quite silent now.

Bobby then speaks, his mouth dry, "Well, Hank, in terms of what we can expect…I think Jean Paul and I need to have a talk in private at some point before I can answer that."

Logan nods. "So you gotta pick one or the other." He states the fact plainly.

"If Jean Paul even wants me back," Bobby says, quietly enough that only Jean Paul and a few others hear.

Bobby's quiet words are nearly overshadowed by Scott's outburst.

"I need to see Jean again!" Scott insists. "Whatever it takes – Bobby, go back to Petrizzo if you have to. Make him arrange another visit. I'll go crazy if I can't be back with her!"

"Cyclops!" Charles exclaims, using the X-men leader's code name. "Please calm down."

"I can't! I can't live without Jean! Now there's a way I can see her again. Bobby, do whatever it takes. I order you!"

Scott makes a motion as if he is going to grasp Bobby's shoulders, but Hank reaches an arm out and gently restrains Scott.

"Being held captive here is difficult for all of us," Hank says to Scott. His voice is remarkably soothing. "I wish we knew when we will be free and when we will be reunited with the women we love. We have to accept that fact that we do not know when that shall occur. I trust that the day, however, **will** arrive."

"We don't know when," Scott repeats. His voice is now more glum than impassioned and his voice nearly cracks. "I might not see her again for twenty years."

"It won't be that long, Scott," Charles says. "That I know."

"We must have faith," Kurt adds. "We must accept things as they are, and try to live day by day. And trust that someday things will get better."

Scott looks at the floor. He nods. He slinks down and sits on the nearest bunk. "Okay," he says. "Bobby, it wasn't my place to ask you to do that."

Bobby nods. The room is very quiet. Many are watching Scott, who does appear calm now.

"There is something I must say," Jean Paul speaks up. "I am sure that some of you are looking at Bobby's behavior and feeling perhaps a bit of superiority. I think of the quote, 'Let he who is without sin cast the first stone.' None of us have led saintly lives. I think we need to be reminded of that."

"Fair enough," Remy says. His voice is a bit eager.

"And Bobby is not a piece of meat to be used as a bargaining chip," Jean Paul adds. "Perhaps he made a mistake, used bad judgment…"

"So have we all, at one time or another," Kurt finishes for Jean Paul.

"And to his earlier point," Hank adds, "none of us complained when the heat in here was fixed."

"So," Bishop begins, after some more silence, "what do we do?"

Bobby again looks at Jean Paul. "I think he and I need talk in private."

"I agree," Jean Paul says. "We will leave lunch early and return here?"

Bobby agrees.

***

Hank is approached by a soldier during lunch. "You get a visitor today. You're one popular guy. Be at the main office at 1300 hours."

Hank cannot resist smiling widely.

***

Lunch cannot end quickly enough for Jean Paul. He races through his dull bologna sandwich and cream of broccoli soup.

The X-men are subject to more bad behavior from the Stryke during the meal. Perhaps they are becoming immune to it; a few taunts, glares, and a shove or two fail to stir most of the X-men. One of the stricter guards eventually yells at the Stryke to stop it. After a few more tries, the Stryke quiet down.

If it is any consolation to the X-men, the prisoners from the other teams eye the Stryke with contempt and avoid them at all times.

Jean Paul observes that Bobby is finishing his meal almost as quickly as he himself is. At Jean Paul's look, Bobby nods and they make their way to the X-men's bunk. Once they are settled inside and the door is closed, Jean Paul gets down to business fast. It has not taken him long to realize that privacy for one-on-one conversations is limited, and important.

"I have been thinking about this," Jean Paul says. "I think about it from your perspective. As you said to me earlier, you and I had only been on two dates before you were captured. There was no reason to think that our arrangement was exclusive, or that we had even **had** an arrangement. And you did not know if or when you would ever see me again." Jean Paul takes a breath. "So I do not think that you acted improperly. I think what you did was a mistake, but we all make them at times, and I am no longer angry with you."

"Thank you," Bobby says. A small, relieved smile is now on his face. "I'm more than willing to tell Petrizzo where he can go. If you're willing to give it another try with me."

"Yes. Yes, I would like that very much."

"Me too! I'm glad you feel this way."

The two men step closer together and embrace. Jean Paul cannot explain why, but instead of a kiss, he has a greater need to feel Bobby against himself. He enjoys the hug.

Bobby is the first to pull away. "But, uh, you know what happens next," he says. "Scott's not going to be happy. And the Stryke are gonna get worse and worse."

"They are bullies, and I've dealt with bullies before. We will find a solution." Jean Paul shrugs. "They looked a little bored with it all at lunch just now. Perhaps it will die down."

Bobby shakes his head. "It sure does bother them that the X-men have more than one gay guy now, though."

The Stryke make use of every opportunity to point out this fact.

"Maybe I am so happy to at long last be in a team where I am not the only one, that I cannot be too upset by their comments."

"I never thought of it that way," Bobby admits. He has a thought, considers whether or not to share it with Jean Paul, and then decides to do so. "I always felt so at-home with the X-men, and I always had good friends like Hank, so I never felt alone. Even if I was the only gay guy."

"That makes me even more glad to be a part of this team. And to be with you."

***

"How is your father?" Hank asks Carly, sitting across from her, separated as always by the glass. Her assistant Maria is with Carly, as she has been for the last several visits.

"He could be better," Carly admits. "He hasn't been feeling well for a while. Making this trip is not easy for him; he has a hard time sitting up for long periods of time now, and it's a long drive."

"I am sorry to hear that," Hank acknowledges. "I assume he has seen doctors?"

"He has. It's simply old age though," Carly responds. "His health is okay for his age; he just can't do everything that he used to. He might be moving into an assisted-care facility soon."

"Perhaps that will be for the best."

Maria's eyes continually shift and scan the room, as Carly and Hank talk about what each has been up to since they last spoke. Carly's voice is quieter than usual throughout their exchange and Hank has to strain to hear her. At one point, Hank observes that the guards have walked out of earshot. Maria notices it too, and quickly pinches Carly's arm twice, in what appears to be a pre-arranged gesture. Maria then looks intently at Hank, imploring him with her eyes to listen closely to Carly.

"Have hope," Carly whispers passionately. "There is a plan underway."

Hank's ears perk up and he nearly wants to shout with joy.

"What shall we do now?" he whispers.

"Nothing. Just be ready."

"When?"

Carly shakes her head. "I don't know. Not too soon. A few weeks, or earlier if possible."

The guards walk again in their direction, coming closer, and Carly's arm is again pinched by Maria.

"Seven more minutes," a guard warns them.

Carly nods and then leans in closer to Hank. "There is one more thing," she says. "I was at the women's prison recently. Ororo is pregnant."

Hank gasps. "Are you certain?"

"I spoke with Jubilee. She said Ororo's certain, and that Ororo said it can only be Logan's."

Hank has quite a bit of news to share with the others.

***

After Carly and Maria are ushered away, Hank races to find Logan. The Canadian must have been in dire want of credits, as he is working in the laundry today.

If nothing else, the laundry room provides a secluded spot for a conversation. It is noisy and steamy, the floor is perpetually damp, and it is a place everyone avoids. Even the number of guards inside of it is low.

Logan uses his sleeve to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead as Hank approaches.

"How's Carly?" he asks his friend.

"She is well," Hank says, looking around one more time to ascertain that no one is within earshot. "She told me some rather shocking news. She said that Ororo is pregnant."

Hank has known Logan a long time and has observed him in a variety of situations. Hank can say with some certainty that he has never seen Logan's jaws drop and eye pop in the manner they are now.

"Can't be," Logan manages. "We used protection." He does not add that they were very careful to use it correctly, too.

"Carly said that she spoke with Jubilee. She said Jubilee told her that Ororo is certain she is expecting and that it can only be yours."

Logan shakes his head. Although the only protection they were given were condoms, they were careful to use them properly. But then he then reminds himself of a fact he once heard: few or no birth control methods are 100% effective. He is too stunned to speak.

Hank is giving his friend time to absorb this news. As he does, he watches a guard walk from one end of the room to the other. When he is certain they are again alone, Hank continues.

"Carly also said we should have hope and that a plan is afoot."

Logan nods. He is happy at that news but his facial expression doesn't yet reflect that. He is still too stunned from the earlier bomb.

He then smashes his fist on the counter. "Can't even talk to her!"

Hank has seen his friend aggravated many times before. "If Carly is right that we have reason for hope…"

He allows his voice to drift off, especially given that a guard has taken notice of them.

"No violent outbursts, muties!" he yells.

"We are very sorry," Hank calls back.

"Get back to work if you want any credits for this shift!" the guard orders.

Logan nods at Hank. "I'm in shock," he says, when they are alone again.

"I know," Hank acknowledges.

***

Hank has an extra spring in his step. He slowly and unobtrusively works his way through the compound to each X-man to let him know that Carly said they have reason for hope. He has a twinge of fear that her information might not be accurate – after all, there is no way at all to verify it – and that he might be spreading false hope. But he knows that Carly is a logical and cautious woman; she would not have said the words had there not been solid reason for it.

It is delightful to watch his friends' reactions. He wishes he could shout the good news from the rooftops but, as a consummate professional, Hank is always certain that he is alone with each given X-man before he shares the news.

Hank has been looking forward to Scott's reaction most of all, and is not disappointed. For the first time in weeks, Scott has a glint in his eyes – which are still revealed to all as he has no need for his visor now. He looks as if he wants to hug Hank, but is mindful of any unusual displays which might catch the attention of the guards (or, for that matter, of the Stryke).

Scott looks around, as all X-men are now in the habit of doing, and then says, "Please tell me again exactly what she said."

Hank repeats Carly's words verbatim, whispering cautiously. Scott again looks thrilled. There is color in his face once more.

"I might get to see Jean again!" Scott breathes.

Hank does not find Bobby until last of all. Bobby is in the garden, covering plants in preparation for an anticipated frost.

"Wow. I hope she's right," Bobby exclaims.

"Me too."

A guard now walks in the distance, possibly within earshot. Hank and Bobby exchange the look that they both understand means no more discussion of Carly's words.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you again for all the French lessons," Bobby says, putting a hand on Hank's arm. "I used some of it with Jean Paul. He laughed and said my pronunciation is terrible, but I could understand him when he spoke to me a bit in French, and he liked that."

"I am glad I could be of assistance."

Bobby looks down at the ground. He wants to shove his hands in his pockets, but his uniform does not have any and his jacket was flung onto a bench several steps away.

"I, uh, I hope you're not mad at me. For being so secretive the past few weeks. The whole situation with Petrizzo…it was weird, I didn't want anyone to know…"

"I am not angry with you. I had felt some distance between us, and I am glad that I now know what caused it."

"Yeah. It was just weird to be sneaking around. And I know there are some people who probably think I'm a total slut, but I really thought it was best for the team if I could get one of the officers on our side."

"I understand that you had reasons for what you did. Regardless, you know that you have no fear of my judging you."

"I know," Bobby smiles. "The fact that you're the least judgmental person on the planet is probably why we're friends. I sure wish everyone – especially One-Eye – was like that."

Hank smiles patiently. "Each of us does the best he can. And you know that I believe Scott is a superb friend and leader."

Bobby thinks that that is another area where Hank is superior. He never has a bad word to say about anyone, and Bobby almost wishes he could be like that.

"I told Petrizzo that it's over," Bobby divulges. "Jean Paul and I decided to give it a go, so I had to tell Petrizzo that I won't be going back to him. He wasn't happy." Bobby pauses. "He didn't seem too surprised though. But Cyke is going to be so pissed."

Hank looks around to ascertain that the nearest guard is not within earshot. "However if what Carly said is true, it may be a moot point."

"God I hope so."

Hank then pauses and begins to speak again. "Since we are discussing matters of a personal nature, there is an item I need to bring up."

His tone is so serious that Bobby is almost worried. "What is it?" he asks.

"I recently read an article about sexually transmitted diseases," Hank begins, trying to sound casual. "And I also happened to notice that the price of condoms in the store here is quite high. I hope that you are—"

"Don't worry. Jean Paul and I aren't doing anything really risky until we can afford them." At the rate they are going, it will be at least another two weeks before they have enough credits saved to purchase even one.

"And what about in the past, when you and Petrizzo were…"

"Again, don't worry. I swear to you that everything was safe." One good thing about Petrizzo, Bobby notes; the officer knew about safety and made sure it was practiced.

Bobby has cut Hank off twice not because he is embarrassed to discuss the subject, but because he fears Hank may be. Hank is such a good friend, he muses. When Bobby was first coming out, Hank was the person he told because he knew the older man would be supportive and would remain his friend. Hank had only expressed concern back then about AIDS too, and largely due to his insistence, Bobby had always practiced safer sex.

'Some things never change,' Bobby says to himself.

***

Remy is trying to sleep. He continually replays Hank's words. What does it really mean? What can Carly and the others be attempting that the X-men haven't tried before? Can they really be freed? It is possible, he thinks. People on the outside can do much more than those who are imprisoned.

Remy is used to narrow escapes and risky plans, but prison life for the past few months has been so dull that Hank's news has inevitably caused raised heart rates and excitement. Remy turns over again and fluffs his pillow.

He hopes that Rogue and the others will be safe. The guards had warned them that if they tried anything again, the X-women would be punished. How are they going to get around that? Could something happen to Rogue, Ororo, and the others?

As restless as Remy's night is, in the bunk above his, Logan is tossing and turning even more. He has seemed more agitated today. One would think he'd be happy given the good news, Remy wonders. 'Is Logan ever happy?' Remy muses wryly.

Remy tunes out his bunkmate and instead thinks back to the last time he saw Rogue. He smiles every time he sees the medical building in the distance, the building where they had their time together. It was almost like a dream and exactly as he had hoped it would be. Her skin was so soft, her moans so pleasurable to listen to. She was brave too, uninhibited, unafraid of being touched – and especially in such an intimate manner. Given that she hadn't experienced touch for so long, that was remarkable. It could not solely be explained, Remy knows, by lust; clearly Rogue trusts him too. He has so craved being seen as trustworthy and he loves the fact that the person who means the most to him finds him as such.

If the X-men do escape, what will happen next? Remy thinks that it is unlikely that they can return to the mansion since that is obviously the first place the authorities will search for them. Where will they go?

If they return to the mansion, what of Hank's research? The scientist had been so close to finding a way – albeit a slippery and gel-like one – for Rogue and Remy to touch. What would they do now? Assuming the plan to rescue the X-men involved them being able to use their powers again, this could present a problem for the lovers. Remy resolves to ask Hank whether he can work on his solution without his laboratory, though he fears the answer will be negative.

***

As Remy well knows, Logan isn't sleeping either.

Part of him wants to snicker at himself when he realizes this fact, but Logan wishes he had someone to talk with.

Mentally, Logan shakes his head. He knows he's not as much of a loner as he used to be, but this is - still - a change. It may make sense though. Keeping such momentous news to oneself is not easy.

How can Ororo be pregnant? As Logan had told himself earlier, he knows that very few birth control methods are 100 percent effective. But they used the condoms properly and were careful.

He thinks of Hank's rendering of Carly's words: "It can only be yours."

In all the years he spent as Ororo's friend, only once did she have a potential love interest, and that was a long time ago. The human rights inspectors have told the X-men that the guards at the X-women's prison are all female; Logan even remembers Jubilee saying - during their visit - that the X-women don't ever even _see_ members of the male gender.

There are plenty of X-men whom Logan feels comfortable talking to. He and the Professor have had many discussions over the years; the older man knows a lot about Logan's mind and can read his mental state well. Logan likes Remy quite a bit. Part of him even likes Scott somewhat, though again Logan has to smirk at himself when he thinks of this. But the logical choice to speak with is Hank. They have always been close, and besides, Hank is the only one who knows that Ororo is pregnant.

What will he and Ororo do? The answer to that question depends on whether or not they truly are to be rescued soon. If they remain in jail, will the prison administrators force Ororo into a decision? And if so, which decision? Will she even be allowed to talk with Logan – maybe over the phone – about the situation? If the X-men are freed, then will Ororo want to keep the baby? Will Logan find himself being a father, having a baby to raise?

He doesn't know the answers to any of these questions. And, he tells himself, neither does Hank. So perhaps discussing it with his friend will be pointless. It is so much easier to not open up, Logan thinks. It is habit.

The prospect of fatherhood doesn't scare Logan in the least. The more he thinks about it, the more he likes the idea of having a little one to raise. He has so enjoyed being Jubilee's uncle-figure.

What does make Logan pause is the fact that his relationship with Ororo is so new. But, he reminds himself, she is not a stranger either. He was her friend for years before he was her lover. He knows she would make a wonderful mother, if that is what she wants.

Logan tries to compel his mind to cease its thoughts. 'If we can't get outta here, no point in wonderin' about these questions anyway.'

***

The following day, Bishop and Jean Paul happen to have both landed shifts working on license plates. They sit side by side, working.

At another table, two Morlocks start bickering with each other. The guard walks over to them and tells them to be quiet. Surprisingly, once they comply he seems interested in their argument and asks them more about it. Jean Paul and Bishop take advantage of the diversion to talk to each other.

Not that they have too much to say to each other. Jean Paul has never been friendly or outgoing, and Bishop dislikes gay men. But their work is mind-numbingly boring and the two men could use a distraction of their own.

"Wonder what's going on with those FOH bastards," Bishop says.

"What do you mean?" Jean Paul asks.

"We're here 'cause the government decided we're enemies of the state. It used to be groups like FOH that would talk about how evil mutants are and how we should all be locked up. I never see much about FOH in the papers anymore."

"Perhaps their viewpoint became so mainstream that FOH themselves are no longer needed. After all they got what they wanted – mutants in jail."

"Damn hate groups," Bishop mutters.

"We had some hate groups in Canada," Jean Paul says. "I fought against them, years ago in Alpha Flight. In fact, I was instrumental in closing down the headquarters of a KKK group. I stayed on that case for months – tracking them down, finding their base. It was very satisfying when Puck and I raided their headquarters, and saw their leadership arrested."

Although Jean Paul is clearly doing something he enjoys – boasting – Bishop wants to hear more.

"You have the Klan in Canada?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"They must've been attacking gays and mutants too if you were fighting them."

"Not really. Their main reason for existing was racism. That's what they mostly did – harassed interracial couples, beat up on Blacks and Indians, burned crosses. I have no doubt that they disliked mutants and gays and lesbians as well, but that is not why I fought them. I fought them because racism bothers me as much as any other type of prejudice."

Bishop is quiet for a few moments, then nods slightly - just a lift and drop of his head - in understanding.

The guard appears to be finished with his discussion with the Morlocks. "Okay, enough talking! Get back to work everyone – if you want any credits for this shift."

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Review are motivating!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

***

Ten days have passed since Carly's visit. The X-men have not had any visitors since. The team is at various mental stages. Many are still hopeful and excited about a possible rescue. Some have started to become deflated and to question whether there truly is any sort of feasible plan in the works.

Fortunately Scott is one of the ones who is still hopeful. He is eating well, staying active, and avoiding trouble. He seems more like his old self, giving orders and organizing the team before a basketball game, speaking more directly and confidently in general.

The two who perhaps think about their escape the least often are Bobby and Jean Paul. Although it is difficult to begin any sort of normal relationship while in prison, they are trying. They spend most of their free time together, often just sitting and talking, getting to know each other better. They talk often of their pasts so they can see what the other man's life has been like. They also found several chances to slip off to the chapel.

Jean Paul is optimistic about their relationship. He finds Bobby easy-going and generally in good humor, which melds well with Jean Paul's more orderly and occasionally rigid style. Jean Paul sometimes wishes Bobby didn't display traces of laziness (he really has to be pushed to do his workouts when they are in the gym, for example) and Bobby sometimes wishes Jean Paul were a bit less picky and bossy (though he likes the Quebecer's sense of knowing what he wants).

The Stryke has been inconsistent. They will go for a few days ignoring the X-men. Then they will decide to shove, spit on, and taunt the X-men. Sometimes the guards command the Stryke to cease, other times they do not. Petrizzo has appeared angry and frustrated to even the most casual observer; when he is on duty, he turns a blind eye to the Stryke's doings as long as their only targets are the X-men.

Once Jean Paul fights back against them and lands in solitary for 24 hours. Bishop, Logan, and the others have learned to control themselves – most of the X-men are able to ignore the Stryke with some degree of ease now. Members of the other groups often approach various X-men and tell them that they admire how they are handling the situation, which most of the X-men appreciate.

However, after a few weeks, the Stryke back off. A different officer has dangled a carrot. He told the group at dinner that if "there are no incidents", they will be allowed to see a movie in a few days. The prisoners have not been allowed any television or movies since they arrived; magazines and newspapers – which are always out of date by days or usually weeks – have been their only contact with the outside world.

The prospect of a movie excites everyone, the Stryke behaves, and the movie (an action/adventure film, which is shown on an old projector in the gym) is very well-received by the inmates. They are also told by the same officer that if behavior remains good, perhaps another movie is in their future.

***

Bobby is working in the laundry one afternoon. He's trying desperately to build up his account, and the laundry was the only place that had a job open today. With the weather so cold outside today, one might think that the laundry facility – with all of its steam and heat – might be a pleasant place to be, but the steam just feels wet and the place is not as warm as it should be. Bobby works quickly, hoping his shift will just end.

The machines are loud and he doesn't hear the door open. He looks up and sees Petrizzo standing before him.

"Come with me," the officer orders.

"What's going on?" Bobby asks, but Petrizzo has already turned his back on him and is leading him towards the hallway. Bobby follows.

He starts to worry. Petrizzo has been so surly lately, though he's not exchanged a sentence with Bobby since their last discussion when Bobby told him that it was over between them. Petrizzo has his flaws, but he's not an abusive person, Bobby tells himself. But Bobby does a lot of things based on his gut and on spur-of-the-moment decisions, and he feels that something is amiss. He also reminds himself that he doesn't really know Petrizzo that well.

When they have made their way into a back office, Petrizzo closes the door and faces Bobby. The room is dark and small, and very quiet amidst the loud noise of the machines.

Bobby is at least relieved when he looks at the officer's posture. He certainly does not look like he is about to commit an act of violence.

"I have some news for you," the officer begins, crossing his arms over his chest.

"News?" Bobby asks. For an instant, he fears that Petrizzo has learned of the plan to free the X-men. Assuming there is one.

"Yes. And it's very important, so you'd better listen up." Petrizzo's tone is grave and serious, as if Bobby has just drunk poison and Petrizzo is to give him instructions for the antidote.

"They're going to take Jean Grey's baby away from her. When the baby is born, they're going to give it to some scientist who wants it."

Bobby is too dumbstruck to speak, so Petrizzo continues.

"That same scientist provided the equipment that neutralizes your powers here. He wants to get his hands on children with two mutant parents, and was especially interested in Jean's. It's the same reason why that other woman – what's her name? Munroe? the Black lady – is pregnant. The condoms they gave them were defective. They also put stuff in the women's food before they came over – drugs that would enhance their fertility. Of course they didn't tell your women about that either. They're upset that the other young woman – LeBeau's girlfriend – isn't pregnant. They're going to take Munroe's baby away too, when it's born. Give it to the same scientist."

"Oh my god," Bobby manages to breathe. "What are they going to do with them?"

"I don't know. This is all top secret information. I'm not telling you how I got a hold of it – only that I had to pull few favors to get new the report. It's also the reason why the other groups were allowed visits from their women too – there's hope that a few more mutant women will get pregnant by other mutants." Petrizzo pauses. "I might be able to help you. I can find a way to get Jean and her baby to safety instead of to the scientist. I might even be able to get one of you to escape – get the baby's father to it."

"Really?" Bobby asks, brightening for a moment. "You'd do that to help us?"

"Maybe. If you're willing to walk on my side of the line for a bit."

Petrizzo steps closer as if he wants to embrace Bobby. The younger man steps back.

"What exactly do you mean?" Bobby asks.

"I think you know what I mean. I want things back to the way they were with us. I want to transfer your boyfriend somewhere else, and you to be mine. If you agree to this, then – and only then – I'll see what I can do to help your friends."

Bobby swallows. He then stammers, "Well, I –"

"Okay, I see you need some time to think about it. Just don't think about it too much. Did I ever tell you that I used to be a security guard for a lab where they tested on animals? Saw some grisly stuff there. Chimpanzees with their eyelids sewn shut, rabbits crammed into tubes and stuffed with dozens of needles and tubes every day, cats bruised and burnt. I sure wouldn't want to be one of those mutant babies because I'm sure a similarly gruesome future awaits them." He pauses. "So you think it over while you decide if your handsome boyfriend's enough of a trade-off, and if you can live with your decision. Better think about what old Summers and Logan would want you to do too."

Petrizzo pauses. "In fact, perhaps if you decide to stay with your boyfriend, Summers and Logan might 'find out' about the choice you were given and the decision you made. I'd hate to see your pretty face when they're through with you."

***

Bobby does not complete the rest of his shift at the laundry. His hands are shaking and he can't take a full breath in there. He tells the guard on duty that he is ill, and the guard shrugs and reminds him that he will not receive any credit for his work there today with an incomplete shift.

Bobby rushes to the X-men's bunk, which mercifully is empty. He heads straight for the slip of paper by Scott's bunk. Nine weeks. The baby is due in nine weeks. Just over two months.

"Oh my god," Bobby whispers, still breathing heavily. "Oh my god." He was not lying when he told the guard that he was ill. Every muscle fiber feels ready to collapse, and he still feels like he cannot take a full breath.

"You don't look so good." Remy's heavily accented voice startles Bobby. He had either not heard Remy enter the bunk or had not known he was already inside of it.

Bobby and the Cajun look at each other. Bobby can feel that his face must be very pale.

"Change dat, mon ami," Remy says, now walking up to Bobby and sounding nearly alarmed. "You look like deat' itself. What wrong wit' you?"

Bobby has a decision to make within an instant. Give in to the temptation to confide in and seek help from another person, or keep everything to himself knowing that divulging the information may be risky.

Bobby does not mull over it for too long. He has always trusted and liked Remy. He knows, at some level, that the others will find out what he knows sooner or later, one way or another. Sooner will likely be better. Remy has good advice; he's smart. And above all, Bobby **needs** to talk to someone.

"God, Remy, help me," he stammers. "I don't know what to do."

"Here, sit down," Remy says, guiding Bobby to his own bunk since it's close and Bobby's bed is a top bunk. "I get you some water."

Remy is back in a second, gently splashing water on Bobby's face, and then compelling him to drink from a bottle.

"Take a breath. Good. Now take another one." When Bobby has complied, Remy asks, "What happen?" He puts a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby goes with his gut and tells Remy everything. He shares with him the entire conversation with Petrizzo. Traumatized as Bobby is, he is able to remember and relay the exchange.

"Mon dieu," Remy says, murmuring the words. "Mon dieu."

The two look at each other. "What the hell we do now?" Remy whispers, for a moment bewildered and with no ideas.

And although Remy is fully engaged with and concerned about the plight of all of his teammates, he does take a moment to be thankful that Rogue is not pregnant. He knows that they are very, very lucky. Additionally, he had not known that Ororo is pregnant. The fact that the women were unknowingly given fertility drugs and defective condoms is terrifying, as are the plans for their children.

"What **do** we do?" Bobby asks. Speaking with a friend has already enormously reduced his burden and he feels more like himself. "Do we bring this up after dinner with everyone?"

"Can't say why, but Remy t'ink maybe no. Maybe we talk to Professor first. Maybe we sleep on it."

"Sleep on it? Why? I mean, Remy, they're going to find out sooner or later."

"I know. But I t'ink we need to carefully t'ink through what we gonna do. We know how One-Eye gonna react. Logan might be as bad too. You gotta t'ink through all your options before we tell them."

"What options do I have?" Bobby asks, wringing his hands. "I guess it's back to whorin' myself out," he says, making a desperate attempt at levity.

"Maybe we wait some more. Can you put Petrizzo off? Scott and Jean's baby not due for a while yet. How long?"

"Nine weeks."

"Very well – nine weeks a good ways away. If we gonna be rescued, den maybe we don't gotta worry 'bout any of dis."

"You're right."

"When he goes for you again, tell Petrizzo dat dis a big decision and you gotta t'ink it all through. Make him wait long as you can."

"But then what? Like, if we don't get rescued and if Petrizzo demands an answer?"

Remy is quiet for a moment. "Den I t'ink maybe we tell the rest of the team. Den maybe you gotta do what Petrizzo want."

"And let him send Jean Paul away?" Bobby asks, anguished.

"Maybe you can get Petrizzo to give a bit. Tell him you want Jean Paul to stay wit' the team. See if he compromise wit' you. Maybe you can do some t'ings to get him to give you more; t'ink of a way to sweeten the deal. But cross dat bridge when you get to it. For now, put him off long as you can."

"What if the baby's early?" Bobby asks. "I hear that happens a lot."

The door to the X-men's bunk opens.

"Are you attempting to romance my boyfriend again, Remy?"

Jean Paul enters the large room to see Remy and Bobby engaged in a serious conversation, sitting side-by-side on Remy's bunk, so he decides that a little humor could not be harmful.

In French, Remy apologies and says that he has someone else, a beautiful woman named Rogue. Jean Paul replies in French and says he is glad to hear that because Bobby is the one for him.

Bobby smiles at the fact that he can understand their exchange. He has precious little else to smile about, but he is determined to try. He likes Remy's advice, and he must now struggle to do as the Cajun suggested. Keeping all of this to himself and fending off Petrizzo will not be easy.

***

Scott, Bishop, Remy, and Logan have all managed to get kitchen duty shifts the following morning.

Remy's patience and good-natured personality have worn thin. He has no problem keeping secrets, but he is outraged at the plans for Jean's and Ororo's babies. Although not a big drinker, Remy is considering using some of his hard-earned credits to purchase some good alcohol. His session at the gym yesterday was helpful but it only took the edge off of his rage. He has seen and experienced prejudice against mutants all of his life, but this latest manifestation – as if mutants and their children are lab rats – has made his blood boil.

"How many more credits you need, Cajun, before you can buy more music for that tape player of yours?" Logan asks.

"Dis, from the man who was worried Remy'd play not'in but Cajun Zydeco music!" Remy says. "You musta liked the tapes I picked out."

Remy is pleased with himself; he has kept the mask on. His tone comes out playful, with none of the anger evidenced. But that is not too hard for Remy. He can put on a façade and, besides, he understands well that Logan is not the target of his anger anyway.

"They were alright," Logan admits.

Scott pipes up. "I liked them. I saw how bad the music selection is in the store – you did a great job picking out the best ones."

Remy is almost glad to observe that Scott sounds so well. Their leader's days of depression seem to truly be behind him. But that thought is replaced in Remy's mind with another. `If Cyke knew what dey got planned for his baby…' The anger makes another ascent within Remy and he has to fight to keep it down.

"Why t'ank you, Cyke," Remy manages.

"I wanted to use my credits to get some baby supplies, for Jean," Scott says. "I have quite a few credits saved. But the store doesn't have anything like that."

Bishop asks, "Ain't they gonna provide Jean with what she needs? I mean, our medical center here is stocked and we get what we need. A women's prison has to have maternity stuff."

"Jean said they do," Scott responds. "But I still wish I could do something. I – " Scott stops himself. "No use going down that pathway again," he says quietly. "There's nothing I can do now."

"How long till Jean's due?" Bishop asks after a few moments.

"Eight weeks, and six days."

"I hope that somehow you'll be able to be with Jean and the baby."

"Me too."

Remy glances at Logan during this exchange. He glances again, and Remy starts to think that Logan knows that Ororo is expecting. After all, Remy reminds himself, Carly visited the women's prison recently, and that visit was prior to her latest visit with Hank. Remy's gut tells him that Ororo would want Logan to know that she is pregnant, and thus she would have shared the news with Carly, for Hank to take back to Logan. Remy doesn't know this for sure, but he has been acquainted with Logan for many years and can read people well. He observes a glint of something behind Logan's eyes during Scott and Bishop's talk of baby supplies. He also clearly recalls Logan being more agitated and getting even less sleep than usual on the night of Carly's last visit to Hank.

Remy wonders if Logan would like to be a father. He doesn't know where the Canadian would stand on that.

He also marvels at the fact that, as far as he knows, Bobby has been succeeding at keeping his conversation with Petrizzo a secret. He thinks that not even Jean Paul knows. Remy's head is abuzz with these thoughts, and he almost has trouble following the conversation.

"I sure wish we could get another visit with the X-women," Scott says. Even with this proclamation, Scott sounds basically okay as he says it; not as wistful and heartbroken as he had been. "I'd really love to see Jean again, and feel the baby moving."

Bishop chuckles. "Ask Bobby to do his thing with Petrizzo again." Bishop's tone, if not exactly respectful, is not inimical either. Thus, no one admonishes him.

"Ain't likely with the Quebecer around," Logan mutters.

"You never know," Remy says. "Maybe we get another visit anyway."

"Or maybe Carly…." Bishop begins, but lets his voice trail off. One guard appears possibly in earshot now. And Bishop doesn't need to say what the X-men think of constantly: Carly had said that plans for a rescue were underway.

***

Petrizzo drives to the prison compound for his day at work and, exiting his car, slams the door shut. He has waited long enough.

Three entire days have passed since his offer to Bobby in the laundry. He had sought Bobby out the day afterwards, and the mutant said he was still thinking about it. Bobby gave the same answer the following day.

'He's had enough time!' Petrizzo tells himself.

He looks forward to their conversation and to the answer which Bobby inevitably will provide. The older man never thought he would fall for Bobby. But the mutant possesses such boyish good looks and a very attractive body. He was so wonderfully eager-to-please in bed. Petrizzo misses sleeping with him, misses it more with each passing day. He has no one else, and he wants Bobby. He fully expects to be given the answer he wants now, too.

Petrizzo enters his office and goes about a few administrative tasks as quickly and efficiently as he can. He is about to leave the administration building to spend his time "on the floor" – with the prisoners – when his mobile phone rings. It is his superior, and he must take the call.

Their conversation is brief. The news his superior conveys, regarding what has just happened at the prison which houses the X-women, is completely shocking. Petrizzo nearly drops the phone.

***

The X-men, along with all the other prisoners, are eating breakfast. Suddenly, a loud siren sounds.

When the X-men were first brought here, they were given an orientation. One of the things they were told was that if they ever heard this intense siren, it means that all prisoners must stop what they are doing and lay face-down on the ground. It means that some type of serious infraction has occurred, and that the prison will go under lockdown. Several hours after they were incarcerated, the X-men attempted to escape. The same loud alarm rang out throughout the compound. The scenario repeated itself a few days later when the X-men had again tried to overtake the guards.

The siren is going off again this morning. It is so loud that conversation immediately ceases and heart rates speed up. The guards on duty whip out their guns and yell for all the prisoners to "get down now!" They use riffle butts to compel those who are not moving quickly enough. Charles, being unable to easily lower himself, is efficiently helped to the ground by Logan.

"Get down and stay down!" a guard yells. "You're on lockdown!"

Someone, perhaps a Morlock, whispers a question. He wants only to know what has caused this, since all of the prisoners are in the mess hall and obviously no one has tried to escape. But being on lockdown means no talking, and immediately a guard finds the hapless prisoner and hits him with his nightstick. The guard does it twice, hard.

Being imprisoned, Scott thinks to himself, is inherently degrading enough. Being forced to lay, face-down on the concrete floor is even more degrading, not to mention uncomfortable. The floor is cold. Although it is cleaned regularly, it is still not pleasant to have one's face shoved against it.

Scott reminds himself of what happened in the past when the prison was under lockdown. They were forced to lie like this until a guard handcuffed and escorted each prisoner to his bunk, where they remained, sitting on either their beds or the floor, handcuffed – with half a dozen armed guards inside the cell. There they remained until the administrators felt it was safe to reverse the lockdown. Both times in the past, it had been the X-men who had been trying to escape and thus most or all members of the team had ended up in solitary sooner or later.

The cold is seeping from the floor into Scott's bones, and the roughness of the concrete presses against his body. He's sore. He waits. He strains his ears for the sound of more guards entering the mess hall, so that they can begin handcuffing and escorting the prisoners to their bunks. So far, it is quiet.

Scott begins to turn his head to the other side. He does it slowly enough so as to not attract attention, and his main reason for doing it is to avoid strain in his neck. With his new vantage point, he can glimpse the Professor. Scott had thought that he had accepted, to some degree, their lot in life but anger boils within him anew. The Professor has never been anything but dignified, upright, and kind, and yet here he is, forced to the ground and waiting to be handcuffed. Last time, Scott thinks, the guards handcuffed the Professor, placed him inside his wheelchair, and pushed him to the bunk. The time before that, they actually carried him to the bunk. Scott cannot say why this particular image inflames his insides.

He takes another deep breath. He reminds himself that he can do nothing and that he needs to calm his emotions. Despite his earlier bout with depression, he has years of practice with controlling his feelings. He waits.

Loud footsteps are heard entering the mess hall. It is Petrizzo.

"Nice job, prisoners," the officer speaks. "There was quite an event at the women's prison today." He pauses and then says, "All of the X-women have escaped."

The words sink in. Despite being on lockdown, this is momentous news for the X-men – and the other prisoners, to a lesser extent -- and they can't all be quiet. A few X-men cheer loudly, others murmur, wondering if the news can be true. The guards hit with their riffle butts those X-men who cheered. Generally, the X-men are so happy that even those who got hit don't mind it too much.

"Which means," Petrizzo continued, "that there is no way in hell we're going to let them get you. We know it's the first place they'll go."

He turns and addresses the guards, though none of the prisoners can see him do so. "Handcuff and take each X-man to solitary. Everyone else – handcuff and take to their bunks, minimum four armed guards per bunk."

"Yes, Sir!"

Never was a more delighted group of prisoners escorted to solitary confinement.

***

Charles sits patiently in his cell, inside solitary. He is confident that it will not be too much longer now. He is glad for the hard work, training, and discipline of his X-men. With Jean, Ororo, Rogue, and Jubilee having escaped, it is only a matter of time before they all will be free.

Charles is a patient man but their imprisonment had been wearing on him as well. He has seen men live in worse circumstances during his lifetime, but it is not normal for any group to be in captivity. He is confident that wherever the X-women are, they will not be recaptured. He wonders whether they will first establish a base of operations or whether they will first free the X-men. Both options are possible, he thinks. It may be to their advantage to wait before rescuing the X-men, allow enough time to pass that the soldiers may let their guard down.

Charles is a patient man. He can wait. He pauses for a moment and hopes that the other X-men will also be able to wait patiently.

He looks around his cell. A guard carried him in here and deposited him on the bench. He will need his wheelchair to get from the bench to the toilet, although even if he is not given it, he will find a way to manage using his strong arms. There are no handlebars aside the toilet though. It has not been easy to navigate this prison in a wheelchair, though not impossible either. Whenever a guard comes to deliver his next meal, he will ask about his wheelchair.

Suddenly Xavier hears something. It is Jean. She is speaking to his mind.

_//We're on our way, Professor!//_

***

_** (_Several hours ago_) **_

_Betsy has had to exercise a lot of caution when it comes to using her powers. Those in charge of "Mutant Control" have a strong telepath on their side, one far better trained than Betsy and who almost constantly monitors her. Betsy spent much time the past several weeks wishing that she had trained harder, spent more time studying under Xavier. Had she done so, she might have been as adept as Jean and perhaps could have made short work of this other telepath. As it stands now, the enemy telepath is far more powerful than Betsy. _

_But nevertheless, Betsy has found holes in the enemy telepath's system. She has found pockets of time when she can sneak in, learn things, and communicate very briefly with others._

_The plan has taken time to execute. Warren is taking great care to "line up all of his ducks". He is also being monitored and has had to move covertly to begin his work in finding and fortifying a safe place for the X-men to use as a base of operations. He and Betsy could not begin coordinating with Carly until they had such a place established and ready to use. Now they do._

_Thus, the trigger is pulled on the plan in the early hours of one morning. Betsy breaks through the enemy telepath's barrier long enough to deliver one word to Jean Grey-Summers: "Today"._

_Jean and Ororo wake at first light and bang on the locked door of their bunk. Jubilee joins them, pretending to hold up Jean._

"_Help!" Jean cries to the guard on the other side. "It's an emergency! Our babies!"_

_After a bit of questioning – for a moment the guard cannot believe that __**both**__ Jean and Ororo are bleeding and possibly experiencing miscarriages – the guard allows them to proceed, with Jubilee's help, to the medical center. The guard was, like all guards, under strict orders to take especially good care of the pregnant prisoners. There was blood on both Jean's and Ororo's clothing (unbeknownst to the guard, the blood belonged to Rogue), which portended a possible emergency._

_Jean, Ororo, and Jubilee reach the medical center. They are admitted just as a truck, bearing medical supplies, drives up to the main entrance. The truck has been commandeered by Betsy in disguise._

_Meanwhile, Carly – bravely accompanied by nothing other than her walking stick – gets out of a taxi and approaches the main entrance. During her many visits here, she has memorized every inch of the layout and she knows where to walk. She is in possession of falsified – but perfect-looking -- documents indicating that she is to be allowed in and to immediately meet with the prisoner of her choice. Warren's money bought them the documents. _

_The guard thinks that it is perhaps an odd order but she must obey it. She has seen Carly many times before and is not too surprised that the persistent woman has been given special clearance. Besides, Carly is bearing baby supplies, and the guard too knows that anything pertaining to the pregnant prisoners is to be treated with priority. And on top of everything else, the guard can tell that this blind woman is obviously harmless. Rogue, whom Carly requests to meet with, is sent for right away._

_As soon as Rogue arrives, Carly whips open one of the boxes and activates the device. The glass shatters – just as the tech genius whom Warren had met had demonstrated. Rogue bounds over the shattered glass and grabs the guard's weapon. Rogue moves faster than the complacent and sleepy guard. _

_As Rogue and Carly run towards the medical center, it is apparent that Betsy has psychically located both the equipment that controls the mutant powers here, and the guards assigned to it. Betsy has been practicing speed and agility since she was freed. She is able to get into the guards' minds, and have them blow up the device. The mutant prisoners can now use their powers. _

_Rogue flies Carly towards the truck, which the other X-women have rushed towards as well. They enter it and tear off. _

_Betsy is now constantly battling with the enemy telepath, trying to block off her attempts to control her mind. At one point she fears that she will lose, but now that Jean's powers are restored, there is no more problem. Jean is by far the superior telepath in this fight. _

_Ororo's powers are extremely useful here too. She commands the elements to provide cover for the speeding truck. It is being followed now by several high-speed vehicles, but its pursuers are soon lost in extreme mist and fog. _

_The X-women are now far enough from the prison compound that they are not subject to the device, designed by Sinister, which negates their powers. Even as its back-up generators finally come online, they are out of its range. _

_They are able to travel now under the cover of the elements as commanded by Ororo, as well as Jean's ability to mentally confuse anyone who is pursuing them. They are almost at the X-men's new base of operations, where Warren awaits them._

_There is one problem which Jean soon realizes she needs to make a difficult decision regarding. The enemy telepath. Jean knows her. It's Emma Frost, one-time member of the Inner Circle - the group that fought and manipulated the X-men, and nearly killed Scott._

_Jean is far stronger than Emma, but cannot be on guard and dueling with Emma every minute of every day. Within an instant, Jean understands how powerfully Emma has constrained Betsy ever since Betsy was freed. _

_Jean has a decision to make. She spends only a few seconds contemplating it. She reminds herself that she will soon have a baby to take care of, she has a husband whom she wants to be reunited with, and she has the rest of her family that she needs. She also allows a rush of anger to influence her. Emma – herself a __**mutant**__ – has been playing patrolman for so long, using her powers to suppress and harm other mutants instead of for good. Emma has contributed to having kept Jean and nearly everyone she cares about locked up in prison. It cannot continue. They need their freedom. And Jean will never forget the fact that, so many years ago when the Inner Circle attacked the X-men, they nearly killed Scott._

_Jean musters all of her mental strength. She marshals the reserves she used to battle the Shadow King. She calls on every ounce of training Xavier gave her and every last morsel of her strength. She marshals them all together and delivers a psychic blast against Emma. It is so overwhelming, so intense that Frost will be unconscious for weeks. Possibly even longer than that._

_Jean then sends an encouraging message to the Professor. The X-women soon reach the new base of operations, and they gather the equipment they will need to prepare their raid on the men's prison._

_***_

The X-women are very targeted in their approach to rescuing their teammates. Jean telepathically contacts Kurt. As much as she would like to 'speak' with Scott first, she has to focus. She tells Kurt to prepare to teleport the rest of the team, and fills his head with images of the X-men's new headquarters. Kurt is given a vivid picture of the location and, given the mental connection that Jean has established, feels confident that he can teleport the team to this location. He has never been there, but Jean has and, thanks to the link she has established, that will suffice.

Warren now joins Jean, Ororo, and Rogue in their stolen truck, and they reach the perimeter of the X-men's prison. Ororo's strategically placed weather disruptions supplement Jean's distraction techniques. With Emma unconscious, Jean can easily probe the minds of any authorities who wanted to track them. She confuses them, and they back off. Additional guards are stationed outside the X-men's prison, but Ororo summons a whirlwind to remove them.

And since the X-women were freed, Jean and Betsy have both entered enough minds that they now know the location inside the prison of the equipment that suppresses the X-men's powers. A few well-placed bolts of lightening, thanks to Ororo, knock it out. They have a few minutes before the back-up might come online.

It's enough time. Kurt, his powers restored, immediately begins carrying out Jean's instructions. He teleports into a few X-men's cells (in solitary) and teleports them to the new headquarters. He returns and repeats the process until the X-men are free. One quick trip he makes takes him to the area in the administration building where the X-men's possessions were confiscated so that they can retrieve Scott's visor. He then teleports to the truck that contains Warren, Jean, Ororo, and Rogue, and teleports them to the X-men's new base as well.

It all happens within the space of a minute or two. The guards at the prison are baffled. Those who weren't rushed away in the whirlwind are just recovering from the psychic invasion of their minds, blinking, and wondering what happened and why they didn't see it.

**COMING SOON – EPILOGUE!**


	9. Epilogue I

**EPILOGUE I**

***

Remy LeBeau has been in the midst of all types of baffling, stressful, and fast-paced situations during his lifetime. His head starts to spin but he recovers quickly. He knows that one second ago he was sitting inside his cell in solitary, his powers were then somehow restored, and before he could start reaching for an object to charge, Kurt teleported him to this place. It instantly becomes apparent that he is in no danger and will not be fighting in battle today.

Remy looks at his surroundings. Standing inside the large room with him are Rogue, Ororo, Jean, Jubilee, Carly and all of the X-men who had been imprisoned together: the Professor, Scott, Logan, Bobby, Hank, Bishop, Kurt, Jean Paul, and Warren.

Warren is helping Xavier into a wheelchair. Remy then hears him say, apparently into a communicator, "That's it – we have everyone."

"Got it." It sounds like Betsy's voice, over the communicator.

Within the span of those few seconds, Remy is satisfied enough with his surroundings. He does not know where he is but it's obvious that there is no immediate danger. His eyes fixate on the woman he has always adored. She is standing across from him, apparently unharmed. Her eyes widen in delight as she takes in the sight of him. They simultaneously rush towards each other.

In the split second that they come together, Remy wants to kiss Rogue. His body remembers how, at their last meeting, they were able to kiss and touch until their hearts' content. But they both pull away in time, understanding that they cannot kiss here, now that their powers are restored. They settle for a contented hug, pressing their bodies together tightly.

"It's hard to not kiss you now, Swamp Rat," Rogue says. She sounds so happy to be with him, though her voice has an undercurrent of weariness and sorrow. He does love the distinctive sound of her voice.

"I know, chere. But we together now. Dat's what's important."

Bishop looks around the room and sees several couples embracing. Jean and Scott are – despite Scott's eyes now being covered again with the visor – looking intently at each other and wrapped in each other's arms. Hank is holding Carly's hand and looking as if he has a lot to discuss with her. Even Ororo and Logan have their arms around each other.

"I hate to break up all these romantic reunions," Bishop begins, "but where the hell are we and what the hell are we doing? We safe here?"

Warren is smiling. He looks rested and satisfied, and is even wearing stylish clothing. "I also hate to break up the reunions, but we should talk. I can tell you all that we're safe. Since my release, I've worked non-stop – in a very covert way – to get us all here."

"Where are we?" Xavier asks. He is very curious and eager to talk about what to do next, but he also cannot help but to smile. Seeing all of his X-men free is fantastic.

"We're on a submarine," Warren explains. "Follow me. Let's go to the meeting room and talk."

***

The large group follows Warren as he heads for a corridor and, apparently, the meeting room. Logan pulls Ororo closer.

"You alright?" he asks. His voice has a tender pitch to it. He knows well how serious her claustrophobia can be.

"Yes," Ororo says. "Although I do not like being underwater, I can handle this. If I were in a small space where I had no room – such as the solitary cell – then I would have more difficulty. But this submarine is quite large and it does not disturb me too much." She pauses and adds, "Perhaps that conflict with Omega Red served a purpose in that it got me accustomed to being in a submarine."

"You were brave then and you'll be brave now. I know you'll handle this, darlin'."

Logan's gentle tone of voice and concern are not lost on Ororo. She pulls him closer and whispers, "I have missed you so much."

"Missed you too."

Logan then looks around. Most of the others are ahead of them in their walk to the meeting room, yet the couple is certainly in far-from-private surroundings. However, there is a rather pressing issue that they need to discuss.

"When we get some time together," he begins, whispering in her ear, "we gonna talk about….?"

"Yes," Ororo responds quietly. "I would like that."

He looks at her. He thinks that perhaps there is an extra fullness and roundness to her body, though that may just be his imagination.

Meanwhile, Carly has her cane but is mainly relying on Hank to lead her to the meeting room. He has eagerly offered his arm. She likes the feel of it, how it is both study (due to its largeness and muscularity) and yet comfortable (perhaps due to its soft fur).

Hank wants to discuss the X-men's current surroundings and plans, but he cannot focus away from the woman he loves right now. "Carly," he stutters, "you are here with us!"

"Don't sound surprised," she says smiling. "I want to be wherever you're at." She pauses and says, "And I don't mean to brag, but I helped free the X-women."

Hank is momentarily overcome. He's aware that other X-men are following Warren, walking down a corridor. Hank needs a few moments to digest this information – not just the fact that Carly helped with the rescue plans, but the totality of what this implies.

"Do you realize what this means, Carly?" Hank manages. "You are an outlaw like us."

She is smiling. "There's a certain thrill to it."

Carly feels Hank's arm tense slightly, and he says, "However there is also danger."

Carly stops walking and, although she cannot see him of course, she turns and faces Hank. "I know that," she begins quietly, and seriously. She keeps her voice down because judging from others' footsteps – and from what Carly knows of the X-men's new base – it is clear that they are not alone. "We discussed this during one of my visits, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Hank says, and his tone is intense.

"I told you that I've had years to think about what it would mean to be your….girlfriend. Partner. Lover – whatever the right term is. I meant it when I said that I understand the consequences and accept them because I want to be with you."

Carly's voice is so solid and unwavering that Hank cannot have even an iota of doubt that she means what she says. His head is also spinning at the words she used. Girlfriend. Partner. Lover. He has never had one before, and he is nearly ecstatic at the thought of Carly being his. Hank is so overjoyed, and overwhelmed, that he reaches forward to do what he has dreamed of and craved for ages. He places his hands on Carly's shoulders and kisses her lips.

She eagerly returns the kiss, pulling Hank closer.

When they are finished, Hank begins, "So tell me about your role in the escape! What did you do? Did you experience nervousness during it?"

"The nervousness was mostly before. I—"

A very exasperated Bishop pokes his head out from the meeting room's door, and directs his comment at Carly and Hank, who are still in the hallway. "We're starting the meeting, love birds – get in here!"

***

All of the X-men are sitting around a large, circular table – not unlike the war room back at the mansion.

Jean and Scott are sitting next to each other. There is so much they want to discuss with each other. But a few looks at each other's faces, supplemented with their psychic rapport, conveys all it needs to. For now, the X-men are safe and they need to get the read on their surroundings. Spending time together and catching up apparently will be possible soon, but not right now – and Scott as leader is very attuned to that, despite what his heart desires. For now, he is content to hold Jean's hand.

"So, as I said, we're on my submarine," Warren begins, when all the X-men are seated around the table.

"Your submarine?" Bobby asks. "I didn't know you had one."

Warren throws him a look. This should be **his** moment, the moment when his money, connections, and plain old hard work have rescued the team, but leave it to Drake to make a (poor) attempt at humor and sarcasm.

"Ever since I was released, I've been working on this. I knew we couldn't go back to the mansion since we'd be sitting ducks there. I had to find us a new base, one that allowed us to move quickly and stay undetected – and I had to do it all secretly, since I was being monitored."

Warren goes on to describe the technical specifications of the submarine. Scott and the others lob several questions his way, as they want to ensure that their new base is indeed safe. Angel explains that it can and does continually operate in stealth-mode and would be even harder to detect than the Blackbird. It is capable of moving at an extremely rapid pace, and has been outfitted with enough food and supplies to last "two years minimum, up to three and a half depending on how often we travel at our top speeds," Warren says. He also adds that it is equipped with weaponry.

"I commend you for putting this together," Charles says.

"We all do. Thank you, Warren," Scott adds. He then says, "I'm very glad that we're out of any immediate danger."

Jean Paul speaks up. "I would like to know more about the rescue. How was it accomplished?"

Warren and Betsy take turns describing their plans and how they brought them to fruition. Many X-men are surprised and impressed to hear of the crucial role Carly played.

"We are honored to have you as part of our team," Xavier says to her.

"Thank you," Carly responds. "I'm glad I could help with the rescue, and – even though I'm not a mutant – I would be honored to be a part of your group."

They continue to describe the escape. Jean explains her psychic encounter with Emma, and how Emma had been working for the government and using her powers to keep Betsy – or any other powerful psychics out there - at bay.

"I had no choice but to knock her out, so to speak," Jean admits. "I delivered a psychic blast. I think she will be unconscious for weeks, if not longer."

"Jean and I will have to continually monitor her, to ensure she does not start up again," Charles adds.

"I would like to help with that as well," Betsy offers.

Charles nods at Betsy's offer.

"Have you learned anything more," Scott asks, addressing Warren and the female members of the team, "about how they suppressed our powers?"

"We believe it is thanks to Mr. Sinister," Ororo says.

They go on to describe what led them to that conclusion. During the times when Betsy was able to break through and get into Emma's mind, she gleaned a few pieces of information suggesting Sinister's involvement. Additionally, the X-men already know that he has equipment which effectively blocks mutant powers, since he used it against them in the Savage Lands.

"There is something else we learned," Jean begins, "which confirmed in our minds that it was Sinister." Her voice now has a hesitancy to it, as if she is bringing up a difficult subject. She glances at Betsy.

"One of the times that I was linked to Emma," Betsy begins, slowly, "I caught some flashes – some impressions – of their plans for us." She pauses, "We know Sinister has always been obsessed with Scott and Jean…"

Scott looks from Betsy to Jean and suddenly a light bulb goes on. "Are you saying he was going to take our baby?" Scott breathes, horrified.

At Scott's words, many looks are exchanged around the table. Truly, this is terrible to contemplate. It is shocking but, when the team members think about it, it is logical as well.

The look on Jean's face confirms the answer to Scott's question. He jumps out of his seat in rage, and then calms himself back down. He forces himself to take a deep breath.

"We started to suspect something too," Jean adds, once the room quiets a bit. "One of the guards was very sympathetic to us. She dropped enough hints that we could guess at it." Jean pauses. "She told us some other things too. Some very scary things. Like, there might have been a plan underway to….to 'breed' us, for lack of a better term. To make us have more mutant babies – for them to experiment on as well."

Jean then looks at Ororo, uncertain of how much else to divulge. Assuming Ororo continues her pregnancy, it will eventually no longer be a private matter. All the X-women know that Ororo is expecting, but none of them know how many of the X-men are aware. Even if everyone might know of it, Ororo and Logan might not want it discussed within the larger group.

Ororo almost imperceptibly shakes her head. There are many murmurs going around the table – the team is quite disturbed by Jean's words – so Ororo's silent response to Jean likely has gone unnoticed by most.

Logan sees it of course. At least now he knows why Ororo is pregnant despite the condoms they used.

"How disturbing," Hank breathes, making an understatement. "How repulsive of them."

"Dat would partly explain the visit we had," Remy says. "But…dey give us protection. Why would dey do dat?" Remy cannot explain why but he would prefer that Logan not know that Remy knows about Ororo's pregnancy. Perhaps it is simply that Remy values other people's privacy, or perhaps because Remy is used to secrecy.

"Perhaps it was faulty," Hank speculates. "There are ways in which that can be done."

"False sense of security," Betsy mumbles.

"That guard even told us they might've put some drugs in our food to make us more fertile – those bastards!" Rogue adds, angrily. "As if we're a bunch of lab rats!" She has known this for a while, but her rage resurfaces.

The X-men continue to discuss this, most expressing outrage and other similar emotions. Of course they are all greatly relieved to be free, but this revelation is extremely disquieting.

"Our next order of business is to discuss our plans from here," Scott says, his voice rising above the murmurings. His tone conveys its normal strength and direction. He is fighting to keep hidden his fury and terror over what might have become of his baby. "We have to think of a way to stop Sinister – and free the other mutants too."

Several X-men exchange glances. Ororo speaks up. "We are not in any immediate danger now. And we are all tired. I would suggest we instead take a break. Perhaps we should also have a tour of our new headquarters."

Ororo's suggestion is met with enthusiasm and nods.

"Yeah," Bobby adds. "I'd love a tour."

"And I wanna change the hell outta this prison uniform!" Jubilee adds. The X-women were so focused on the rescue that they did not even take the time to change.

"I also believe," Kurt begins, "that each of us could use some time alone. It is valuable for all of us to have time to ourselves, and we have largely been deprived of that during our imprisonment. Even a few minutes can be beneficial, especially given the disturbing news we have just been made aware of."

Scott nods, seeing clearly that the mood of the team is with those who have spoken. "That makes sense. Warren, will you guide us in a tour? After it, we can each take some time and regroup here later."

***

The submarine is large. As she tells Logan, Ororo should be able to keep her claustrophobia at bay since the boat is so vast. It contains a bridge, engine room, mess hall, gym, sick bay, meeting room, and recreation room. Each communal area will easily accommodate this group of sixteen with room to spare. The rooms are wheelchair accessible, and Braille markings are inside elevators and along the walls to help Carly determine her location.

Crew quarters are also spacious, and each has its own bathroom. ("I'm done with group showers!" Warren explains, as he leads the tour. His viewpoint is definitely shared by all). The beds are queen-sized. Each X-man is assigned their own room during the tour.

"No more listenin' to Gumbo snoring every night," Logan mutters, provoking a few chuckles.

"He does not snore!" protests Rogue, her denial of the truth leading to even more good-natured laughs.

A supply station provides the X-men with clothing that is similar to their old uniforms, so that they are able to discard their prison uniforms.

"We should have a ritual burning," Bobby remarks to Jubilee once their prison uniforms have been cast off. His comment is met with a few laughs.

***

As soon as they have seen enough of the boat, Ororo and Logan head for privacy. They have selected rooms right next to each other's and are sitting side by side on the bed in Ororo's room.

"You know that I am pregnant, right?" Ororo asks. Her time in prison has conditioned her; she keeps her voice quiet even though they are alone at last in a place with thick walls.

"Carly told Hank during one of their visits. He told me right away," Logan says. They are sitting so close together that they are touching, and he reaches for one of her hands and holds it.

"I have not been with anyone other than you for…well, for a very long time." Ororo nearly smiles as she says the words, realizing how long it truly has been.

"I'd been wonderin' how you could be pregnant when we were so careful," he says. "But now it all makes sense. Those bastards! Treatin' us like we're animals for breeding."

Ororo looks at him. She had feared that he would fly into a rage, but he appears remarkably calm. Angry, but not about to gash the walls with his claws. Perhaps the X-men's imprisonment has forced some of them to be more accepting of circumstances that they cannot alter. Additionally, Logan has known about this for a while now and has had time to think about it.

"I share your anger. I feel as if I have been violated." She sighs. "But at this point, what is done is done."

"How've you been doin' with it? Bein' pregnant, I mean? You been sick any?"

"For about a week and a half, I threw up every morning. But as of late, I have felt quite well."

"They done any tests on you? Like, to check on the baby?"

"No. I never officially mentioned to any of the guards that I am pregnant – though I believe that a few of them figured it out. The sympathetic one knew. I suppose they would have, at some point, compelled me to have a physical once I began to 'show'. But I did not push for it. I know my body well, and I can just tell that…all is progressing well." She pauses and says, "I will ask Hank to do some blood work and other analyses as the sick bay here appeared fairly well equipped."

Logan nods, and the two are quiet. They continue to hold hands. Finally, he looks at her.

"So…what do we do about it?" he asks.

"I have been thinking about this question almost non-stop for weeks. I have prayed many times, and even had a few dreams about it. I would like to keep the baby," she says, with a note of finality in her voice. "I enjoyed fulfilling a mother-like role for Mishnari. In the back of my mind, for years, I have wanted to have a baby. Circumstances never made such a wish possible. Now I find myself pregnant unexpectedly. Our lives are not easy and I do not believe that there will ever be an ideal time to have a baby. And besides, I am not so young any more. Who is to say if I will have any other chances?"

Logan listens respectfully to her words. "Makes sense, darlin'," he says at last.

"What about you, Logan? You know that I have decided to have the baby. I do not know, however, how you feel about the situation. We only just began our relationship…." she lets her voice trail off.

"I thought about it a lot too," he begins. "I figured you'd have the baby so I didn't even think much 'bout you not havin' it." Logan then says, "I think I'd be a good dad."

"Yes," Ororo says, enthusiastically. "I have long since thought that. Anytime I think about how well you did with Jubilee, that is clear to me."

"We ain't been a couple that long, but we've been friends for years. We know each other. Don't see any reason why we can't do this together."

Both Ororo and Logan are smiling. Words are not easy for either of them, especially not him, but it is appearing that they are on the same page.

However, Ororo believes it is best if she confirms that. "So am I correct in saying that you wish to continue as we had, with our relationship? Continue to….see each other, to work on being a couple?"

"Sounds good to me."

"To me, as well."

"There are some who'd say we should get married if we're havin' a baby…" he begins.

"I know. But I do not believe we should allow that sentiment to rush us into anything. Marriage is a very serious decision. We were coerced into my getting pregnant, but I do not think that we should be coerced into marriage."

Logan nods. "Yeah. If you wanted to, I'd be up for it. Better not to rush into it though."

"I would rather…let our relationship unfold naturally instead of forcing it into a marriage."

"Me too." Logan pauses. "You know, darlin', this means we'll always be connected though."

"I know. Whether we marry or not marry, whether we break up someday, remain friends all our lives, or remain lovers – we will always be connected by our child."

"I like that. I like the idea of always bein' connected to you, Ro." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. "And I hope that we'll be together a long time."

Ororo is very touched, both at his words and his uncharacteristic gesture. They have never exchanged "I love you's" but perhaps, Ororo wonders, it is heading in that direction.

The couple speak some more. They agree that there is no reason to hide the pregnancy – the female members of the team all know about it anyway, as does Hank. Thus, they decide to individually share the news with the rest of the group.

***

Bobby and Jean Paul are glad that the X-men have been allowed some time to themselves. They have already inaugurated the bed in the room that they agreed to share. Bobby would be content to take a nap, but Jean Paul is already up and dressing.

"I would like to take another look at the bridge," Jean Paul says. "The ship – or _boat_, as I think we are to refer to submarines – runs on autopilot but I think it would be best if several of us learn how to maneuver it. And I want to learn the engine room, and find out more about the weaponry."

Bobby shakes his head. "Damn, you really are motivated!"

"You know that I am," Jean Paul smiles. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I do."

Bobby isn't overly curious about the engine room or any of the submarine's workings, but he wants to remain with Jean Paul. He is awestruck at Jean Paul's lovemaking. Bobby has had trysts before with others – and of course he and Jean Paul found brief snatches of time in the prison's confessional – but Jean Paul was remarkable today. Perhaps it is due to their at last having truly private surroundings.

"Good," Jean Paul smiles. He draws Bobby into another kiss. Bobby wraps his arms around him, extending the kiss as long as possible.

Bobby then dresses quickly, and they are just about to leave their room when Ororo knocks on their door. It is a surprise to see Ororo and Logan standing there, but they happily let them in.

Ororo is brief and to the point, as she has been with everyone. "We wanted to share our news with you," Ororo begins. "I am pregnant. Logan and I are going to be parents."

As with many of the other X-men they have spoken with today, the reaction from Jean Paul and Bobby is a mixture of surprise and hesitant congratulations. When Ororo reassures them that they are pleased and looking forward to the baby's arrival, then the reactions become more sincerely celebratory. After a bit of conversation, with Ororo answering questions about her health and Jean Paul mentioning that he has always loved children, the expectant couple departs.

When the door is closed, Jean Paul turns to look at Bobby. "_Mon chou, _I must say, you do not hide your emotions well." He says the words with a smile on his face, but he is obviously in want of an explanation as well.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asks.

"I could tell that you were not surprised. Did you know that Ororo is expecting?"

Bobby is quiet, and then gestures to the chair. "Maybe you should sit back down, Jean Paul. There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Jean Paul asks. He looks alarmed.

"Okay, now it's my turn to point out that you don't have a poker face either! There's nothing to be worried about. It's nothing bad, so don't stress. But something did happen a few days ago at the jail, and I wanted to tell you about it." Bobby pauses. "I am **so** glad we're free now!"

"What happened?" Jean Paul asks, this time sounding more intrigued than worried.

"Petrizzo talked to me in private. He told me…basically what the girls just said at our meeting. That a scientist was going to take Jean's baby away, and take Ororo's too, when she had it. That was the first time I'd heard Ororo was expecting, when Petrizzo told me. He said that they were going to experiment on the babies, and he also said that before they came here for the visit, the women were secretly given fertility drugs, and that the condoms they were given were bad. He said that he could do something to help – like maybe let Scott go and get Jean to safety -- **if** I'd do what he wanted. Meaning, he wanted to transfer you to another prison, and me to…be his again. And if that wasn't enough, he threatened to tell Scott and Logan if I didn't agree to his terms."

Bobby exhales deeply. Although he has already spoken with Remy about this, keeping it from anyone else – especially Jean Paul – has been difficult. From the time Petrizzo made his threat until the X-men's release, Bobby has had to fight every second to keep his worry hidden. Now, he thinks, he will be able to sleep well again.

Jean Paul puts a comforting arm around Bobby's shoulders. "Thank heavens we are free," he says quietly. "What a terrible situation for you."

"It was really eating away at me. Um, to put it mildly."

Jean Paul thinks for a few moments. "If you had had to make a decision, what would you have done?"

"I don't know. My only plan was to put Petrizzo off as long as I could. He really had me in a bind."

"The bastard," Jean Paul breathes, shaking his head. He then thinks through the situation some more and adds, "I wonder how much of it was a bluff, though. Would he really have had the power to release Scott?"

Bobby shrugs. "Maybe not release him, but maybe he could've made it look like he escaped? I dunno. I'm so glad I don't have to face that horrible decision."

"That makes two of us." Jean Paul stands up. With that order of business out of the way, he wants to resume his earlier plans. "Now. Off to the rest of the submarine." Jean Paul offers his hand and Bobby takes it.

Bobby's not exactly thrilled with the prospect of learning the submarine's operations, but he reminds himself how lucky he is about how the Petrizzo situation resolved itself, and that at least gives him a smile.

***

Ororo and Logan pause in the corridor. He sniffs the air to ensure they are alone; he does not even need to crane his head around and look. Having one's powers back, Logan thinks, is a wonderful thing.

"We have to tell Bishop?" he asks Ororo, sounding decidedly unenthusiastic.

Ororo smiles patiently. "It is not a task I look forward to. But he will find out sooner or later, and we don't want anyone to feel as if they have been deliberately excluded." She pauses and lowers her voice. "How bad was it…between the two of you, in prison?"

"Started out bad. We had our fights. Then he found an easier target and went after Bobby." Logan shakes his head. "I'll give the guy this – once Xavier told him to knock it off, he behaved better. The team kinda rallied together when the Stryke went after us." He pauses. "Still don't like him though."

"I am not overly fond of him either. But I---"

Ororo stops in mid-sentence when Logan puts up a silencing finger. A moment later, Betsy and Warren approach the hallway. They pass Ororo and Logan, and then the couple is alone again.

Ororo continues. "But I can understand his frustration, to an extent. Perhaps I should tell him one-on-one. I will try to do so in a gentle way."

Logan nods. As difficult as Bishop can be, he knows that Ororo has nothing to fear from him. "Okay. I say it's 50-50 whether he'll pick a fight with me afterwards."

"If he does," Ororo smiles, "that will only show again his stupidity." She then places a quick kiss on Logan's mouth and heads for Bishop's room.

Several minutes later, she is sitting down in the chair in Bishop's room, facing him. "So that is the news that Logan and I are sharing with everyone," she concludes.

Ororo has delivered the news gently and sympathetically. She notes that Bishop's face is stoic and his arms are crossed over his chest. She decides to say a few more words. "I know that you might wish things had turned out differently, but I've had feelings for Logan for a long time. I had to wait quite a while for him to get over his feelings for Jean and I…." She stops. These words are not garnering the hoped-for reaction from Bishop and she's not sure why she is going down this pathway. She tries a different route. "And you're a fine man; I'm sure many women would be glad to have you as theirs. Perhaps someday we will be able to recruit more women, or better yet – be able to get off of this submarine and reintegrate back into society."

At long last, a reaction from Bishop. "Whatever, Ororo. It's your loss. I wish you well. Can't say I wish **him** well, but I wish you well." He then pauses, as if to consider something different. Against his better judgment, he adds, "And if things don't work out with him, I'm still here."

Ororo stands up. Clearly, she thinks, Bishop hasn't thought this through. Would he really want to be involved with someone who has a child fathered by a man Bishop actively dislikes?

"Thank you for listening, Bishop. As I said, Logan and I wanted to share our news with everyone."

With that, she sees herself to the door.

***

"I am sorry, my friends," Hank says. He is standing with Rogue and Remy inside the lab, which is adjacent to the infirmary. When the group meeting concluded, one of the first places Hank investigated was the lab.

He has just told Rogue and Remy that he has neither the equipment nor the materials to continue his work on the gel he had been designing for the couple, the gel that would allow them to touch.

"The only potential solution I can think of," he continues, "is to have Kurt teleport me to my old laboratory at the mansion, and return with the necessary supplies." As he speaks, Hank's eyes are on the various pieces of equipment inside the laboratory.

"Ain't that dangerous, though?" Rogue asks. Her voice has a distinctly mournful tone to it. "The mansion's gotta be under so much surveillance."

Remy shakes his head. "Dey prob'ly got dat equipment dat blocks our powers set up all 'round the mansion. Dey know it's the first place we'll go."

Hank nods. "That is quite likely, though we do not know for certain. We can always ask Jean or the Professor to investigate and determine whether or not our opponents do indeed have Sinister's equipment activated around the mansion's perimeter."

Hank rubs his temples and thinks of another idea. "Rogue, when you and the other women, um, visited us in prison, you had on Genoshan collars. Do you know where the collars are being stored? Perhaps Kurt could teleport there."

Rogue shakes her head. "We thought of that already. But I got no idea where they are. And Kurt can't teleport to places he ain't been or seen before – not without a lot of risk." Rogue silently reminds herself that Kurt was able to teleport the team to this submarine only because Jean had been here before, and she had filled his head with detailed images of the place, an intuitive sense of its location.

Hank tilts his head. "Perhaps we could ask the Professor or Jean to enter the minds of whoever is guarding the mansion, have them destroy the equipment that suppresses our powers, and _then_ have Kurt teleport into the mansion to retrieve the equipment and supplies that I was using to work on the gel."

The three of them look at each other. It may be possible. It is also places several X-men in a very risky situation. At this point, the X-men might need to minimize their risk and instead, when the team regroups, focus on finding a way to defeat Sinister.

Rogue, meanwhile, is feeling embarrassment at the very thought of asking others to do so much in order for her to have sexual relations with Remy. She knows her embarrassment must be apparent by the reddish shade of her cheeks.

"Hank, t'ank you," Remy says. "Let's t'ink of other ways and see how the meeting goes when we all get back toget'er. Dere's a way – we just gotta find it."

The couple walks back to their room. One is dejected, the other taking it in stride.

Rogue has had many moments over the years where she has felt not worthy of Remy, not worthy of his patience let alone his love. She has more than once told him to "find himself a real woman". Under their present circumstances, this would not be possible even if Remy had wanted it. When they reach their room, Rogue does not know what to say.

But she decides to start with one sentiment. "Thank you. For puttin' up with me." Her voice is quiet and sorrowful.

"Chere," he begins, soothingly, pulling her into his arms. "Where's dat sassy girl I fell in love wit'? You don't gotta thank me."

"I know. But what a pain this is. Almost makes me long for that day back in prison when they let us meet."

"We free now. Not'in' could be better dan dat." A grin spreads across Remy's face. "Besides, chere. Dere's still a lot we can do." His voice drops a few octaves lower. "We can touch ourselves toget'er, like before. An' I already went through the kitchen and liberated some saran wrap. Dere's lubricant in the supply station too."

Without breaking their embrace, Remy reaches for a card and charges it. The card remains lit, veiling the room in a warm glow which provides a richer atmosphere for the half-darkened room than its bright lights would have.

'Trust Remy to always think on the bright side', Rogue tells herself. "Thank you, Remy," she says softly. "I look forward to usin' it. I just _ache_ that I can't kiss you though!"

"Sooner or later we find a way," he murmurs. Although both are fully clothed, his hands start leisurely exploring her. "Jus' looking at you has an effect on me, Chere…you know, all you have to do is take off your clothes, dat make me more happy den anythin'. Dat turn me on more den anythin'."

Rogue can feel the heat from his body. She has always found his voice incredibly arousing. When he whispers words such as the ones he has just spoken, she finds herself helpless.

"Okay, Swamp Rat," she manages, "where is that saran wrap?"

***

"I can't believe it," Scott says, as he slips his shirt on back over his head. "They were going to take our baby away from us."

Jean makes her way to her husband's side of the bed. He's sitting up, his legs over the bed's side.

"I have been sick with worry," Jean admits, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But at least we're here now. And we know we're safe." Her tone is soothing.

Before Scott and Jean retired to their quarters for some alone time, he had wanted a more detailed look at the ship. He visited the bridge and other strategic locations, and is now content that their defenses are as robust as Warren claims. The submarine has better stealth equipment than the Blackbird.

Scott sighs. "I know. We're safe here. But the scenario still boggles my mind. If I have to, I can almost understand the government's opinion, that mutants aren't safe and that we need to be locked up. It's unconscionable, of course, but at least there is **a bit** of logic to it. But for our own country to team up with _Sinister_ and support his efforts in exchange for a way to get rid of us…that just breaks all rules." Scott struggles with his words, given how baffled and angry he is. "He's so evil and dangerous; how can they not see that? I used to be able to feel patriotic, feel some connection to the mainstream, for lack of a better term. But now…." He allows his voice to trail off.

"Perhaps they only see what they want to," Jean says. "Sinister is a master at deception. He promises them that he can help keep the entire country safe. I guess they consider giving away the lives of a few mutant children – and tossing all other mutants into jail -- to be an acceptable compromise. We're a small enough portion of the population that I guess we're expendable." Jean pauses. "Sinister has money too, and the economy is in ruins, so maybe his capital bought off enough decision makers."

Jean thinks about her words and then shakes her head. "I agree with you, Scott. I can understand it to an extent, but it's still unconscionable. If we weren't mutants, you and I would be Mr. and Mrs. Middle America, but right now it's hard to have much faith in the goodness of humanity."

"At least we have each other. And the rest of the X-men," Scott says, searching for something positive. "Speaking of which, I think we should call the rest of the team back together now."

Jean cranes her head to look at the clock on the nightstand. "Maybe instead you could announce that we'll be getting back together in, say, 90 minutes? That way they get more of a heads-up." She smiles. "We do want to make sure we give people enough time for their…um, reunions."

Scott returns to Jean's side of the bed and kisses her. "I like that idea. In fact, we could even have another reunion, if you so desired."

"I do," Jean says, her smile widening.

***

The time for the group's meeting draws near, and the X-men are starting to reassemble inside the meeting room.

Bishop watches Bobby and Jean Paul enter the room. They are holding hands. He thinks to himself how much he dislikes it here. Ororo is pregnant with the baby of a man he doesn't like. Not one, but now **two**, gay men are on the team and they don't have the decency to act embarrassed or timid about their relationship. And there's not one available female in this place. (Jubilee is single, but she can't be older than seventeen or eighteen, Bishop thinks. He doesn't really desire her – he wants Ororo – and besides, Logan would kill him if he went after Jubilee anyway.)

He asks himself how much better off he is now than when he was in jail, given that he can't leave without fear of recapture. He knows he's safe here, but he doesn't feel free. '_Damn the government and damn Sinister!' _Bishop says to himself.

The X-men eventually all settle into their seats, and Scott brings the meeting to order. He summarizes neatly where they are at now.

"So, we think we have a pretty solid assumption that Sinister has teamed up with the government to lend them his equipment to block mutant powers. In exchange, it looks like he gets mutant babies to experiment on."

"Experiment on, and I wonder what else," Charles says. "Perhaps he intends to clone them, and create a mutant army of some sort."

"He'd wanted to do that before," Jean notes. "Maybe he figures now is his chance."

"Even though we're safe, there are a bunch of other mutant groups still being held prisoner," Scott adds.

"Yes, and I think it's reasonable to believe that several of the mutant women are already expecting," Ororo adds. "More fodder for Sinister, if we don't do something."

"So we gotta find Sinister and shut him down," Logan says.

"That's the hard part," Rogue responds. She has clear memories of the entire team being held prisoner in the Savage Land. Part of it was wonderful – it was the first time she and Remy kissed. But she also remembers the fear she felt at the fact that her entire team was captured. She remembers being tortured by one of Sinister's devices, though that was for a mercifully short duration.

"We beat him in the Savage Land," Remy says. "We do it again."

"We must find him first, though," Ororo notes.

"If only I could get to Cerebro," Xavier says. "I would have a chance of finding him that way. But the mansion is heavily guarded, and Sinister's equipment blocking our powers surrounds it."

"I think we stand a chance of being able to get around that, though," Scott says. "Telepathic interference with those who are guarding the mansion, and several well-aimed shots at the equipment."

"I agree," adds Ororo. "There is risk to it, but I think it would be possible for us to get inside."

"It's a risk we gotta take," Logan adds. "Can't spend the rest of our lives hiddin' out here. Can't let the government and Sinister keep their hands on all the other mutants that are captured."

"I agree, but a raid on the mansion still seems risky," Jean Paul speaks up. He's new to the team but not one to be quiet with his opinions. "Is there any other way to find Sinister? I don't understand why the Professor needs Cerebro to do it."

"Sinister is a very powerful mutant," Xavier admits. "He is adept at shielding himself from telepathy. I can attempt to find him without Cerebro; in fact, I made some preliminary attempts during our break. The results, however, were not encouraging and I do suspect that I need Cerebro to find him."

"What are the odds that the government just left Cerebro alone 'dough?" Remy asks. "Dey got control of the mansion. We t'ink they gonna just leave it be?"

"He's right," Ororo says. "We have to consider that we might successfully raid the mansion only to find Cerebro gone – or smashed into a thousand pieces."

"That is a good point," Scott allows. "But how else can we find Sinister without Cerebro?"

"_Someone's_ gotta know where Sinister is," Rogue exclaims. "Can't the Professor or Jean read a few minds to lock into his location?"

Jean replies, "It certainly is possible that we could locate the mind of the government officials – or military leaders, whoever – who interact with Sinister. But we would have to comb through a lot of minds to do so. Without Cerebro, I think it would take weeks."

"I agree," Charles says. "And even when we reach the minds of those who interact with Sinister, I doubt even they will know his exact location. They might have a sense, but I'm certain that a master of disguise like Sinister has numerous ways to camouflage his location: using third parties, blocking tracers on his communications, and so on."

"And besides," Betsy adds, "it's not as if reading minds is a simple exercise. Even for the Professor and Jean. It could take weeks of difficult and complex scanning to find the right people and probe their minds."

"I think we should consider that as a back-up plan only," Scott says. "Our first priority should be to raid the mansion and reach Cerebro. We will have to hope that Cerebro is not damaged beyond repair."

"One more thing though," Jean Paul begins. "Even if we take out Sinister, is there not still a problem with your government's treatment of mutants? Mutants are still defined as enemies of the state."

"He's right," Logan growls. "Takin' out Sinister won't fix that."

Charles touches his chin. "I agree. We will need to change our government's opinion on us and overturn a few laws. Making that sort of change will certainly not be simple, but it is necessary. However, dealing with Sinister is our first priority, as we can't influence the government or advocate for better laws when we are imprisoned. Once Sinister is defeated, I will fly to Washington and attempt to meet with the necessary decision makers. Years ago, we had the ear of Kelly, when he was president. Perhaps we can gain the ear of another president."

"There has to be somebody in Washington who's sympathetic to us," Jean hopes.

"Maybe we can ask Kelly to pull a few strings – as a former president, he has some clout," Scott adds.

"Another thing we need to consider," Ororo begins, "are the other mutant groups who are imprisoned. When they are freed, some will act in ways that might…jeopardize our goal of influencing this country's leaders. We will need to manage this carefully."

"Good luck in dealing with the Stryke," Bishop mutters.

Charles nods. "They will be one of our biggest challenges. They might lash out at anyone – us or their captors."

Logan shrugs. "We've been dealin' with that shit for years though. Sabretooth or Apocalypse goes ballistic, it's all over the TV, and every mutant gets blamed for it. We could all be saints and choir-boys, they'd still find a reason to dump on us."

There is silence for a few moments.

Scott looks around the room. "So, let's start our plans for re-taking the mansion," he directs.

"I must suggest an alternative," Charles steps in. "We have all been imprisoned for a period of months. We have had only a few hours' reprieve. Our planning and our mission will be far more effective if each of us gets a full night's sleep. I insist that we re-group in the morning. In this case, waiting one more day will not hurt us – and acting too quickly, before we are fully rested, might be detrimental."

The X-men eagerly agree with the Professor's words. They plan to reconvene the next day.

***

**COMING SOON – EPILOGUE II**


	10. Epilogue II

**EPILOGUE II**

***

As the X-men gradually begin to file out of the meeting room, Remy tracks down Hank and asks if they can speak in private. Hank suggests his laboratory, and he then lets Carly know his whereabouts and that he will be back with her soon.

The two men make their way towards the small, white-walled room.

"What is on your mind, my friend?" Hank asks. He gestures for Remy to sit in a chair beside him.

"I noticed somethin' dat not many folks would see," Remy begins. He sounds a bit pleased with the fact that he is so perceptive. "When you an' me and Rogue talk in here earlier today, a few t'ings gave away dat you were nervous. Which Remy t'ink is odd because you weren't nervous las' time the three of us talk 'bout dis same subject. An' you didn't say much in the team meeting we just have, which not be like you either." He pauses. "Remy t'ink somethin' on your mind and you need someone to talk to."

Hank smiles. Remy has hit the target exactly.

"Your powers of observation are indeed as acute as ever." Hank considers his next few words and then admits, "I was considering whether or not to seek your advice."

Remy gently slaps a hand to Hank's shoulder. "Hank McCoy, dat's why I be here! Is about you and your _femme_, no?"

"Once again, I commend your powers of observation."

"Jus' logic in dis case."

Hank settles back into his chair. Although the seat is slightly too small for him, he feels at ease. Remy has that effect on people. Hank appreciates the fact that he did not even need to approach Remy or bring up the topic himself.

"Is dere somet'in' specific you want advice on?" Remy asks.

Hank looks at his hands. "No," he says. "Well, I mean, yes. I – uh – I do not know what is standard and typical when it comes to this type of situation. Is Carly expecting that we will, uh, get intimate tonight? Or is she expecting that we will wait? My understanding is that some couples engage in this right away, and that others might wait a short while. But how am I to know what she expects?"

Remy smiles. "Hank, my man, no way of knowing unless you talk 'bout it. You just gotta ask. You ever discuss this topic before wit' her?"

"We have only broached it. She said that in some ways she is traditional, and in other ways she is not. I said that I felt that reflected my state as well. However, in thinking back to our previous conversation, I fear it was too vague to provide sufficient guidance."

Remy listens and nods. "Here's what I t'ink you should do. Sit down wit' her, take her hand, tell her dat you ain't got a lot of experience in matters of the heart and that you don't know what her expectations are. Den tell her that you want to hear what she wants, and den share wit' her what you yourself want."

Hank considers this for a moment. "I follow you up until your last point. However, I realize that I am uncertain as to what I want. Part of me would love to get intimate with her right away. However, at the same time I believe there is a benefit to waiting."

"Perfect. Tell her jus' exactly what you tell me. An' listen for what she say too. Only you two can decide what be right." He pauses. "If there be doubt, no harm in waiting."

Hank exhales and smiles. "Remy, I feel as if you have assisted me quite a bit. Thank you. There is, however, one more area in which I am feeling nervous. Assuming that Carly and I do, at some point, decide that the time is right….I know nothing of technique, having had no first-hand experience."

Remy is trying to keep from breaking out a delighted grin. He loves the fact that he is being acknowledged as an expert in this area. He has always wished that others would come to him for this type of advice. Many men eschew this type of intimate conversation and few will candidly admit their lack of knowledge in this area. Remy practically wants to shout with joy.

Hank continues. "I have, of course, done some reading on the subject. I know that in order for her to climax, I am going to need to stimulate her clitoris. From what I understand, women vary quite a bit in terms of how exactly they might wish for one to go about this."

"I give you a few tips," Remy happily says.

***

Most of the team gather in the mess hall for dinner. Topics of conversation are split. Because Carly is new to the team, many of the X-men eagerly engage her in conversation, enjoying getting to know her better. Many want to discuss happy matters in general, and thus several conversations take place with the two expectant couples, having to do with all aspects of babies and parenthood. Charles, in particular, is glad to see Scott looking well and enjoying talking about the baby's arrival. The imprisonment and separation from Jean were very hard on him, but Scott already appears back to his old self.

Having been imprisoned for so long, team members are enjoying this dinner. They are relieved that, for the moment, they don't have to worry about whether the Stryke will taunt and fight them, or that if they defend themselves they will be beaten with nightsticks and placed in solitary. The fact that they have much more choice in what to eat at their meal also provides some happiness.

Others, however, are more focused on the upcoming battle and spend time discussing it. Logan and Ororo have been involved in both conversations around their pregnancy as well as the battle.

After dinner, Ororo says she wants to spend time in the recreation room, but Logan asks if instead they can go to his quarters.

Ororo raises an eyebrow. She is thinking how nice it is that Logan wants her _again_, and how much she will enjoy it as well. However, when they reach his room, Logan does not pull her into a passionate embrace.

"What is on your mind?" Ororo asks, realizing that this is not going to be the amorous encounter she had begun to prepare for.

"The mission to the mansion," Logan says directly. "You ain't gonna go on it, are you?"

Ororo is taken aback by his tone. He sounds very firm and his eyes are worried.

"I do not know," Ororo responds. "It depends on what the team plans tomorrow. We may very well need a large team for this mission. But I can sense from looking at you and what you have just said that you are dead-set against my going."

"I am. It's safer here, darlin'. I don't want you to put the baby at risk. God forbid you get captured again and Sinister get his hands on our baby."

Ororo literally takes a step back as she tries to take a deep breath. "I do not care for your tone, Logan. I am second-in-command of the team. And this is a critical mission."

"But you're expectin' a baby. Things are different now, darlin'." He has softened his voice a degree but his words are still firm.

"The pregnancy is not too far along and I feel well and healthy. I usually do not engage in hand-to-hand combat as it is. My powers are so strong that rarely can any weapons get near me."

"I remember one time when you got shot and ended up in the hospital," Logan points out, referring to an incident from several years ago which was the result of a Sinister-influenced Morph wreaking havoc on the X-men.

His words sting her. She remembers the incident well. Being defeated and hospitalized was demoralizing, and Ororo does not appreciate the reminder.

"So because I am pregnant you expect me to remain inside this boat – for how long? Forever? I will not, Logan," she states. She speaks her last sentence loudly and slowly, obviously very determined.

"You gotta think now 'bout what's best for our baby," he insists. "It ain't just what you or I want anymore. Besides, we got a lot of good fighters on this team. We don't need everyone. Jean probably ain't gonna go."

"Might I remind you that I am not Jean! Or is that a fact for which you do not need a reminder?'

Just as his words earlier struck a nerve, now Ororo's last remark has hit Logan. When they first began their relationship, he tried so hard to subtly let her know that it was Ororo he was interested in, that he cared about _her_, that he was over Jean.

Then again, Logan thinks, he never actually spoke those words to her.

The two stand inside the small room, looking at each other and silent.

Ororo finally speaks. "Perhaps we should discuss this later, when our emotions have cooled off." She turns for the door.

But then he opens his mouth and says, "You ain't goin' on that mission, Ro!"

Ororo's eyes pop open. "Do not tell me what to do!" she demands, and then exits.

***

Dinner has begun to wind down, and most of the team members are dispersing for either the rec room or their quarters. The Professor wheels his way over towards Bishop.

"Bishop," he begins, when he observes that no one else is within earshot. "I was wondering if you wanted to speak with me."

Bishop shrugs, though his words carry a tone of slight surprise. "I don't have anything in particular to talk about with you."

The Professor lowers his voice a bit. "I thought that perhaps it wouldn't hurt if you had someone to talk to."

"Really?"

Bishop's tone is either one of surprise or distaste; Charles is uncertain which. When he asked him to join the X-men, Charles knew that Bishop might present problems, but Charles has never been afraid of that. Several other members of the team, before Bishop, had brought their own serious issues and challenges with them. Charles has never avoided dealing with those situations; in fact he takes great satisfaction in seeing an X-man improve their life.

The Professor spreads his hands. "It is something I offer to all of my X-men, though perhaps I could have done more of it in the prison. We live the kind of lives where we are constantly under stress. Being so disdained by society at large does not help things. We've just come from spending months in captivity and are now living inside a submarine, a vast improvement for sure but still confining. Many people would find the circumstances stressful, and so I wanted to offer you my listening ear if you ever need it."

Bishop remembers that Charles once, months before they were captured, made the same offer to him. He had immediately turned it down then. Bishop waits a moment or two before replying.

"Lemme think about it." He turns towards the rec room and pauses. He adds, sounding sincere, "Thanks."

***

Ororo fluffs and re-fluffs her pillow, and she shifts her position on the bed. She has never had too difficult of a time dealing with changing circumstances, however the last few days have been full of action and change. She was in jail, after a daring escape is now free and living inside a submarine. She and Logan agreed to raise their baby together – certainly a life-altering decision --, and then had the most serious altercation they have ever experienced. Now she is going to bed alone. They have not spoken since their argument.

She thinks about the brief amount of time they were together before the X-men's capture, how their relationship was just getting off the ground. They have years of friendship behind them but their relationship now is on a whole different level. She does not know what the results of such a quarrel will be.

`He is in the wrong,' Ororo says to herself. `I certainly am not going to apologize.'

She tries to turn her thoughts to the team and its upcoming mission. She thinks over questions to ask at the meeting and possible approaches to the raid. Eventually she succumbs to a fitful sleep.

***

"I once said that I could listen to you read all day, but Hank, even you must need a break," Carly says, smiling. Her voice has a slight twinge of fatigue to it. She's had a series of very long days.

"Ah, yes. Yes of course," Hank says, putting the copy of "Fahrenheit 451" aside. He is uncertain how long he has been reading to Carly inside their room, but he has been cognizant of the fact that it has been for a long time.

"Thank you, Hank," Carly says, moving closer to Hank on the bed. "I do love listening to your voice."

"I – I love reading to you," Hank manages. "I will gladly do it at any time."

He is pondering how Carly's embrace can feel simultaneously so alien and so comforting. He knows why this type of touch is so foreign to him; Hank is, of course, close friends with most of the X-men, several of whom (Jubilee and Jean, for instance) are at least a little physically affectionate with him. But he is still totally unused to an amorous touch from a woman.

Hank replays some words of advice given to him by Remy. He decides to share this thought with Carly. He explains to her the fact that he is unused to this type of physical affection

"I mention this only because I don't want you to develop the incorrect impression of my feelings for you," Hank concludes.

"Thank you for explaining that," Carly says. "I know this stuff is new for you. It's okay to feel nervous about it all."

"I am very glad that you understand," Hank says, and a measure of relief is apparent in his voice. However he is not – nor does he sound – fully relieved either.

He looks at Carly. She is resting her head against his body. One of her hands holds one of his. Many times over the months, Hank has had the thought that verbal communication is far more important for a couple in which one member is blind. The thought is obvious, but Hank is now experiencing the reality of it.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asks. "You have undertaken quite a lot in the past few days. I still marvel at the role you played in the escapes."

Carly chuckles. "I never saw myself as a heroine either. But I didn't have a choice – I wanted to get you and the others free, and I was going to do whatever it took." She pauses. "I'm fine. Tired, but fine. I went through a few days before the rescue where I was really nervous, and then during the rescue I was full of adrenaline. Now it's gone, which is I guess why I'm a little tired. What about you?"

"I am well."

"Good."

Carly reaches for him and they begin to kiss. Hank has never before engaged in a "making out" session before. He follows Carly's lead, eagerly returning her kisses.

"Mmmm," Carly says after a while, stroking Hank's torso. "I love this fur. Touching you is such a sensual experience."

"Why, thank you," Hank says. Due to the work of Carly's hands, he is starting to feel less nervous and more aroused. "I also greatly enjoy touching you."

They continue to kiss and caress for many enjoyable moments. Hank replays Remy's words and knows that he must muster some control and have a much-needed conversation with Carly.

He takes her hands and gently kisses them. "Carly," he says, and then adds in a term of endearment, "my sweet. I – I must ask you…is it your desire that we get intimate tonight? Or would you prefer to wait?"

Carly gently laughs. "Hank, I've been waiting for months! If you are willing, I would love to make love with you tonight. It's okay if you're nervous. We'll figure it out together."

"I appreciate your candor. I am, however, somewhat nervous. Would it perhaps be better if we waited?" Hank can only speak from his heart and do the best he can; he has no idea how his words are coming across.

"If you want to, I can wait longer," Carly says. "I mean, I don't want to rush you. Even though I really want you."

Hank nearly wants to exclaim in happiness. A beautiful woman who he adores _wants_ him. It is more exhilarating and arousing than it is nerve-wracking.

Carly continues, "Of course, there is that mission to the mansion coming up. What if something happens to you? I would sure hate it if we lost our chance…" she lets her voice trail off.

Carly's last few sentences have made up Hank's mind for him. He feels something shift inside and knows what he wants. "You are right," he says. "And we have waited months for this opportunity. If you do not mind my inexperience, I would love nothing more than to make love with you."

Carly reaches for Hank's lips and kisses him passionately.

***

Rogue and Remy are inside their room, preparing for bed. They have again eschewed the room's bright lights for one of Remy's charged cards instead. Rogue watches him undress and would be content to gaze at the sight of him shirtless all day. She is overcome with a desire to touch him. This time, it's not sexual. She just wants to put her arms around him and feel his skin against hers. She just wants to be able to embrace him.

"Maybe we jus' hug each other real quick," Remy says.

Rogue has sometimes wondered about Remy's ability to sense her thoughts.

"No, Remy," Rogue says. Her voice is soft and sad, with none of its trademark sass. "I ain't gonna hug you even for a second – don't wanna risk hurtin' you."

"I understand," he says, finishing undressing and slipping under the covers. Rogue will sleep fully clothed to avoid the risk of her skin touching his. "Remy talk to Hank tomorrow. Maybe during the mission to the mansion he can take his lab equipment."

"I hope so," Rogue says. She is weary, and eager to get into bed. She lifts the covers and lays on her back.

Sleep evades Rogue for several minutes. Judging from Remy's breathing – and his lack of snoring, though that often occurs later in the night - she guesses that he is awake too.

"Damn it, Remy – you're all naked! How am I supposed to share a bed with you and not get all turned on?! Why can't you sleep with some clothes on??"

Remy bursts out laughing at Rogue's candid outburst. He also quite appreciates the acknowledgement of his sex appeal.

"Stop your laughin'!" Rogue exclaims, though she is now laughing as well, even as she tries to keep some sternness in her voice.

Remy reaches for one of Rogue's gloved hands and amorously kisses it, purposefully making loud smacking noises. She playfully swats him with a pillow. The two continue this way, laughing and playing, for a long time.

***

More guards than ever before are stationed at the Xavier Institute, and they are on high-alert. They are also nervous. They know that the X-men have escaped, and there are rumors that the telepathic mutant who had been working with the government has been incapacitated. They know that they might be helpless against a group of angry and powerful mutants who want their home base back.

But their government has outfitted the guards as best as it can. The guards wear upgraded armor, are never alone, and have the most deadly weaponry available. Heavily artillery such as tanks and helicopters patrol the mansion as well. And their best weapon is, of course, the one given to them by Sinister: the equipment which neutralizes mutant power within a given radius. None of the guards, of course, know who Sinister is or who is behind this effort, though rumors abound.

In the end, none of these speculations matter. The guards' minds are all swiftly entered and examined, unbeknownst to the guards themselves. Charles and Jean – who are still aboard their submarine and far from the equipment which could neutralize their powers -- soon learn the location of the nearby mutant-controlling devices. They also discover that Cerebro is still inside the mansion and more or less in one piece. Apparently the mysterious device does not hold much interest for the government, and Sinister is preoccupied with other plans.

A powerful psychic blast knocks out most of the guards. Those who are operating helicopters carefully land them at Xavier's "suggestion" – and then fall asleep peacefully once they are safe. Those guards who are not wiped out telepathically are having their minds taken over. Charles and Jean compel them to turn their weaponry on the devices from Sinister that control mutant powers. They blast them to pieces.

Once Charles and Jean are certain that there are no functioning mutant-controlling devices anywhere near the mansion, it is now time for the larger team to act, and act swiftly. Kurt teleports a small team consisting of Scott, Ororo, Bishop, and Hank. Cerebro is in its usual location. Kurt quickly teleports it to the X-men's submarine.

Hank has one detour to make, to his laboratory. The others swiftly accompany him. Hank immediately points out which pieces of equipment need to be brought with the X-men.

Meanwhile, Charles is not struggling to hold off the guards. He is a master, with complete control of his powers; he easily performs mental scans of the area, detects if there are any reinforcements who have not been knocked out, and he gently incapacitates any newcomers.

Jean, however, is struggling. A few years ago, she reached a point where Xavier had said she was nearly as skilled a telepath as he - and it had been true. But Jean's powers are rusty with months of disuse, she is more worried for Scott than she can ever recall being during previous missions, and she is allowing distractions to hinder her. A few reinforcements slip by her notice and close in on the X-men.

The X-men spot them in time, and Scott stuns a few of them with his optic blasts. But he doesn't get them all, and one of them shoots Scott. The weapon is discharged and hits its target a split second before Kurt teleports the X-men and their equipment back to the submarine.

***

The infirmary inside the submarine is small, a far cry from the spacious one at the mansion. But it is well-stocked and Hank is able to tend to Scott with his usual skill.

Jean usually assists Hank with medical situations but tacitly Kurt, who is as adept at the nurse role as Jean, fills in. Jean watches them from a corner of the infirmary, and most of the rest of the X-men crowd the hallway outside. Jean is trying to remain calm and to breathe deeply.

"How is he?" Jubilee asks. She, like most of the rest of the team, is unable to see into the infirmary and unaware of exactly what has just occurred.

Knowing that he needs to leave Hank and Kurt alone to tend to Scott, Charles gently and unobtrusively enters Hank's mind to ascertain the scope of the damage.

"I believe Scott will make it," Charles says after he completes his probe. As he verbalizes the words, he feels a sense of incredible relief. He has never been the distant headmaster, and especially not towards Scott. "The wound is near his hip. Provided that Hank fixes him up with his abundant skill, Scott should be fine -- although he will have difficulty walking for a while."

Upon seeing his own sense of relief mirrored in the other X-men's faces, Charles adds a bit of humor. "I can personally attest to the fact that a lack of mobility does not mean the end of things."

His comment elicits the desired laughs from a few X-men. Xavier continues, "Given that Scott will be safe, I believe we have not a moment to waste. Our mission was a success and we have Cerebro. Sinister will surely realize why we took it. I will immediately begin work to locate Sinister, and we must begin preparations for our attack on him right away."

***

Jean stands numbly in the corner of the infirmary. Scott is unconscious due to the anesthetic, and any probing of his mind would simply find his subconscious "asleep".

As Charles did a moment earlier, Jean also gently enters Hank's mind with the sole purpose of confirming that Scott will, as Jean suspects, pull through. However, as Jean exists Hank's mind, she picks up a hint of another emotion.

_Guilt_. Hank is feeling that he was somewhat distracted during the mission, and if he had not been, then perhaps Scott would not be wounded. Jean detects enough to realize that Hank was distracted due to his amorous evening with Carly.

Jean's face blushes and she herself is awash in a new wave of guilt. 'I'm the one who should be feeling guilty! It's bad enough that I learned more than I should've when inside Hank's mind, but it was _my_ bungling of the mission in the first place that allowed the soldiers to slip through!'

Jean vows to apologize to Hank later. And more importantly, she promises to never allow her powers to grow rusty again. She had little choice while in prison, of course, but she does know that she could have worked harder on reacquainting herself with telepathy since her release. The Professor had always taught them the importance of rigorous training.

Jean loses track of time as she watches Hank and Kurt tend to Scott. At one point, Kurt turns around and faces Jean. "Relax, Jean," he says softly. "Scott's life is not in danger."

Jean nods and thinks about how soothing Kurt's voice does sound. She knows she is truly lucky.

***

"Antarctica," Charles tells the X-men assembled around the meeting room's table. "Sinister is holed up in one of his old labs in Antarctica."

"The place we been to before?" Logan asks.

"Yes. I thought we had destroyed it but apparently Sinister has done some rebuilding."

"I'm glad he's at a place we have been to before," Ororo says. "That will make teleporting there easier for Kurt."

The X-men discuss the upcoming confrontation and their ideas for beating Sinister. Their comments are brief and there is a strong sense of urgency around the table. Xavier reiterates that Sinister surely knows they will be attacking soon. Sinister is powerful and the clock is ticking.

The team decide that Hank, Jean, and of course Scott will remain behind on the submarine. In order to defeat Sinister, they are going to need to hit him with everything they have.

***

Rogue and Remy grab a minute together before it is time to teleport on their mission. They stand in a corridor.

"Is it our fault Scott's injured?" Rogue whispers with a sense of urgency. "They were in the lab when he got shot."

Remy takes her gloved hands in his. "Dere was other stuff Hank needed in dere. He get an ultrasound machine too." Remy pauses. "But Remy don't feel too good 'bout dis. It could've been worse."

Rogue nods. "No sense in feelin' guilty, I guess," she says. Then she adds, "But I do feel it, a little."

"Remy too." He pauses. "T'ank goodness Scott gonna be okay."

They embrace quickly, and then follow the others.

***

Despite the flurry of activity underway since the team returned to the submarine with an injured Scott, there are two X-men who have been unable to keep their eyes off of each other. After the meeting, Ororo and Logan duck into a room.

"We need to talk," she begins, not knowing precisely where the words are flowing from.

"I know," he says. "Scott got injured...it couldda been you. Dammit, Ro, I ain't tryin' to tell you what to do but…". His voice softens, "I worry about you, and the baby."

"I know," she admits. "I understand. But I had a different reaction to Scott's injury. It helped me realize how much…how much I care about you," Ororo says. She comes very close to using the "L" word but it eludes her.

"It also," she begins again, "reinforced for me that if we don't bring down Sinister and make a better world for mutants, there will be no future for our child. Not one worth living in anyway. In order to put a halt to Sinister's plans, we are going to need each and every one of us." She pauses. "I know you care about me deeply, Logan, and I know you have only my best interests in heart. But with Scott injured, I am field commander and I need to lead this mission."

He nods, a gesture of reluctant acceptance. "I ain't gonna tell you I like it or that I ain't worried. But I know I ain't gonna change your mind either."

Xavier's voice sounds outside their door. "About two minutes, Storm," he calls.

"I will be there right away, Professor," she answers.

Ororo and Logan look at each other again. If there are injuries during this mission, the wounded may not be as lucky as Scott. They both realize this.

"I love you, Logan," she says finally.

"Love you too," he replies, fervently.

***

**ADDENDUM**

The X-men's raid on Sinister's headquarters was a success, and the team was fortunate that they had no casualties. Not only were they able to incapacitate Sinister and destroy his equipment, but they also obtained ample evidence of his plans. Sinister not only planned to experiment on babies born of two mutant parents, but to ultimately clone a powerful army.

When the US government's intelligence was satisfied that the X-men had not fabricated the evidence, they gave Professor Xavier an audience. After several months of discussion, negotiation, and compromise, most mutant prisoners were released and the X-men permitted to return to their mansion. Several anti-mutant laws, however, remain on the books and the X-men work to overturn them.

During the raid on Sinister's lab, Remy managed to procure a Genoshan collar. He and Rogue regularly put it to good use and could not be happier.

One member of the Stryke sought out the X-men, apologized for his behavior, and asked if he could be taken in. The X-men agreed. The rest of the Stryke have more or less vanished, though some X-men have suspected that they haven't seen the last of that group.

Scott was on crutches for a while but eventually made a full recovery from his injury. He and Jean welcomed the birth of their daughter, a healthy and strong mutant.

And several months later, Ororo and Logan welcomed a baby boy. He, too, was healthy and strong. A few X-men asked the couple when they planned to wed. Once when Ororo was in the right mood, she responded that they had no immediate plans to do so but no one knew what the future might bring.

The future did bring happiness to many other couples as well. Jean Paul and Bobby have stayed together and are doing well, though they are not without occasional arguments. Bobby's French has improved. Jean Paul talks about taking a trip to Canada to find his sister, especially now that the atmosphere for mutants is not as bleak as it once was. Carly and Hank became engaged shortly after the X-men moved back into the mansion. Many of the X-men have enjoyed joining in and helping with their wedding preparations.

With Sinister defeated and the situation in Washington under control, the X-men are in a bit of a lull. Many of their traditional foes such as Magneto and Apocalypse have not been heard from in years. But the team trains diligently and continues to work with the country's leaders and influencers to improve life for mutants.

THE END

_Once again, I would like to acknowledge and thank Jo the Phoenix for beta testing, and Slickboy for encouraging me to keep writing._


End file.
